Gotham City Musical
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent**

* * *

 **Here I go here I go**  
 **Feel better now feel better now**  
 **Here I go here I go**  
 **It's better now feel better now**

 **Do you remember when we fell under**  
 **Did you expect me to reason with thunder**  
 **I still remember when time was frozen**  
 **What seemed forever was just a moment**  
 **Hurry up, hurry up**  
 **There's no more waiting**  
 **We're still worth saving**

 **Feel the light**  
 **Shining in the dark of night**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**  
 **But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back**  
 **Feel the light**  
 **Shining like the stars tonight**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**  
 **But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back**

 **Here I go here I go**  
 **Feel better now feel better now**  
 **Here I go here I go**  
 **It's better now feel better now**

 **I still remember when things were broken**  
 **But put together the cracks will closin'**

 **Hurry up hurry up**  
 **There's no more waiting**  
 **We're still worth saving**

 **Feel the light**  
 **Shining in the dark of night**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**  
 **But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back**

 **Feel the light**  
 **Shining like the stars tonight**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**  
 **But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back**

 **You and I can have it all tonight**  
 **So let's bring it back it to light**  
 **Now we have another chance to fly**  
 **Another chance to make it right**

 **Feel the light**  
 **Shining in the dark of night**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**

 **Feel the light**  
 **Shining like the stars tonight**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**  
 **But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back**

 **Here we go here we go**  
 **Feel better now feel better now**

 **Here we go, here we go**  
 **It's better now feel better now**

 **By Jennifer Lopez.**

* * *

 **Sharpay: Troy, Gabriella's been accepted for a scholarship in The City of Gotham. She has to go.**

 **Troy: She does?**

 **Sharpay: Yes, she does.**

 **Troy: Why didn't she tell me?**

 **Sharpay: Cause, she thought that you would have told her not to go.**

 **Troy: But?**

 **Sharpay: She told Taylor about it.**

 **Troy: She did? But why would she tell Taylor about it and not me?**

 **Sharpay: I don't know.**

 **Troy: She does realize that I am her boyfriend? She can tell me anything.**

 **Sharpay: I guess she does.**

 **Troy: Where is she?**

 **Gabriella: *Eavesdrops on their conversation/stands beside a wall/listens.***

 **Sharpay: She's clearing her things out of her locker.**

 **Troy: I have to stop her.**

 **Sharpay: You can't stop her. Her fate has been decided on.**

 **Troy: What do you mean?**

 **Sharpay: What I mean is that, she's moving there with her mother, and possibly be returning to Albuquerque ever again.**

 **Troy: Which means she'll forget about me.**

 **Sharpay: I doubt it. She loves you too much that she won't be able to resist you. She'll stay because she chooses to. And trust me, she won't even last three days without you.**

 **Troy: *Sighs.* I have to let her go.**

 **Sharpay: Your letting her go?**

 **Troy: Yes, I know I have to eventually. Besides, she'll meet somebody new, and hopefully he won't hurt her as much as I did. I am ready to let her go.**

 **Sharpay: You going to have to tell her that.**

 **Troy: Why?**

 **Sharpay: Because she's coming up to us both.**

 **Troy: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: Troy, I have to tell you something.**

 **Troy: You do?**

 **Sharpay: She does actually.**

 **Gabriella: I am breaking up with you.**

 **Troy: Your breaking up with me?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am.**

 **Troy: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because this long distance relationship thing won't work between.**

 **Troy: So your giving up on us?**

 **Gabriella: Yes. And besides, you were already planning on to leaving me any way.**

 **Troy: *Gulps.* How did you know?**

 **Gabriella: Because I over heard your conversation, and we're so over, Troy.**

 **Troy: You did?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I did. Tell me that you don't love.**

 **Troy: I don't love you, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: You don't?**

 **Troy: Of course I don't. Why would I ever fall in love with a nerd?**

 **Gabriella: So, your calling me a nerd? After all this time you held that in from me?**

 **Troy: Yes, I am calling you a nerd, and it took me so long to tell you.**

 **Gabriella: *Shouts.* I HATE YOU!**

 **Troy: You what?**

 **Gabriella: I HATE YOU!**

 **Troy: I heard you the first time, Gabs.**

 **Gabriella: So now we're arguing?**

 **Troy: You started it.**

 **Gabriella: Why were we ever together in the first play, Troy? Don't you know how I feel about you? Why do you always find the easy way out of our relationship? I don't feel the need to trust in you any more than Sharpay does, or anybody else does.**

 **Troy: You don't trust me?**

 **Gabriella: Not now. Not ever.**

 **Sharpay: There she said it.**

 **Gabriella: Stay out of it, Sharpay.**

 **Troy: She has every right to be in this conversation.**

 **Gabriella: *Scoffs.* So, you chose her over me, why?**

 **Troy: Because she's not the one that's leaving me. You are.**

 **Gabriella: You don't want me?**

 **Troy: Of course I don't.**

 **Gabriella: I don't wanna hear it, Troy. I think you've said enough. And if you didn't want me why keep me as your part time girlfriend, when you keep on running back to** _ **her**_ **?**

 **Sharpay: Because your the one with the smartness, and he knows that he can count on me not to leave him, like you are doing. He and you can't even trust each other, let alone, being togetherness, and your both going separate ways, and I know that because he's letting you down easy, which is a huge mistake. If you and him truly loved each other, you'd be going to The City of Gotham together, but instead, you've both have chosen a tough path to go down, which is a huge risk.**

 **Gabriella: She's right.**

 **Troy: I know she is.**

 **Gabriella: I have to go.**

 **(Gabriella leaves them.)**

 **Troy: What now?**

 **Sharpay: I don't know, Troy.**

 **Troy: Me neither do I.**

 **Sharpay: You did the right thing.**

 **Troy: It's what's best for her. I'll just be distraction to her. I couldn't give in.**

 **Sharpay: You still love her?**

 **Troy: Of course I do.**

 **Sharpay: You can meet someone new, Troy.**

 **Troy: Sharpay, I have to go to The City of Gotham.**

 **Sharpay: What?**

 **Troy: I have to go to The city of Gotham. I can't let her fall in love with somebody else.**

 **Sharpay: What happened to letting her go?**

 **Troy: I can't do it, Sharpay. She's my life now.**

 **Sharpay: Then go after her.**

 **Troy: Okay.**

* * *

 **Gabriella: *reaches her home/runs upstairs/cries.***

 **Mrs. Montez: *Comes in.* Are you okay?**

 **Gabriella: No. Troy and I broke up today.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because Sharpay told him that I was leaving him to live in The City of Gotham, and now, I don't if I ever find the right boy to spend the rest of my life with.**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Takes her into her arms.* Don't worry. It will get better.**

 **Gabriella: Of course it will.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Believe me, you will have to kiss so many frogs, before you find the one you'll be with forever.**

 **Gabriella: And what if I don't? What do I do then?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Then you'll have to keep on searching.**

 **Gabriella: Your right.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Plus, The city of Gotham's office called for us today, and they want us to catch the first plane out of here in the morning.**

 **Gabriella: They do?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Yes, they do.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Just don't let anybody hurt you anymore than that boy did to you.**

 **Gabriella: I won't, mum.**

 **Mrs. Montez: And why won't you?**

 **Gabriella: Because you raised me to be brave.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Yes, I did.**

 **Gabriella: I don't get why Troy would dump me so soon.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Probably, because of Sharpay or somebody else or he fancies somebody else.**

 **Gabriella: He probably does. But, won't ever mention it.**

 **Mrs. Montez: He will in time.**

 **Gabriella: I hope he will. He'll probably tell you.**

 **Mrs. Montez: You bet he will.**

 **Gabriella: I told him that I didn't trust him anymore.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because he will try to hurt me again, and I can't go through more than ever.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Good point.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Alrighty then.**

 **Troy: *Knocks on Gabriella's window.***

 **Gabriella: *Looks/sees him/closes her blinds.***

 **Mrs. Montez: He wants to tell you something.**

 **Gabriella: No, he doesn't.**

 **Mrs. Montez: How would you know that?**

 **Gabriella: Because he doesn't love me. Sharpay or some other girl can him. I don't need him, like he doesn't need me.**

 **Troy: *Walks away/Leaves/thinks.* She hates me.**

 **Mrs. Montez: He's gonna think you hate him.**

 **Gabriella: That's because I do.**

 **Mrs. Montez: So now it's you that's pushing him away.**

 **Gabriella: Well, he's no longer my problem.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Is that what you see him as a problem to you?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, that is what I see him as, mum. Don't you understand me?**

 **Mrs. Montez: I do understand you. I just see why you would think of him as a problem to you.**

 **Gabriella: That's because he is one.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: So are we going to The City of Gotham, mum?**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Hits her.* Yes, but you are going there on your own without me, and I hope you stay in Gotham your whole entire life, and don't expect me to answer the phone to you, cause I won't, and you let your own father die, because you wouldn't visit him, whilst he was on his death bed. He needed you, and you weren't there to support through whatever. And when you get there into the new city you are going to find your own place to live in.**

 **Gabriella: *Cries.* Why hit me, mother?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Because I don't care about you anymore, Gab. And I can't have depend on me. You need your own place, and I never wanted a daughter I wanted a son, that I can look after, and I'll tell him that you are dead to him and to me.**

 **Gabriella: Why would you say such a thing like**

 **Mrs. Montez: I didn't mean it that way.**

 **Gabriella: Yes, you did.**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Helps her pack her stuff.* And Gabriella,...**

 **Gabriella: What?**

 **Mrs. Montez: I need you to have children of your own.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Because I want you too, okay?**

 **Gabriella: Alrighty then. What time do they want me there for?**

 **Mrs. Montez: 11:30 am.**

 **Gabriella: Well, I'm going to get an early head start for tomorrow, if I am to be in The City of Gotham before noon.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Good girl.**

* * *

 **Gotham**

 **Clark/Superman: *Enters Perry's office.* You called me, boss.**

 **Perry: Yes, I did.**

 **Clark/Superman: What for?**

 **Perry: Lois Lane is leaving to go to New Zealand for another job.**

 **Clark/Superman: She is?**

 **Perry: Yes, she is, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: But why?**

 **Perry: Because she got a job offer there.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay.**

 **Perry: But she has been replaced by somebody new.**

 **Clark/Superman: And who is this new person?**

 **Perry: Her name is Gabriella Montez. She's really sweet and loyal.**

 **Clark/Superman: She is?**

 **Perry: Yes. She's moving all the way from Albuquerque to here. You'll love her, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: I'm not really sure about that. How do I know I can trust her, boss.**

 **Perry: Because she's never robbed or stolen anything from the bank.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay, boss. I trust her already.**

 **Perry: She's to arrive here this afternoon.**

 **Clark/Superman: She is? But I thought not until 11:30 am?**

 **Perry: The time's been changed?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, it has.**

 **Perry: So, she should be here by now.**

 **Clark/Superman: She should be. What will her job be?**

 **Perry: She'll be working with you as a partner.**

 **Clark/Superman: She will? But I barely even know her.**

 **Perry: Well, you could try and get to know her, now that she's starting here as well.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know she is.**

 **Perry: Okay. Just help her fit in. Make her feel welcome.**

 **Clark/Superman: Why?**

 **Perry: Because she's new here and I want her to feel like she's welcome here, like Lois Lane was when she first started here. But sadly, she's not here to stay here in Gotham with us.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay.**

 **Perry: And her mother is not to come with her, and I discussed that with her over the phone.**

 **Clark/Superman: So, she's to come here on her own?**

 **Perry: Yes, she is. Unless, you have a better idea?**

 **Clark/Superman: No, I don't.**

 **Perry: Well, that settles it then.**

 **Clark/Superman: What settles it then?**

 **Perry: I don't know.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay. Where will she be staying?**

 **Perry: I have no idea, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: Alrighty then.**

 **Perry: When she arrives your going to have to show her around.**

 **Clark/Superman: I'm gonna have to, because she's never been here before.**

 **Perry: Of course she hasn't.**

 **Clark/Superman: She should arrived by now.**

 **Perry: She will be here. Give her a couple more hours, and then she'll be here.**

 **Clark/Superman: Never mind. I'll go and get her, rather than have her get here by a train or plane.**

 **Perry: *Spots Gabriella in the distance.* Too late.**

 **Clark/Superman: How is it too late?**

 **Perry: Turn around and you'll see why.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Turns around/Looks over at the new girl.* She's here.**

 **Perry: Yes, I know.**

 **Gabriella: *Walks up to them both.* Can you any of you tell me where me where my desk is.**

 **Clark/Superman: I will.**

 **Gabriella: Do I know you?**

 **Perry: Clark, Gabriella. Gabriella, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: Now you know who I am.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: I'll show you to your desk now.**

 **Gabriella: You will?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, I will.**

 **Gabriella: Alrighty then.**

 **Clark/Superman: Now come with me, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: How old are you?**

 **Gabriella: 19 years old. You?**

 **Clark/Superman: I never... Never mind.**

 **Gabriella: Alright.**

 **Clark/Superman: Have you ever been to this part of the country?**

 **Gabriella: No. I've never been to this part of America. I've lived my life in Texas or Albuquerque.**

 **Clark/Superman: Oh. But have been anywhere else?**

 **Gabriella: No. I haven't been to England or France. Or to any other part of this country. I was always going to school.**

 **Clark/Superman: Education, right?**

 **Gabriella: Yes.**

 **Clark/Superman: Did you have many friends?**

 **Gabriella: No. Just me and Taylor. But I did have a boyfriend.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you still in love with him?**

 **Gabriella: No. He broke my heart.**

 **Clark/Superman: What happened?**

 **Gabriella: I thought he loved me, but he told me that I was a nerd. I don't know why I ever fell in love with him. I was a fool.**

 **Clark/Superman: No. You are not, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: And would you know that?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because you are a unique person I've ever met.**

 **Gabriella: You made my day.**

 **Clark/Superman: I have?**

 **Gabriella: I was feeling sad before, but you just showed me the light, and now, I know I can trust in falling in love with love again.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Smiles at her.***

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: I used to feel the same way about Lois Lane.**

 **Gabriella: Who's she?**

 **Clark/Superman: Somebody who used to work here, before you came along.**

 **Gabriella: Oh. Was she your first love?**

 **Clark/Superman: She was. But what me and her, had is now officially over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is** **Clarke Kent** **, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clarke Kent**

 **A/N: I decided to take Troy out of it. Well, not completely, but I will soon.**

* * *

 **In a perfect storybook the world is brave and good**  
 **A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow**  
 **But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain**  
 **Only you can change your world tomorrow**

 **Let your smile light up the sky**  
 **Keep your spirit soaring high**

 **Trust in your heart and your soul shines forever and ever**  
 **Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever**  
 **I believe in you and in me**  
 **We are strong**

 **When once upon a time in stories and in rhyme**  
 **A moment you can shine and wear your own crown**  
 **Be the one that rescues you**  
 **Through the clouds you'll see the blue**

 **Trust in your heart and your soul shines forever and ever**  
 **Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever**  
 **I believe in you and in me**  
 **We are strong**

 **A bird all alone on the wind can still be strong and sing**  
 **Sing**

 **Trust in your heart and your soul shines forever and ever**  
 **Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever**  
 **I believe in you and in me**  
 **We are strong**

* * *

 **Gabriella: You are?**

 **Clark/Superman: I am ready to move on to somebody new, like you are, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: What do you mean?**

 **Clark/Superman: Forget I said anything.**

 **Gabriella: Alright.**

 **Clark/Superman: Where will you be staying?**

 **Gabriella: In a house, down by the river.**

 **Clark/Superman: That's where my ex girlfriend used to live.**

 **Gabriella: Where?**

 **Clark/Superman: Down by the river.**

 **Gabriella: Oh.**

 **Clark/Superman: Did you want to leave Albuquerque?**

 **Gabriella: No, but sadly, I had to.**

 **Clark/Superman: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because my life never felt normal, than it already before, when I was dating lug head basketball guy.**

 **Clark/Superman: You hate him?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do. I don't even know why I ever started dating him in the first place.**

 **Clark/Superman: Neither do I.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Reaches her office.* This is your office where you'll be working from.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay, Snappy.**

 **Gabriella: That's better than being called 'Gabby' or 'Gabs.'**

 **Clark/Superman: It does?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, it does.**

 **Clark/Superman:** **Did you hate him for calling you those names, Gabriella?**

 **Gabriella: No, but now you mention it, I'll have to admit to you that I didn't like being called any of those names, and he knew it deep down that I didn't.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Looks at her for a moment.***

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: Your not normal.**

 **Gabriella: What do you mean?**

 **Clark/Superman: What I mean is that your different to any other human being on the the planet. Don't ever forget that.**

 **Gabriella: *Blushes.* You are making me blush, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: Your the only girl that has ever said that to me.**

 **Gabriella: Am I?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, you are, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: Alrighty then.**

 **Clark/Superman: Do you want to fall in love again?**

 **Gabriella: I don't know. If I ever start to trust again.**

 **Clark/Superman: Do you trust in me?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do. It's Troy I don't trust.**

 **Clark/Superman: Who's he?**

 **Gabriella: The boy who broke my heart by letting me down easy.**

 **Clark/Superman: Oh. But if I were your man, I'll never let you down like he has.**

 **Gabriella: You mean?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, nut it's okay if you don't want to be in a relationship with me.**

 **Gabriella: I'd rather us to just remain as friends for now.**

 **Clark/Superman: But you blushed.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: Do you want us, ourselves to be a couple?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Sighs.* No, maybe.**

 **Troy: *Bursts in through the doors.* Where's Gabriella?**

 **Gabriella: Don't let him see me here.**

 **Clark/Superman: I won't.**

 **Gabriella: *Hides under her desk.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Sits at Gabriella's desk.***

 **Troy: I know she's here.**

 **Perry: *Comes out of his office.* Your disturbing my staff.**

 **Troy: I just want to know where she is.**

 **Perry: *Looks over at Clark.***

 **Clark/superman: *Shushes him/whispers.* She doesn't want him to know that she's here. She's trying to keep a low profile.**

 **Perry: *Whispers.* Okay.**

 **Troy: What is the whispering about?**

 **Perry: Nothing.**

 **Troy: Okay.**

 **Perry: You can either leave or I'll have security chuck you out. Which one is it?**

 **Troy: I don't know. I just want my ex girlfriend back.**

 **Clark** **/superman** **: Sorry, Troy. But she doesn't want to go back to you, after you broke her heart, by letting her go easy.**

 **Troy: Do I know you?**

 **Clark** **/superman** **: No, you don't, but I know you though.**

 **Troy: How do you even know my name?**

 **Clark** **/superman: A little birdie told me.**

 **Troy: A little birdie told you, huh?**

 **Clark** **/superman: Yes, it did.**

 **Troy: How?**

 **Clark** **/superman: It mysteriously told me.**

 **Troy: Oh. What else did that little birdie say to you?**

 **Perry: Is that you should leave, before I ring the cops.**

 **Troy: *Yells.* WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF I DON'T?**

 **Perry: Chuck you out like I said.**

 **Troy: Fine. I'll leave.**

 **Clark/Superman: And don't ever come back, Troy. Albuquerque is where you belong, and that's where you should stay.**

 **Troy: In fact, I don't even know why I came to Gotham City if Gabriella is no where to be seen. It's like she never existed to me. I only imagined her being with me.**

 **Perry: Troy, she is real, and as for your information, she is never going back to Albuquerque after hearing what you just said about her.**

 **Troy: I knew it! She's been under that desk, the one that whatever his name is, at her desk?**

 **Perry: Busted.**

 **Gabriella: *Comes out from underneath the table.***

 **Troy: I need you to come back to Albuquerque with me.**

 **Gabriella: I belong here in Gotham City now, and I won't be going anywhere with you, after hearing everything you've just said. I am never returning back to my homeland. This is my home now.**

 **Troy: No, it's not.**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, it is her home now.**

 **Troy: Stay out of this conversation.**

 **Gabriella: He has every right to be in it.**

 **Troy: Is it because you're in love with him?**

 **Gabriella: *Exhales.* I just got out of a relationship with you. I'll never be ready to fall in love all over again.**

 **Troy: But will you?**

 **Gabriella: I will someday. Just not with you.**

 **Troy: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because after all, you did say I never existed in your life, and after telling my new friend, Clark Kent, here, made me realize what an idiot I was for dating you. I regret ever meeting you, Troy. And I am willing to move on with my life, if you do the same, and go back to _Sharpay Evans_ as you planned.**

 **Troy: So, now your letting me go?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am. I don't love you anymore.**

 **Troy: But you still do, don't you?**

 **Clark/Superman: Did you not hear what she just said to you, Troy?**

 **Troy: I did. I just want to know.**

 **Gabriella: Well, I don't love you, Troy.**

 **Troy: I see.**

 **Gabriella: You see what exactly?**

 **Troy: *Tries to leave/shouts.* That you rather be here than Albuquerque.**

 **Clark/Superman: It's her home now. You just got to accept it, and be happy for her.**

 **Perry: He's right, Troy. You let Gabriella go, so that she can live out her dream here in The City Of Gotham.**

 **Troy: *Leaves.* I know. I hate her.**

 **Gabriella: I'm going to get some fresh air, before I start crying again.**

 **Perry +** **Clark/Superman** **: You do that.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

* * *

 **The Balcony.**

 **(Gabriella takes the lift up to the roof balcony)**

 **Gabriella: *Thinks.* Why did I ever fall in love with him?**

 **Conscious: I don't know.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.*** **He said it'll be as if I never existed in his life?**

 **Conscious: That's because he kept on pushing you away.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.*** **I know. But at some point, I did love him, and now I just want to forget about him.**

 **Conscious: So do I. That Clark fellow seemed nice.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.*** **Are you telling me that maybe he could be the one?**

 **Conscious: Yes.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.*** **And what if he's not?**

 **Conscious: Gabriella, Lois Lane left him for New Zealand, which is a huge deal, and now he's wanting to move on with his life.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.*** **He is?**

 **Conscious: Yes, he is. You did say that you could trust him earlier on, before what's his name showed up.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.*** **Your right. I did say that I can trust him.**

 **Conscious: Then he's the love of your life.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.* I know.**

 **Conscious: You fell for the right guy, not the wrong one.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.*** **Your right. I'll give me and Clark a chance. And if it doesn't work out, I'll blame you for this.**

 **Conscious: You are?**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.* Yes, I am going to blame you.**

 **Conscious: Okay.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.* And the blush what was that about?**

 **Conscious: You blushed because you felt the** **electricity between you both. Destiny and fate want you to be together as a couple. Even I do. Listen to your heart.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks.* Listen to my heart?**

 **Conscious: Yes. Let your heart guide you to the one you'll be with forever.**

 **Gabriella:** ***Thinks/feels a cold breeze.*** **Okay. Who's there?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Shushes her/relaxes her.* It's just me.**

 **Gabriella: Me who?**

 **Clark/Superman: Superman.**

 **Gabriella: Oh. I never heard of you.**

 **Clark/Superman: Never?**

 **Gabriella: No, never.**

 **Clark/Superman: Why are you out here alone?**

 **Gabriella: Just thinking a couple of things over in my head.**

 **Clark/Superman: You are?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am.**

 **Clark/Superman: How comes you never heard about me?**

 **Gabriella: A lot of people didn't tell me about superheroes when I was younger, but now I have.**

 **Clark/Superman: Your not from this area, are you?**

 **Gabriella: No. I moved all the way from Albuquerque. Any who, what makes you think that?**

 **Clark/Superman: It's just that I never seen you anywhere here in Gotham City.**

 **Gabriella: Oh. Are you from here?**

 **Clark/Superman: No. I used to have a home planet named Krypton.**

 **Gabriella: What happened to it?**

 **Clark/Superman: It was dying. My father and mother died.**

 **Gabriella: And they sent you here to save the world from danger.**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, they did.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: People cry out for me to save their lives everyday.**

 **Gabriella: How do you know that they do?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because I hear it every day. I watch or sleep, then,...**

 **Gabriella: Then you come.**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: Do you hear it now?**

 **Clark/Superman: No, it's silent.**

 **Gabriella: How silent?**

 **Clark/Superman: Very.**

 **Gabriella: Okay. Did you ever fall in love with anyone?**

 **Clark/Superman: I fell in love with Lois Lane, but I had heard that she had moved on with her life.**

 **Gabriella: How?**

 **Clark/Superman: I left her.**

 **Gabriella: You left her?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes. But she had gone impatient and met somebody else.**

 **Gabriella: I know the feeling.**

 **Clark/Superman: You do?**

 **Gabriella: Yes. Troy Bolton broke up with me, and went after another girl, who is named _Sharpay Evans._ She won Troy over. **

**Clark/Superman: How?**

 **Gabriella: By telling him that I was leaving him, in which I was, and then I eavesdropped on him, and found out that he was letting me go. Him wanting to break up with me, but I soon realized what a fool I was for falling for him in the first place. He didn't deserve a second chance at true love. I should've known.**

 **Clark/Superman: It wasn't your fault. He was just being a real jerk.**

 **Gabriella: I guess your right. He was being a jerk.**

 **Clark/Superman: Can I show you something?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods/kicks her high heels off/steps towards him/stops.* If it helps keep my mind of things.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Pulls her a little bit more closer.***

 **Gabriella: *Wraps her arms around him.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Whispers into her ear.* Hold on.**

 **Gabriella: *Holds on tighter/feels that her feet are no longer touching the ground/looks down.* I am.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you afraid of heights?**

 **Gabriella: No, never. So, why did you leave?**

 **Clark/Superman: Some guy had said that they found** **Krypton, so I had to find out for myself, and it wasn't true. Krypton no longer exist, but it's amazing how you humans do.**

 **Gabriella: How so?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is** **Clarke Kent** **, and has been keeping a secret from her, but what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clarke Kent**

* * *

 **Just a young gun with a quick fuse  
I was uptight, wanna let loose  
I was dreaming of bigger things  
And wanna leave my old life behind**  
 **Not a yessir, not a follower  
Fit the box, fit the mold**  
 **Have a seat in the foyer, take a number**  
 **I was lightning before the thunder**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, thunder  
Thunder**

 **[Verse 2]**  
 **Kids were laughing in my classes  
While I was scheming for the masses**  
 **Who do you think you are?**  
 **Dreaming 'bout being a big star**  
 **They say you're basic, they say you're easy  
You're always riding in the backseat**  
 **Now I'm smiling from the stage  
While you were clapping in the nose bleeds**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Thunder, feel the thunder**  
 **Lightning then the thunder**  
 **Thunder, feel the thunder**  
 **Lightning then the thunder**  
 **Thunder**

 **[Bridge]**  
 **Thunder, feel the thunder**  
 **Lightning then the thunder, thunder**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **Thunder, feel the thunder**  
 **Lightning then the thunder, thunder**  
 **Thunder, feel the thunder**  
 **Lightning then the thunder, thunder**  
 **Thunder, feel the thunder**  
 **Lightning then the thunder, thunder**  
 **Thunder, feel the thunder**  
 **Lightning then the thunder, thunder**

* * *

 **Clark/Superman: Because you just are.**

 **Gabriella: *Nods in agreement.* Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Flies her past her house.***

 **Gabriella: *Spots her house/looks down at the water/back at him.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Looks at her.* Are you afraid?**

 **Gabriella: No. I just saw my house pass me by.**

 **Clark/Superman: So, did I.**

 **Gabriella: I know. Where are we going?**

 **Clark/Superman: You'll see as soon as we get there,**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: Did you and Troy ever want to have children someday?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, we did. But now, we're broken up.**

 **Clark/Superman: Oh.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Locks eyes with her.* You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.**

 **Gabriella: I do? Troy has never once said that to me, but now, you have.**

 **Clark/Superman: I am?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, you are.**

 **(They enter the cave together.)**

 **Clark/Superman: We're here at the place where I keep my father's crystals hidden from the world beyond to see.**

 **Gabriella: Is this where you come?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, when I not saving the world from it's deepest darkest villains.**

 **Gabriella: Who is the villains?**

 **Clark/Superman: Lex Luthor.**

 **Gabriella: Oh.**

 **Clark/Superman: 'Oh' is right.**

 **Gabriella: Why did you bring me here?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because I wanted to show you where I lived.**

 **Gabriella: Alright.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you an only child in your family?**

 **Gabriella: No, I used to have a sister named, Carla Montez. She was only seven years, but sadly, a couple of years later, she had gone to heaven to be with our grand-dad. I didn't get the chance to meet him after I was born. before I was even born. I barely even knew.**

 **Clark/Superman: What did she and you grandfather die of?**

 **Gabriella: *Sighs/sits down on the floor.* They both have died of heart disease.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Sits down beside her/hugs her.***

 **Gabriella: *Hugs him back.***

 **Clark/Superman: We'd best be heading back.**

 **Gabriella: But we only just got here.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know. Whenever I have a bit more time on my hands, I'll bring you here.**

 **Gabriella: Where are you going?**

 **Clark/Superman: I hear people calling for me to come and rescue them from danger.**

 **Gabriella: Oh.**

 **Clark/Superman: 'Oh' is right.**

 **Gabriella: Are you falling in love with anyone?**

 **Clark/Superman: Not at this very moment. No.**

 **Gabriella: But if you were?**

 **Clark/Superman: If I were, I would tell her that I love her.**

 **Gabriella: Wow.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: Now let's get you back to the work office.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: Now come on.**

 **Gabriella: I'm coming.**

* * *

 **The Office**

 **Perry: *Walks out of his office.* Are they back yet?**

 **Richard: I don't think so.**

 **Perry: How would you not think that their back at all?**

 **Richard: Because they would have come down in the lift, but I'm afraid not. It would've binged, or dinged by now, but obviously it hasn't. Not since Gabriella said that she only wanted to get some fresh air, like Lois Lane, had once done before she left to go start her new life in New Zealand. She's better off there, than here.**

 **Perry: Why would you say that?**

 **Richard: Because I used to love her, until she left us all.**

 **Perry: Well, you can't blame the girl.** **Unfortunately, she didn't want to stay here, because of all the fuss.**

 **Richard: What fuss?**

 **Perry: The Superman Fuss, or whatever they call it these days.**

 **Richard: Do you think Clark has a crush on Gabriella?**

 **Perry: I'm not really sure about it.**

 **Richard: Why?**

 **Perry: Because of what happened between her and her ex. She doesn't trust him. And Clark doesn't seem to trust him either.**

 **Richard: Why's that?**

 **Perry: Because he pushed her away too many times, so Gabriella has to try and start trusting another boy, like I told Clark that he needed to trust her.**

 **Richard: Oh. Do you think they'll end up being a couple, without having their non existent ex boyfriend and girlfriend?**

 **Perry: I think they will.**

 **Richard: I would love it if they were a thing.**

 **Perry: Me too.**

 **Richard: We're gonna have to lock them in a room together.**

 **Gabriella: *Comes in behind them.* Lock who in a room together?**

 **Perry: You and Clark of course.**

 **Gabriella: The Journalist?**

 **Perry: Yes, the journalist.**

 **Gabriella: Have you seen him around?**

 **Richard: No, not since this morning or this afternoon.**

 **Perry: I haven't seen him either.**

 **Gabriella: So, none of you have seen him about?**

 **Perry: No, we haven't.**

 **Richard: Do you have a crush on him?**

 **Gabriella: No, not yet. We agreed to just to remain as friends for now, until I've learned to trust in boys again, and before you both say it a-loud, Troy is out of my life and my heart forever.**

 **Perry: He is?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, after he kept on pushing me away multiple times, which was uncalled for.**

 **Richard: So what your saying is, what he did to you was completely out of the ordinary?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, it was completely out of the ordinary. I trust Clark.**

 **Perry: You trust Clark, do you?**

 **Gabriella: He won't hurt me like Troy has in a certain way.**

 **Richard: Your right about that. It's time to move to move on.**

 **Gabriella: You speak the truth.**

 **Perry: We do?**

 **Gabriella: Yes.**

 **Richard: Are you falling in love with Clark?**

 **Perry: *Exclaims.* Richard?!**

 **Richard: What?**

 **Perry: You just can't ask her out of the blue like that, especially after she just got out of a relationship with Troy Bolton, who would've lashed out and attacked her for no reason.**

 **Gabriella: Thanks for that.**

 **Richard: You're welcome, Gabs.**

 **Perry: *Hits him.* Her ex boyfriend used to call her that.**

 **Richard: I know, and ow.**

 **Gabriella: Are you two always this amusing?**

 **Richard: Maybe.**

* * *

 **I'm a little yellow fish ... (yellow fish yellow fish yellow fish yellow fish)**  
 **I'm a little yellow fish ... (yellow fish yellow fish yellow fish yellow fish)**

 **I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,**  
 **Won't somebody help me!**  
 **I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,**  
 **Won't somebody save me!**  
 **(save me... save me...)**

 **Do you wanna know how living is beneath the waves?**  
 **Do you wanna know how everything I knew was changed?**

 **It wasn't such a big commotion,**  
 **I just had a drop of magic potion.**  
 **And with a wriggle... a twist... a splash... and a splish...**  
 **I was a FISH!**  
 **Help me...!**

 **Do you wanna take a whalebus - wanna meet a stupid shark?**  
 **Do you wanna ride a seahorse or hide in an oyster park?**

 **It isn't such a big commotion,**  
 **All you need is magic potion.**  
 **And with a wriggle... a twist... a splash... and a splish...**  
 **You're a FISH!**  
 **Help me...!**

 **I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,**  
 **Won't somebody help me!**  
 **I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,**  
 **Won't somebody save me!**  
 **(save me... save me...)**

 **Help me, help me I need a remedy - help me, help me**  
 **(help me - help me)**  
 **Help me, help me I need a remedy - help me, help me**  
 **(help me - help me...)**

 **Life is strange at the bottom of the ocean**  
 **You won't believe the things you see**  
 **Stay ashore, don't give in to notions**  
 **If you don't wanna be like me...**

 **I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,**  
 **Won't somebody help me!**  
 **(help me)**  
 **I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,**  
 **(deep blue sea)**  
 **Won't somebody save me!**  
 **(Somebody heaalllpp mee!)**  
 **A little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,**  
 **(a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea)**  
 **...Won't somebody save me!**

* * *

 **(Clark comes in behind Gabriella/sneaks up on her.)**

 **Gabriella: *Jumps/looks at him.* You gave me a fright.**

 **Clark/Superman: I guess you were't expecting that.**

 **Gabriella: No, I wasn't. Where were you?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Clears his throat/lies.* Studying at the library, where I usually do it.**

 **Gabriella: Oh. Perry and your other friend, were keeping me entertained.**

 **Clark/Superman: Oh, really! How so?**

 **Gabriella: They were going to lock us in a room a room together.**

 **Clark/Superman: They were? But they do realize that there's security cameras all over the place, right?**

 **Perry: I guess we're busted.**

 **Clark/Superman: Your darn right you are.**

 **Richard: Gabriella, you are no fun.**

 **Gabriella: I am fun.**

 **Perry: You don't look it though.**

 **Clark/Superman: Who cares if she's not fun? She doesn't have to be all because you want her to be.**

 **Richard: We know. We're just trying to get her to have some fun.**

 **Clark/Superman: Well, she doesn't have to.**

 **Perry: She should.**

 **Gabriella: *Walks over to her desk.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Follows her.***

 **Gabriella: *Sits down.* What is it, Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: Nothing.**

 **Gabriella: Just tell me.**

 **Clark/Superman: You have to put up with that.**

 **Gabriella: *Confused.* Put up with what exactly?**

 **Clark/Superman: Them teasing you like that.**

 **Gabriella: I got teased at school as well. It gets worse. I used to cry every time...**

 **Clark/Superman: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because of that Sharpay girl, but I'm much more happier here now.**

 **Clark/Superman: I'm guessing that you are, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: Alright.**

 **Clark/Superman: Do you feel anything for me?**

 **Gabriella: Er...**

 **Clark/Superman: 'Er' and 'um' are not a question. Just answer it.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: That is still not an answer.**

 **Gabriella: Give me some time, and I'll tell you. It's been a long day.**

 **Clark/Superman: Take all the time you need. I'll wait for the answer.**

 **Gabriella: You will have too.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Locks eyes with his.* I'm gonna get a glass of water. You want any?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Thinks.* I knew it! She does have a crush me a crush on me! But only one problem, she doesn't know that I am Superman. I'll have to tell her the truth sooner or later, but if I tell her, she'll think that am lying to her. I have to tell her one way or another, I can't lose her, like I lost Lois Lane all because of this. Gabriella just has to trust in me.**

 **Gabriella: Earth to Clark. Clark, are you day dreaming?**

 **Clark/Superman: Er, no.**

 **Gabriella: I think you are.**

 **Clark/Superman: Only about you, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: *Blushes/Thinks.* Am I realizing this? Clark is falling for me.**

 **Clark/Superman: Your blushing again.**

 **Gabriella: I am? I hadn't noticed.**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, you are.**

 **Gabriella: *Gets up/walks over to the water fountain/puts some water into her cup.* Do you want any water, Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: No. I'll probably have some water later on.**

 **Gabriella: You will?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, in my own time, besides aren't we suppose to be working together on a project or something?**

 **Gabriella: I don't know.**

 **Clark/Superman: But you possibly do.**

 **Gabriella: You mean to tell me that you have no ideas on what this project should be about?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, because when Lois Lane was working here, she never really had any ideas. She wrote an article on why the world doesn't need Superman.**

 **Gabriella: The world does need him, otherwise, they'll be stabbings on each street every other night.**

 **Clark/Superman: Your absolutely right. The world does need him.**

 **Gabriella: How do you know that?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Picking up from where I last left of.**

 **Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, but what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent**

* * *

 **Crashing, hit a wall**  
 **Right now I need a miracle**  
 **Hurry up now, I need a miracle**  
 **Stranded, reaching out**  
 **I call your name but you're not around**  
 **I say your name but you're not around**

 **I need you, I need you, I need you right now**  
 **Yeah, I need you right now**  
 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**  
 **I think I'm losing my mind now**  
 **It's in my head, darling I hope**  
 **That you'll be here, when I need you the most**  
 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**  
 **Don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down**  
 **Don't let me down, down, down**  
 **Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down**

 **Running out of time**  
 **I really thought you were on my side**  
 **But now there's nobody by my side**

 **I need you, I need you, I need you right now**  
 **Yeah, I need you right now**  
 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**  
 **I think I'm losing my mind now**  
 **It's in my head, darling I hope**  
 **That you'll be here, when I need you the most**  
 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**  
 **Don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down**  
 **Don't let me down, down, down**  
 **Don't let me down, down, down**  
 **Don't let me down, down, down**  
 **Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down**

 **Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
 **Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah**

 **I need you, I need you, I need you right now**  
 **Yeah, I need you right now**  
 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**  
 **I think I'm losing my mind now**  
 **It's in my head, darling I hope**  
 **That you'll be here, when I need you the most**  
 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**  
 **Don't let me down**

 **Yeah, don't let me down**  
 **Yeah, don't let me down**  
 **Don't let me down, oh no**  
 **Said don't let me down**  
 **Don't let me down**  
 **Don't let me down (down, down, down)**

 **Don't let me down, down, down**

* * *

 _ **Gabriella: How do you know that?**_

 **Clark/Superman: Because you were never wrong.**

 **Gabriella: I wasn't?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: But how?**

 **Clark/Superman: I don't know.**

 **Gabriella: Okay. It's nearly time for me to go home.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know.**

 **Gabriella: You know?**

 **Clark/Superman: Maybe.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: Gabriella,...**

 **Gabriella: Yes?**

 **Clark/Superman: If your not doing anything would you like to go on a date?**

 **Gabriella: Maybe.**

 **Clark/Superman: Alrighty than.**

 **Gabriella: Why are you asking me, Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because I wanted to know if you like me or not.**

 **Gabriella: I like you only as a friend, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: But you just blushed two seconds ago.**

 **Gabriella: I know I did.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: Do you like me, Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Leaves.***

 **Gabriella: *Thinks.* I guess he doesn't.**

 **Richard: Gabriella, he does like you.**

 **Gabriella: But he just left me.**

 **Richard: I know I saw what happened.**

 **Gabriella: Oh.**

 **Richard: Do you love him?**

 **Gabriella: I'm not sure.**

 **Richard: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because I don't want him to end up like Troy, and leave me for somebody else.**

 **Richard: He won't do that. Lois Lane left him, because he was always constantly leaving her, but this time, it's different. I can assure you that it is.**

 **Gabriella: Maybe. Your right.**

 **Richard: Do you want to fall in love again?**

 **Gabriella: I do. It's just that it's taking a while for my heart to heal it's self. I just need sometime to think it over and come to my senses. Then I'll decide wether I love him or not. It's only far if my head and heart is telling me to do what's right. I have to move on.**

 **Richard: You do.**

 **Gabriella: I know. I have to give my heart a chance to find love in another.**

 **Richard: You have to, Gabs.**

 **Gabriella: Don't call me that.**

 **Richard: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because I want to forget about Troy ever calling me by that name, Richard.**

 **Richard: I forgot you don't wanna be reminded of him, do you?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I don't.**

 **Richard: You don't still any thing for him?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I don't. He's the one that left me for Sharpay Evans.**

 **Richard: Did he feel anything for you?**

 **Gabriella: He didn't**

 **Richard: But you did?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I did.**

 **Richard: Then why are you afraid to fall in love all over again? Don't you know how Clark feels about you? He doesn't want to leave you. If I were him, I would try asking him again, and suspect an direct answer.**

 **Gabriella: Are you just saying that to save your own skin?**

 **Richard: No, I'm not just saying it. I am trying to help you find the one that you'll be destined to be with forever.**

 **Gabriella: So, your telling me that I'll fall in love with the right person at the right time.**

 **Richard: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: But how do I know if Clark's the right person that I'll fall in love with?**

 **Richard: Because he's the one for you.**

 **Gabriella: Maybe, your right about that. I can't keep on denying my feelings for him.**

 **Richard: What do you feel for him?**

 **Gabriella: I feel love for him, but every time I am near him, I keep on denying my feelings towards him. It's cruel.**

 **Richard: You'll have to tell him.**

 **Gabriella: I need to rip it of like a bandage.**

 **Richard: Yes, you do. And if you tell him, he'll tell you that he loves you to, Gabriella. You just need to lay your trust in him.**

 **Gabriella: I'll think about it.**

 **Richard: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: I'm go home now.**

 **Richard: You are?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, and I'll think it over.**

 **Richard: See you later.**

 **Gabriella: You will.**

* * *

 **We are young, we are gold**  
 **Trying things we didn't know**  
 **Looking at the sky, see it come alive**  
 **All our fears became our hopes**  
 **Climbed out every locked window**  
 **Rode a lion's mane and fell upon the rain**

 **We can reach the constellations**  
 **Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out**

 **No, we're never gonna turn to dust,**  
 **Yeah, all we really need is us**  
 **Don't be scared to close your eyes**  
 **No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars**  
 **Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far**  
 **Yeah, we're holding on to who we are**  
 **When it's time to close your eyes**  
 **They will see us in the sky,**  
 **We'll be the stars!**

 **Oh oh oh**  
 **We'll be the stars!**  
 **Oh oh oh**  
 **We'll be the stars!**

 **Let me in, hold me close**  
 **Fill my heart with simple notes**  
 **So when it's hard to see,**  
 **They are there, reminding me**  
 **Take my breath, and hold me high**  
 **So I can feel the city lights**  
 **Glowing under me**  
 **It's in our reach, we're breaking out**

 **No, we're never gonna turn to dust,**  
 **Yeah, all we really need is us**  
 **Don't be scared to close your eyes**  
 **No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars**  
 **Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far**  
 **Yeah, we're holding on to who we are**  
 **When it's time to close your eyes**  
 **They will see us in the sky,**  
 **We'll be the stars!**

 **Oh oh oh**  
 **We'll be the stars!**  
 **Oh oh oh**  
 **We'll be the stars!**

 **We can reach the constellations**  
 **Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out**

 **No, we're never gonna turn to dust,**  
 **All we really need is us**  
 **We'll be the stars**

 **Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far**  
 **Yeah, we're holding on to who we are**  
 **When it's time to close your eyes**  
 **They will see us in the sky,**  
 **We'll be the stars!**

 **Oh oh oh**  
 **We'll be the stars!**  
 **Oh oh oh**  
 **We'll be the stars!**

 **Oh oh oh**  
 **We'll be the stars!**  
 **Oh oh oh**  
 **We'll be the stars!**

* * *

 **(She gets home)**

 **Gabriella: *Thinks to herself.* What a day it has been.**

 **Conscious: You've got that right.**

 **Gabriella: I do?**

 **Conscious: Yes, you do.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Conscious: And Richard was right. We're both in love with Clark.**

 **Gabriella: We are?**

 **Conscious: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: Superman and him have the same eyes.**

 **Conscious: What do you mean?**

 **Gabriella: They both have blue eyes.**

 **Conscious: I know. They looked very familiar to each other.**

 **Gabriella: I know right?**

 **Conscious: Right.**

 **Gabriella: What is wrong with me, Conscious?**

 **Conscious: Nothing is wrong with you. You just won't admit that your in love with Clark. Why did you think he walked out on you?**

 **Gabriella: Because I wouldn't answer his question.**

 **Conscious: Yes, that is why. Your doing what Troy did to you.**

 **Gabriella: What do you mean?**

 **Conscious: Your pushing him away.**

 **Gabriella: How do you know that?**

 **Conscious: Because you are afraidy cat. You don't that want to fall back in love again. Clark can see and spot it in you, but now, I think he's just upset with you, Gabriella. He wants you to love him back, and you won't ever let him all the way in, because your keeping your heart at bay.**

 **Gabriella: I am not.**

 **Conscious: Do you love him or not?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I do. I just don't want the same mistake to happen all over again.**

 **Conscious: And it won't. Trust in me.**

 **Gabriella: I do. It's just that I wish I knew how to let my heart and head decide on my heart truly lies. If it is Clark then my destiny truly does lie with him, or not. Who's knows, only time will tell if I love him or not. I want to be with him forever, because I know he loves me, and I can't have it go to waste, if he truly does love. I can't have him using someone to get me to love him. I trust in him to make the right choice.**

 **Conscious: Now that's what I call True Love.**

 **Gabriella: I need to listen to my heart.**

 **Conscious: Your making the right choice here.**

 **Gabriella: I am?**

 **Conscious: Yes, you are.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 ***Gets dragged out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door/opens it.***

 **Gabriella: *Answers it.* What are doing here, Troy?**

 **Troy: I just want you to come back to Albuquerque.**

 **Gabriella: I told you once before that I am not going anywhere with you. My home is here in Gotham City.**

 **Troy: Gabriella, I love you.**

 **Gabriella: Stop saying it like you mean when you don't.**

 **Troy: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because I'm not offering us a second chance, Troy.**

 **Troy: Why?**

 **Gabriella: I've fallen in love with someone else, Troy.**

 **Troy: Then why did I see him walk out on you?**

 **Gabriella: You were spying on me, weren't you?**

 **Troy: Of course I was.**

 **Gabriella: Oh. Can you just go back to Albuquerque?**

 **Troy: Not until you come back with me.**

 **Gabriella: Never. And don't you have Sharpay to look after now? You broke up with me remember?**

 **Troy: And it wasn't a stupid mistake.**

 **Gabriella: You can't just undo a mistake and expect me to forgive you just like that, when you were already willing to move on with your life, Troy.**

 **Troy: But I want you back, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: Your never going to get me into loving you again.**

 **Troy: So, you truly don't feel anything for me any more?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I don't. You wanted to fall in love with Sharpay, and I think it's about time you went back to where you came from, cause, I am no longer interested in you.**

 **Troy: But you still are.**

 **Gabriella: Not anymore.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Joins them.* She said she's not interested in you, Troy.**

 **Gabriella: What took you so long?**

 **Clark/Superman: Over thinking a couple of things, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: Thank you for coming, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: Your welcome, Gabriella.**

 **Troy: Are you two a thing?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Mumbles.* Not yet, but we will be.**

 **Troy: What was that, Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: Nothing. Forget that I said anything to you, Troy.**

 **Troy: *Looks at Gabriella.* Your in love with him?**

 **Gabriella: *Thinks.* Speak the truth out loud.**

 **Gabriella: I am...**

 **Troy: Just say it.**

 **Gabriella: I am in love with...**

 **Troy: Come on, Gabs, Just say it so that he can hear you, or are you too chicken?**

 **Clark/Superman: You can't force her to say it. She'll say it in her own time.**

 **Gabriella: *Smiles.***

 **Troy: But she was going to say it.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know. But you can't force her.**

 **Troy: You care about her, don't you?**

 **Clark/Superman: Of course I do. I love her.**

 **Gabriella: *Faints.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Catches her/carries her back into the house/lays her down on the sofa.* See what you made me do?**

 **Troy: *Follows him in.* I didn't make you do anything. You did it all yourself actually. You finally said.**

 **Clark/Superman: I did?**

 **Troy: Yes. I'll stay away from yous from now on.**

 **Clark/Superman: Is that a promise?**

 **Troy: Yes. Just promise that you'll look after her. I don't want her getting hurt like I have done before in the past.**

 **Clark/Superman: I've it all before.**

 **Troy: Okay. I'm going now.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Thinks.* Finally he goes.**

 **Troy: *Leaves.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Closes the front door/goes back into the living room.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up.* What happened?**

 **Clark/Superman: You fainted, and I catched you.**

 **Gabriella: That's never happened to me like that before.**

 **Clark/Superman: Especially, after me telling me telling you that I loved you?**

 **Gabriella: Yes.**

* * *

 **Trippin' out**  
 **Spinnin' around**  
 **I'm underground, I fell down**  
 **Yeah, I fell down**

 **I'm freakin' out**  
 **So where am I now?**  
 **Upside down**  
 **And I can't stop it now**  
 **It can't stop me now,**  
 **Oh**

 **I, I'll get by**  
 **I, I'll survive**  
 **When the world's crashin' down**  
 **When I fall and hit the ground**  
 **I will turn myself around**  
 **Don't you try to stop it!**  
 **I, I won't cry**

 **I found myself (myself) in Wonderland**  
 **Get back on my feet again**  
 **Is this real? (Is this real?)**  
 **Is it pretend? (Is it pretend?)**  
 **I'll take (I'll take) a stand (A stand) until (Until) the end**

 **I, I'll get by**  
 **I, I'll survive**  
 **When the world's crashin' down**  
 **When I fall and hit the ground**  
 **I will turn myself around**  
 **Don't you try to stop me!**  
 **I, I won't cry**

 **I, I'll get by**  
 **I, I'll survive**  
 **When the world's crashin' down**  
 **When I fall and hit the ground**  
 **I will turn myself around**  
 **Don't you try to stop me!**  
 **I, and I won't cry**

* * *

 **Clark/Superman: Wow.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: By the way, that guy has no sense of humor whatsoever.**

 **Gabriella: Troy's never had any humor at all.**

 **Clark/Superman: He hasn't?**

 **Gabriella: No, he hasn't. He's not the one for jokes and all that.**

 **Clark/Superman: How do you know?**

 **Gabriella: Because he's never laughed at any of my jokes, or even laughed at his friends one, which is so unlike him. He was loyal, so sweet, but he ended up liking Sharpay Evans.**

 **Clark/Superman: He did?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, he did.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Smiles.***

 **Gabriella: Why are you smiling?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because after you fainted, Troy said that he'll leave us alone.**

 **Gabriella: Finally?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: How long do you think it will last for though?**

 **Clark/Superman: I'm hoping years. And I'm still waiting for that question to be answered by you, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: I was trying to tell you that I love you, but I kept on denying it, but truth be told, I actually do.**

 **Clark/Superman: So, you do?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do, and I won't let this love go to waste.**

 **Clark/Superman: I want to try something.**

 **Gabriella: You do?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes. Now close your eyes.**

 **Gabriella: *Closes her eyes.* What are you going...**

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her lips.***

 **Gabriella: *Responds.***

 **Clark/Superman: Did you feel that?**

 **Gabriella: Sense of magic pulling us?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Nods.***

 **Gabriella: Then yes.**

 **Clark/Superman: I've been waiting for a lifetime for you to come into my life.**

 **Gabriella: You have?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, I have.**

 **Gabriella: Wow.**

 **Clark/Superman: I have to go.**

 **Gabriella: Home?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, I do.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: I'll see you at work in the morning.**

 **Gabriella: I will see in the morning, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Smiles at her/leaves.***

 **Gabriella: *Lets him out/closes the door behind him/Thinks.* You were right, conscious.**

 **Conscious: I told you that he was in love with you, Gabriella. And you finally told him.**

 **Gabriella: But I'm still trying to figure him out.**

 **Conscious: I know. He will tell sooner or later. You'll just have to bare with him for now.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Conscious: And Troy even knows now not to still you from him, if he does, you'll go straight back to Clark.**

 **Gabriella: Of course I will. Clark has saved me, he'll save me again.**

 **Conscious: I believe so. And it's because he's very much in love with you, Gabriella. And he won't hurt you in a certain way that Troy Bolton has. You have finally found your perfect match, and he has found you.**

 **Gabriella: He's mine now.**

 **Conscious: And your his.**

 **Gabriella: Your happy for me, aren't you?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clarke Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent**

* * *

 **Never was a leader**  
 **Never had a thing for fairy tales**  
 **Not really a believer, oh-oh**  
 **Small voice in the choir**  
 **Guess I never dared to know myself**  
 **Kept my heart beat quiet**  
 **No**

 **But then there was you (but then there was you)**  
 **Yeah, then there was you**  
 **Pull me out of the crowd**  
 **You were telling the truth (you were telling the truth)**  
 **Yeah (yeah, yeah)**  
 **I got something to say now**  
 **'Cause you tell me that there's no way I couldn't go**  
 **Nothing I couldn't do**  
 **Yeah**

 **I want to get louder**  
 **I got to get louder**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We're blowing up speakers**  
 **Our heart a little clearer**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**

 **And for worse or for better**  
 **Gonna give it to you**  
 **In capital letters**

 **We put a crack in the shadows**  
 **And you told me it's okay to be the light**  
 **And not to swim in the shallows**  
 **No, no**  
 **And I wanna get drunk with you**  
 **When we lie so still, but you're taking me places**  
 **Holding me onto you**  
 **And we don't care who's watching us, baby**

 **But then there was you**  
 **(but then there was you)**  
 **Yeah, then there was you**  
 **Pull me out of the crowd**  
 **You were telling the truth**  
 **(you were telling the truth)**  
 **Yeah (yeah, yeah)**  
 **I got something to say now**  
 **'Cause you tell me that there's no way I couldn't go**  
 **Nothing I couldn't do (No, no)**  
 **Yeah**

 **I want to get louder**  
 **I got to get louder**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We're blowing out speakers**  
 **Our heart a little clearer**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**

 **For worst or for better**  
 **Gonna give it to you**  
 **In capital letters**

 **In capital letters**  
 **In capital**  
 **Gonna give it to you**  
 **Gonna give it to you**  
 **Gonna give it to you**

 **I want to get louder**  
 **I got to get louder**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We're blowing out speakers**  
 **Our heart a little clearer**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **I want to get louder**  
 **I got to get louder**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We're blowing out speakers**  
 **Our heart a little clearer**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**

 **For worst or for better**  
 **Gonna give it to you**  
 **In capital letters**

* * *

 **Clark/Superman: Because she never wanted you when you were a baby.**

 **Gabriella: She didn't?**

 **Clark/Superman: Of course she didn't.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: She's also keeping your brother, Liam, from finding out that your his sister.**

 **Gabriella: What? I have a brother, why didn't she tell me?**

 **Clark/Superman: She thought it was best to keep it a secret from you, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: She did?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, she did.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: And she didn't even want your brother to know that you are alive and well.**

 **Gabriella: But why would she try to kill me?**

 **Clark/Superman: She thinks you hate her.**

 **Gabriella: I don't hate her, she hates me.**

 **Clark/Superman: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Cause, of my attitudes I have with her. She sent me on my own to live here.**

 **Clark/Superman: Every body has anger. I do to.**

 **Gabriella: You do?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: *Sees the look on his face.* What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Think.* I'll have to tell her eventually.**

 **Gabriella: Superman, is there something that you with to tell me?**

 **Clark/Superman: There is, but in the mean, you'll have to rest.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Leaves her.***

 **Gabriella: *Thinks.* Why would my own mother lie to me?**

 **Conscious: I don't know. Probably, because she doesn't want us in her life anymore.**

 **Gabriella: I know. She didn't tell me a thing.**

 **Conscious: I know.**

 **Gabriella: She probably thinks that I am some kind of accident.**

 **Conscious: She does.**

 **Gabriella: How would you know that?**

 **Conscious: Cause, from the moment we were both born, she decided to have another baby.**

 **Gabriella: How could I be so blind not to see that she didn't want me or Lily? She killed Lily.**

 **Conscious: You figured it out?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, my only sister was killed by my very own mother.**

 **Conscious: How did you figure that out?**

 **Gabriella: I figured it out after one night of hearing my mother and father arguing in the kitchen over her, and then, I heard him leave.**

 **Conscious: You remember?**

 **Gabriella: I still do.**

 **Conscious: Do you remember anything else?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do.**

 **Conscious: What else happened that night?**

 **Gabriella: She would come in my room and hit me, because she didn't have any one to argue with.**

 **Conscious: Is that what happened?**

 **Gabriella: Yes. I found out my dad was leaving her, and she'd hoped that he would come, but days passed us by, and still, he never came back after finding out that she murdered Lily. She doesn't know what she's done, but she will in time, won't she? I mean, she can't fight with me forever.**

 **Conscious: Your right. It can't go on forever.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Conscious: We had Superman alone, and we could've told him that we discovered his secret.**

 **Gabriella: I could've, but he was leaving us both to rest.**

 **Conscious: Your going to have to tell eventually, because sooner or later, he'll figure it out himself.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Conscious: Your gonna have to tell him when he comes back from saving other lives like yours.**

 **Gabriella: Alright, I'll tell him. And I know he's not a liar like my mother is.**

 **Conscious: How so?**

 **Gabriella: She never trusted me. She always thought I was hiding a boy in my bedroom or something, but I wasn't, that's when she hit me and punched me in the face. I cried for what seemed like an hour, until I calmed down, but all of that's different now. I have Superma/Clark to look after me now.**

 **Conscious: Why couldn't your mother be like you, Gab?**

 **Gabriella: What do you mean?**

 **Conscious: Be like you. Happy and merrier with your boyfriend, who indeed, I might say, is going to be your future husband-to-be.**

 **Gabriella: I don't know. But why are you bringing marriage into this? Me and Superman/Clark won't ever get married for your sake.**

 **Conscious: Believe me, it will. If you give this relationship a chance.**

 **Gabriella: I will.**

 **Conscious: Okay.**

* * *

 **You're the light, you're the night**  
 **You're the colour of my blood**  
 **You're the cure, you're the pain**  
 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**  
 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

 **You're the fear, I don't care**  
 **'Cause I've never been so high**  
 **Follow me to the dark**  
 **Let me take you past our satellites**  
 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**  
 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**  
 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Fading in, fading out**  
 **On the edge of paradise**  
 **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**  
 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**  
 **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**  
 **'Cause I'm not thinking straight**  
 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**  
 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**  
 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**  
 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)**  
 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **I'll let you set the pace**  
 **'Cause I'm not thinking straight**  
 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**  
 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)**  
 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**  
 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)**  
 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

* * *

 **At work.**

 **(** **Perry comes out of office.)**

 **Perry: *Looks around the room for Gabriella.* Has anybody seen Miss Montez?**

 **Superman/Clark: She told that she had a bit of a problem at house last night.**

 **Perry: What happened?**

 **Superman/Clark: She was almost killed.**

 **Perry: I hope she's alright.**

 **Superman/Clark: She is. She's at the hospital recovering from her injuries that the man had left on her.**

 **Perry: Were you with her?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, all night long.**

 **Perry: When will she be able to come back to work?**

 **Superman/Clark: I'm not sure yet. But the doctors are trying to help her out, since they sensed that she was almost murdered at her home here in the City of Gotham.**

 **Perry: Thank the lord that she's been saved.**

 **Superman/Clark: She has.**

 **Perry: How so, Clark?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Points to the TV.* Superman saved her life last night.**

 **Perry: He did? I didn't even notice.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Exclaims.* I noticed!**

 **Perry: *Chuckles.* Okay. How is she doing any way?**

 **Superman/Clark: She's fine.**

 **Richard: *Joins them.* I heard what happened. Is she okay?**

 **Superman/Clark: Of course she is.**

 **Richard: Is she resting?**

 **Perry: Richard?!**

 **Richard: I have a right to know. Me and her are kind of like brother and sister now.**

 **Perry: You are?**

 **Richard: Yes, we are. We are family.**

 **Perry: Your right about that.**

 **Richard: I am?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, you are. I even found out whilst I was at the hospital, her mother had shown up.**

 **Perry: What happened?**

 **Superman/Clark: Her mother said that she didn't even want her as a child, and she even said that she was an accident, because she wanted a boy in the family, but I figured that there's something more to it. She killed her sister, Lily, right before she was even born. Lily wouldn't know how brave of a girl her sister is, or let alone, grown up with her.**

 **Perry: She had a sister?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, she did.**

 **Richard: Why didn't Gabriella say anything to us? I mean, we would've understood what she had gone through.**

 **Superman/Clark: The reason why is because she was afraid that we'd make her cry, but...**

 **Richard: But what?**

 **Superman/Clark: I'll have to make sure that she doesn't.**

 **Perry: Are you going to go back to the hospital to visit her?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes.**

 **Richard: Do you want me to come with you?**

 **Superman/Clark: No, Gabriella needs her rest, so she can regain her strength back, and hopefully, by then, she'll be able to come back to work.**

 **Perry: You make it sound as if she's pregnant, Clark.**

 **Superman/Clark: That's because she's not.**

 **Perry: Okay. Are you going there now?**

 **Superman/Clark: I have to. Otherwise, she'll be wondering where I have gotten to.**

 **Perry: Are you two like a thing now, Clark?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, we are. I won't be going any where from this point on.**

 **Richard: Your here to stay?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I am here to stay, until I am ready to settle down and have kids of my own someday.**

 **Perry: Are you ready now?**

 **Superman/Clark: No. I am not planning on having kids just yet, besides, I've only just met my match. I doubt if she feels the same way. I am not sure on what she could be possibly be thinking by now. I wish I knew.**

 **Richard: Gabriella loves you, Clark.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know she does. I just hope that you are right about my future with her is permanent and alive.**

 **Perry: You really do love her, don't you, Clark?**

 **Superman/Clark: Of course I do, and I wouldn't let any harm come to her, not after everything that has happened she would feel lost and confused by all of that's ever happened to her. I can't walk away from her now. She's my everything, and I tell myself that she looks perfect to me.**

 **Richard: She's the one for you, Clark.**

 **Superman/Clark: I guess she is, Richard.**

 **Richard: Aren't you suppose to be visiting Gabriella in the hospital by now?**

 **Superman/Clark: I'm going now.**

 **Perry: Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Leaves.***

* * *

 **When I get chills at night**  
 **I feel it deep inside without you, yeah**  
 **Know how to satisfy**  
 **Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah**

 **Pictures in my mind on replay**  
 **I'm gonna touch the pain away**  
 **I know how to scream my own name**  
 **Scream my name**

 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime, day or night**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime that I like**  
 **(I love me)**

 **I'll take it nice and slow**  
 **Feeling good on my own without you, yeah**  
 **Got me speaking in tongues**  
 **The beautiful, it comes without you, yeah**

 **I'm gonna put my body first**  
 **And love me so hard 'til it hurts**  
 **I know how to scream out the words**  
 **Scream the words**

 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime, day or night**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime that I like**  
 **(I love me)**

 **Ah, la la la, la la la la la...**  
 **Anytime that I like**  
 **(I love)**

 **I know how to scream my own name**  
 **Scream my name**

 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime, day or night**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime that I like**  
 **(I love me)**

 **Ah, la la la, la la la la la...**  
 **Anytime that I like**  
 **(I love me)**

* * *

 **Back at the hospital.**

 **(He arrives at the hospital.)**

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up.* Your back.**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I am, and I won't be going anywhere for a very long time, because you'll need me.**

 **Gabriella: I will need you.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know.**

 **Gabriella: Your making that face again.**

 **Superman/Clark: I am?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, like there is something that you wish to tell me.**

 **Superman/Clark: Perhaps, there is.**

 **Gabriella: Then what is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: I am afraid to tell you.**

 **Gabriella: You are?**

 **Superman/Clark: I am, because you might hate me forever.**

 **Gabriella: I won't hate you, Clark. If you'll just tell me.**

 **Superman/Clark: But you will. You don't know my secret that I've been keeping from you.**

 **Gabriella: *Takes a deep breath/tells him the truth.* I know your secret, Clark. My conscious has been egging me on into telling you, but it knows that I'll have to tell you now.**

 **Superman/Clark: Your conscious figured me out?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, it has.**

 **Superman/Clark: What has it told you about me?**

 **Gabriella: *Sighs/closes her eyes/opens them.* I am afraid to tell you this, because you might not like my conscious after this.**

 **Superman/Clark: Why?**

 **Gabriella: It's been telling me that you are Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: Then your conscious is right. I am Superman.**

 **Gabriella: I thought so.**

 **Superman/Clark: You did?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I did. My conscious has been telling me that you and Clark are two of the same people.**

 **Superman/Clark: Wow. So it definitely has figured me out, huh?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, it has. And I'll love you for who you are.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Hugs her.* But you must promise to to keep my identity a secret. I don't want anybody else finding out my secret. Otherwise, I can't be Clark Kent any more.**

 **Gabriella: *Hugs him back.* I will keep it a secret.**

 **Superman/Clark: I trust in you, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: Me too.**

 **Superman/Clark: And Perry wants to know when you are allowed to come back to work.**

 **Gabriella: I will be back to work tomorrow.**

 **Superman/Clark: You will?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is** **Clarke Kent** **, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent**

* * *

 **Never was a leader**  
 **Never had a thing for fairy tales**  
 **Not really a believer, oh-oh**  
 **Small voice in the choir**  
 **Guess I never dared to know myself**  
 **Kept my heart beat quiet**  
 **No**

 **But then there was you (but then there was you)**  
 **Yeah, then there was you**  
 **Pull me out of the crowd**  
 **You were telling the truth (you were telling the truth)**  
 **Yeah (yeah, yeah)**  
 **I got something to say now**  
 **'Cause you tell me that there's no way I couldn't go**  
 **Nothing I couldn't do**  
 **Yeah**

 **I want to get louder**  
 **I got to get louder**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We're blowing up speakers**  
 **Our heart a little clearer**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**

 **And for worse or for better**  
 **Gonna give it to you**  
 **In capital letters**

 **We put a crack in the shadows**  
 **And you told me it's okay to be the light**  
 **And not to swim in the shallows**  
 **No, no**  
 **And I wanna get drunk with you**  
 **When we lie so still, but you're taking me places**  
 **Holding me onto you**  
 **And we don't care who's watching us, baby**

 **But then there was you**  
 **(but then there was you)**  
 **Yeah, then there was you**  
 **Pull me out of the crowd**  
 **You were telling the truth**  
 **(you were telling the truth)**  
 **Yeah (yeah, yeah)**  
 **I got something to say now**  
 **'Cause you tell me that there's no way I couldn't go**  
 **Nothing I couldn't do (No, no)**  
 **Yeah**

 **I want to get louder**  
 **I got to get louder**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We're blowing out speakers**  
 **Our heart a little clearer**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**

 **For worst or for better**  
 **Gonna give it to you**  
 **In capital letters**

 **In capital letters**  
 **In capital**  
 **Gonna give it to you**  
 **Gonna give it to you**  
 **Gonna give it to you**

 **I want to get louder**  
 **I got to get louder**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We're blowing out speakers**  
 **Our heart a little clearer**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **I want to get louder**  
 **I got to get louder**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We're blowing out speakers**  
 **Our heart a little clearer**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**  
 **We 'bout to go up baby, up we go**

 **For worst or for better**  
 **Gonna give it to you**  
 **In capital letters**

* * *

 **Clark/Superman: Because she never wanted you when you were a baby.**

 **Gabriella: She didn't?**

 **Clark/Superman: Of course she didn't.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: She's also keeping your brother, Liam, from finding out that your his sister.**

 **Gabriella: What? I have a brother, why didn't she tell me?**

 **Clark/Superman: She thought it was best to keep it a from you, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: She did?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, she did.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: And she didn't even want your brother to know that you are alive and well.**

 **Gabriella: But why would she try to kill me?**

 **Clark/Superman: She thinks you hate her.**

 **Gabriella: I don't hate her, she hates me.**

 **Clark/Superman: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Cause, of my attitudes I have with her. She sent me on my own to live here.**

 **Clark/Superman: Every body has anger. I do to.**

 **Gabriella: You do?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: *Sees the look on his face.* What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Think.* I'll have to tell her eventually.**

 **Gabriella: Superman, is there something that you with to tell me?**

 **Clark/Superman: There is, but in the mean, you'll have to rest.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Leaves her.***

 **Gabriella: *Thinks.* Why would my own mother lie to me?**

 **Conscious: I don't know. Probably, because she doesn't want us in her life anymore.**

 **Gabriella: I know. She didn't tell me a thing.**

 **Conscious: I know.**

 **Gabriella: She probably thinks that I am some kind of accident.**

 **Conscious: She does.**

 **Gabriella: How would you know that?**

 **Conscious: Cause, from the moment we were both born, she decided to have another baby.**

 **Gabriella: How could I be so blind not to see that she didn't want me or Lily? She killed Lily.**

 **Conscious: You figured it out?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, my only sister was killed by my very own mother.**

 **Conscious: How did you figure that out?**

 **Gabriella: I figured it out after one night of hearing my mother and father arguing in the kitchen over her, and then, I heard him leave.**

 **Conscious: You remember?**

 **Gabriella: I still do.**

 **Conscious: Do you remember anything else?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do.**

 **Conscious: What else happened that night?**

 **Gabriella: She would come in my room and hit me, because she didn't have any one to argue with.**

 **Conscious: Is that what happened?**

 **Gabriella: Yes. I found out my dad was leaving her, and she'd hoped that he would come, but days passed us by, and still, he never came back after finding out that she murdered Lily. She doesn't know what she's done, but she will in time, won't she? I mean, she can't fight with me forever.**

 **Conscious: Your right. It can't go on forever.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Conscious: We had Superman alone, and we could've told him that we discovered his secret.**

 **Gabriella: I could've, but he was leaving us both to rest.**

 **Conscious: Your going to have to tell eventually, because sooner or later, he'll figure it out himself.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Conscious: Your gonna have to tell him when he comes back from saving other lives like yours.**

 **Gabriella: Alright, I'll tell him. And I know he's not a liar like my mother is.**

 **Conscious: How so?**

 **Gabriella: She never trusted me. She always thought I was hiding a boy in my bedroom or something, but I wasn't, that's when she hit me and punched me in the face. I cried for what seemed like an hour, until I calmed down, but all of that's different now. I have Superma/Clark to look after me now.**

 **Conscious: Why couldn't your mother be like you, Gab?**

 **Gabriella: What do you mean?**

 **Conscious: Be like you. Happy and merrier with your boyfriend, who indeed, I might say, is going to be your future husband-to-be.**

 **Gabriella: I don't know. But why are you bringing marriage into this? Me and Superman/Clark won't ever get married for your sake.**

 **Conscious: Believe me, it will. If you give this relationship a chance.**

 **Gabriella: I will.**

 **Conscious: Okay.**

* * *

 **You're the light, you're the night**  
 **You're the colour of my blood**  
 **You're the cure, you're the pain**  
 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**  
 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

 **You're the fear, I don't care**  
 **'Cause I've never been so high**  
 **Follow me to the dark**  
 **Let me take you past our satellites**  
 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**  
 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**  
 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Fading in, fading out**  
 **On the edge of paradise**  
 **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**  
 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**  
 **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**  
 **'Cause I'm not thinking straight**  
 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**  
 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**  
 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**  
 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)**  
 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **I'll let you set the pace**  
 **'Cause I'm not thinking straight**  
 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**  
 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)**  
 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**  
 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)**  
 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**  
 **What are you waiting for?**

* * *

 **At work.**

 **(** **Perry comes out of office.)**

 **Perry: *Looks around the room for Gabriella.* Has anybody seen Miss Montez?**

 **Superman/Clark: She told that she had a bit of a problem at house last night.**

 **Perry: What happened?**

 **Superman/Clark: She was almost killed.**

 **Perry: I hope she's alright.**

 **Superman/Clark: She is. She's at the hospital recovering from her injuries that the man had left on her.**

 **Perry: Were you with her?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, all night long.**

 **Perry: When will she be able to come back to work?**

 **Superman/Clark: I'm not sure yet. But the doctors are trying to help her out, since they sensed that she was almost murdered at her home here in the City of Gotham.**

 **Perry: Thank the lord that she's been saved.**

 **Superman/Clark: She has.**

 **Perry: How so, Clark?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Points to the TV.* Superman saved her life last night.**

 **Perry: He did? I didn't even notice.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Exclaims.* I noticed!**

 **Perry: *Chuckles.* Okay. How is she doing any way?**

 **Superman/Clark: She's fine.**

 **Richard: *Joins them.* I heard what happened. Is she okay?**

 **Superman/Clark: Of course she is.**

 **Richard: Is she resting?**

 **Perry: Richard?!**

 **Richard: I have a right to know. Me and her are kind of like brother and sister now.**

 **Perry: You are?**

 **Richard: Yes, we are. We are family.**

 **Perry: Your right about that.**

 **Richard: I am?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, you are. I even found out whilst I was at the hospital, her mother had shown up.**

 **Perry: What happened?**

 **Superman/Clark: Her mother said that she didn't even want her as a child, and she even said that she was an accident, because she wanted a boy in the family, but I figured that there's something more to it. She killed her sister, Lily, right before she was even born. Lily wouldn't know how brave of a girl her sister is, or let alone, grown up with her.**

 **Perry: She had a sister?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, she did.**

 **Richard: Why didn't Gabriella say anything to us? I mean, we would've understood what she had gone through.**

 **Superman/Clark: The reason why is because she was afraid that we'd make her cry, but...**

 **Richard: But what?**

 **Superman/Clark: I'll have to make sure that she doesn't.**

 **Perry: Are you going to go back to the hospital to visit her?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes.**

 **Richard: Do you want me to come with you?**

 **Superman/Clark: No, Gabriella needs her rest, so she can regain her** **strength back, and hopefully, by then, she'll be able to come back to work.**

 **Perry: You make it sound as if she's pregnant, Clark.**

 **Superman/Clark: That's because she's not.**

 **Perry: Okay. Are you going there now?**

 **Superman/Clark: I have to. Otherwise, she'll be wondering where I have gotten to.**

 **Perry: Are you two like a thing now, Clark?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, we are. I won't be going any where from this point on.**

 **Richard: Your here to stay?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I am here to stay, until I am ready to settle down and have kids of my own someday.**

 **Perry: Are you ready now?**

 **Superman/Clark: No. I am not planning on having kids just yet, besides, I've only just met my match. I doubt if she feels the same way. I am not sure on what she could be possibly be thinking by now. I wish I knew.**

 **Richard: Gabriella loves you, Clark.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know she does. I just hope that you are right about my future with her is permanent and alive.**

 **Perry: You really do love her, don't you, Clark?**

 **Superman/Clark: Of course I do, and I wouldn't let any harm come to her, not after everything that has happened she would feel lost and confused by all of that's ever happened to her. I can't walk away from her now. She's my everything, and I tell myself that she looks perfect to me.**

 **Richard: She's the one for you, Clark.**

 **Superman/Clark: I guess she is, Richard.**

 **Richard: Aren't you suppose to be visiting Gabriella in the hospital by now?**

 **Superman/Clark: I'm going now.**

 **Perry: Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Leaves.***

* * *

 **When I get chills at night**  
 **I feel it deep inside without you, yeah**  
 **Know how to satisfy**  
 **Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah**

 **Pictures in my mind on replay**  
 **I'm gonna touch the pain away**  
 **I know how to scream my own name**  
 **Scream my name**

 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime, day or night**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime that I like**  
 **(I love me)**

 **I'll take it nice and slow**  
 **Feeling good on my own without you, yeah**  
 **Got me speaking in tongues**  
 **The beautiful, it comes without you, yeah**

 **I'm gonna put my body first**  
 **And love me so hard 'til it hurts**  
 **I know how to scream out the words**  
 **Scream the words**

 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime, day or night**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime that I like**  
 **(I love me)**

 **Ah, la la la, la la la la la...**  
 **Anytime that I like**  
 **(I love)**

 **I know how to scream my own name**  
 **Scream my name**

 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime, day or night**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(Hey)**  
 **Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **(I love me)**  
 **Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**  
 **Anytime that I like**  
 **(I love me)**

 **Ah, la la la, la la la la la...**  
 **Anytime that I like**  
 **(I love me)  
**

* * *

 **Back at the hospital.**

 **(He arrives at the hospital.)**

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up.* Your back.**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I am, and I won't be going anywhere for a very long time, because you'll need me.**

 **Gabriella: I will need you.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know.**

 **Gabriella: Your making that face again.**

 **Superman/Clark: I am?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, like there is something that you wish to tell me.**

 **Superman/Clark: Perhaps, there is.**

 **Gabriella: Then what is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: I am afraid to tell you.**

 **Gabriella: You are?**

 **Superman/Clark: I am, because you might hate me forever.**

 **Gabriella: I won't hate you, Clark. If you'll just tell me.**

 **Superman/Clark: But you will. You don't know my secret that I've been keeping from you.**

 **Gabriella: *Takes a deep breath/tells him the truth.* I know your secret, Clark. My conscious has been egging me on into telling you, but it knows that I'll have to tell you now.**

 **Superman/Clark: Your conscious figured me out?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, it has.**

 **Superman/Clark: What has it told you about me?**

 **Gabriella: *Sighs/closes her eyes/opens them.* I am afraid to tell you this, because you might not like my conscious after this.**

 **Superman/Clark: Why?**

 **Gabriella: It's been telling me that you are Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: Then your conscious is right. I am Superman.**

 **Gabriella: I thought so.**

 **Superman/Clark: You did?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I did. My conscious has been telling me that you and Clark are two of the same people.**

 **Superman/Clark: Wow. So it definitely has figured me out, huh?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, it has. And I'll love you for who you are.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Hugs her.* But you must promise to to keep my identity a secret. I don't want anybody else finding out my secret. Otherwise, I can't be Clark Kent any more.**

 **Gabriella: *Hugs him back.* I will keep it a secret.**

 **Superman/Clark: I trust in you, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: Me too.**

 **Superman/Clark: And Perry wants to know when you are allowed to come back to work.**

 **Gabriella: I will be back to work tomorrow.**

 **Superman/Clark: You will?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clarke Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent**

* * *

 **Just before the dawn,**  
 **When the light's still gone,**  
 **Shine, shine your way,**  
 **And you may not know, where to go,**  
 **Shine, shine your way**

 **Open road but it's still dark,**  
 **Build a fire from a spark,**  
 **And shine, shine your way,**  
 **Feed the feeling in your heart,**  
 **Don't conceal it then you'll start,**  
 **To find, find your way**

 **No one can stop, what has begun,**  
 **You must believe when I say**

 **All of your tears will dry faster in the sun,**  
 **Starting today,**  
 **Shine, shine, shine,**  
 **Shine your way**

 **There's an open sky,**  
 **And a reason why,**  
 **You shine, shine your way,**  
 **There's so much to learn,**  
 **And now it's your turn,**  
 **To shine, shine your way**

 **There's a feeling deep inside,**  
 **You can let it be your guide,**  
 **To find, find your way,**  
 **And there's no time for us to waste,**  
 **Got to take a leap of faith,**  
 **And fly, fly away**

 **Don't have to walk,**  
 **Now you can run,**  
 **Nothing can get in your way**

 **All of your tears will dry faster in the sun,**  
 **Starting today,**  
 **Shine, shine, shine,**  
 **Shine your way**

 **Morning is breaking,**  
 **Darkness is fading,**  
 **We found a way to the light,**  
 **It's such a beautiful sight**

 **Any time, anywhere,**  
 **Turn around and I'll be there,**  
 **To shine, shine your way**

 **Like a star burning bright,**  
 **Lighting up the darkest night,**  
 **I'll shine, shine your way**

 **Now I can see,**  
 **You are the one,**  
 **Sent here to show me the way**

 **All of our tears will dry faster in the sun,**  
 **Starting today,**  
 **Shine, shine, shine,**  
 **We're on our way,**  
 **Shine, shine, shine,**  
 **That's what we say,**  
 **Shine, shine, shine,**  
 **Shine your way**

 **There's a reason why**  
 **You shine, shine your way**

 **All of our tears will dry faster in the sun**  
 **Shine your way**

* * *

 **Back at The Hospital.**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I will.**

 **Superman/Clark: I love you.**

 **Gabriella: Me too.**

 **Superman/Clark: Are you ready to go back home tonight?**

 **Gabriella: *Sighs.* I'm not sure. The doctors haven't told me anything, since the incident yesterday.**

 **Superman/Clark: So, their planning on keeping you in for another night then?**

 **Gabriella: It looks like they do.**

 **Superman/Clark: Why?**

 **Gabriella: I don't know exactly why.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: I don't what I did to deserve you, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Neither do I. Are you alright?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I am. I don't what I do if I lost you.**

 **Gabriella: And I don't know what I'd do if I lost as well, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Hugs her.* I'm never letting you go, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: *Hugs him back.* Neither am I.**

 **Superman/Clark: Do you want me to tell you something.**

 **Gabriella: What is that something?**

 **Superman/Clark: Perry and that man thought you were pregnant with my child.**

 **Gabriella: What did you say to them?**

 **Superman/Clark: That you weren't with child yet.**

 **Gabriella: Your right.**

 **Superman/Clark: I am?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, you are.**

 **Superman/Clark: Why?**

 **Gabriella: I don't wanna be like my mother, and murder my own child, only because, she wanted a boy, and not me and my sister, Lily. I wish I knew knew what my sister was like when she was born into this world.**

 **Superman/Clark: I wish that too, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: You do?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I do. She would love to have known how brave you are right now.**

 **Gabriella: I bet she would.**

 **Superman/Clark: Of course she would, if she were still alive.**

 **Gabriella: I don't even know if she's still alive, but she will always be alive in my heart forever.**

 **Superman/Clark: Did you care for your sister?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I did.**

 **Superman/Clark: But why didn't your mother?**

 **Gabriella: I don't know. But what I do know is that she always shut me out of her life, and I, never understood why she did what she did to me or understood, why she never showed me any love, like she has done for my baby brother, who barely even knows me. It's so unbecoming of her. I thought she cared, but she didn't.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Shushes her.* Calm down.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because you'll start crying, and you don't want that, do you?**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: You'll be alright now. Your mother can't hurt or abuse you any more, because I'm here for you.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: And I won't let any harm come to you.**

 **Gabriella: I know you won't.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Smiles into her neck/lets go of her.***

 **Gabriella: *Smiles at him.* Who told you to let go?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Laughs.* No-one did.**

 **Gabriella: Alrighty then.**

 **Superman/Clark: Would you like to go on a date with me?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I would love to out on a date with you.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Kisses her lips.***

 **Gabriella: *Closes her eyes/kisses him back.***

 **Superman/Clark: Let's see about getting you released first, before we can start dating.**

 **Gabriella: Good idea.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Comes in.***

 **Gabriella: What is it now?**

 **Nurse Sarah: We checked your ex-ray scan and everything appears fine.**

 **Superman/Clark: So is she free to go now?**

 **Nurse Sarah: Yes, she is. But there's someone who wishes to see her.**

 **Gabriella: And who is that person?**

 **Nurse Sarah: Your sister, Lily.**

 **Gabriella: *Faints.***

 **Superman/Clark: You had to go and do that, and besides, how can her sister be alive when she's suppose to be...**

 **Nurse Sarah: Dead? I know. But somehow, she's alive and is about to give birth to her niece and nephew.**

 **Superman/Clark: What?**

 **Nurse Sarah: Her sister is having a son and daughter.**

 **Superman/Clark: How did this happen?**

 **Nurse Sarah: The social workers put her into a foster home, to be away from her abusive mother, and she told them to tell Mrs. Montez that she was dead, that's why their mother lied to her all these years, and why Gabriella had thought she was always dead to her. It was because of their mother telling her a lie.**

 **Superman/Clark: Now she knows?**

 **Nurse Sarah: Now she knows the truth.**

 **Superman/Clark: Of course she does. Is she married?**

 **Nurse Sarah: She is.**

 **Superman/Clark: What is his name?**

 **Nurse Sarah: His name is Hector Cullen. He is also a doctor himself.**

 **Superman/Clark: Wow. And what about her?**

 **Nurse Sarah: She's a carer.**

 **Superman/Clark: She is?**

 **Nurse Sarah: Yes, she is.**

 **Lily: *Knocks on the door.* Can I come in? I need to see my sister.**

 **Superman/Clark: You can, but only if you tell me why you lied to your own sister, who barely even knew you.**

 **Lily: There was a reason why I had to, and who are you?**

 **Superman/Clark: I am Superman. Gabriella's boyfriend.**

 **Lily: You are?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I am. I am the only person that cares about her right now, since your mother never showed her any love.**

 **Lily: She did the same thing with me that's why I went into foster care.**

 **Superman/Clark: Is that the real reason why you left her to suffer just as much as she did? She idolized you, Lily. She looked up to you. And then, you had to walk right out of her life.**

 **Lily: It wasn't my fault. There was no-one to save her from the house hold, and no-one to take her from it.**

 **Superman/Clark: But I did. I'm stopping her from going back to Albuquerque, because she shouldn't have to put up with her mother abusing her over and over again.**

 **Lily: You saved her?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I did.**

 **Lily: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/reaches for Superman's hand.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Holds her hand/strokes her hair.***

 **Lily: I guess you are right. She is cared for and well looked after by you.**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, she is.**

 **Gabriella: I can't believe you and my mother lied to me my whole enter life, Lily. I thought you were really dead.**

 **Lily: You did?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, but the truth is that, I can't trust you or our dear mother, and now our brother is going to be loved by so many other people, and still he will be denied that we are his sisters by birth.**

 **Lily: I know, Gabby.**

 **Gabriella: Don't call me 'Gabby' or 'Gabs'. That's a name that I was called by my ex-boyfriend, who dumped me for _Sharpay Evans._**

 **Lily: I know. And I understand that you don't trust me right now, but I sending out invitations to my engagement party.**

 **Superman/Clark: She's not going to your** **engagement party.**

 **Lily: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because I think the postman lost my invite, so I won't be joining you.**

 **Lily: You have to come. It's going to be very boring with out you.**

 **Superman/Clark: She said no, or have you already forgotten?**

 **Lily: I understand. I'm sorry.**

 **Gabriella: Sorry that you and mum have lied to me my whole enter life? Sorry that you faked your own death? Sorry that you left your only sister and brother behind with our abusive mother? Sorry that you didn't accept me as a sister, and accepted the foster ones? Sorry that I never really knew you?**

 **Lily: I'm sorry for all those times.**

 **Gabriella: I needed you, Lily. But was there a time when you ever needed me? I guess there wasn't. You well and truly pushed me out of your life, Lily. But Superman didn't.**

 **Lily: He did?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, he did.**

 **Lily: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: I think it's about time you left.**

 **Superman/Clark: Me too.**

 **Lily: *Starts crying.* Fine. I guess I should've checked Gabriella's ship, but honestly, it has sailed, and I'm so not on it. Which is my fault. I should've known not to come. I don't even know why came, but this is all my fault, and I'm sorry if I let you down, Gabriella. But I am still your sister. Wish means, I never forgot about you. I thought of you everyday, but I guess, it was a mistake coming here.**

 **Gabriella: It was, but I think of you to.**

 **Lily: You do?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do. And I love you, but I won't ever forgive you for lying.**

 **Lily: I understand, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Come here.**

 **Lily: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because I'm going to hug you.**

 **Lily: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Hugs her.***

 **Lily: *Hugs her back.***

 **Gabriella: Now go, Lily.**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, go, Lily.**

 **Lily: *Leaves a note/goes back to her son/daughter.***

* * *

 ** _[CHORUS 1:]_**  
 **Set me free _[3x]_**  
 **Stop tearing up my heart**  
 **tearing me apart**  
 **Set me free _[3x]_**

 **set me free**  
 **I see when you're driving along the highway**  
 **if love like that is shining in your eyes**  
 **I remember everything you have told me**  
 **come on _[4x]_**  
 **leave me all alone**  
 **why don't you go on home**  
 **so you don't know how happy I will be**  
 **I don't need your love**  
 **I don't want your love**  
 **so come on and set me free**

 ** _[CHORUS 1]_**

 ** _[CHORUS 2:]_**  
 **Set me free _[3x]_**  
 **stop messing with my mind**  
 **you're wasting time**  
 **set me free _[3x]_**  
 **can't break your heart**  
 **set me free**

 **If you never wanted to feel my lovin'**  
 **then let me just keep walking on my way**  
 **do you ever think you can change your love life**  
 **your life**  
 **now is the best time to leave it all behind**  
 **you really want to make me feel so blue**  
 **I don't need your love**  
 **I don't want your love**  
 **so come on and set me free**

 ** _[CHORUS 1]_**

 ** _[CHORUS 2]_**

 **now when did if all go wrong**  
 **I thought love would go on and on and on and on**  
 **want you change**  
 **want you change your life**  
 **set me free**

 ** _[CHORUS 1]_**

 ** _[CHORUS 2]_**

 **Set me free _[3x]_**  
 **can't break your heart**  
 **set me free**

* * *

 **Superman/Clark: *Gets in beside her/takes her in his arms.* Are you okay?**

 **Gabriella: No, not after I found out that my sister was alive after all this time.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know.**

 **Gabriella: Are you alright?**

 **Superman/Clark: You mean after finding out the truth as well?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods.***

 **Superman/Clark: Then yes, I am alright, and seeing you faint as the truth was revealed made me realize on how much I loved and why I need to protect you from all sorts of dangers. I can't let anyone hurt you like that again. Not now, or ever will I let someone lay a finger on the one I love, which is always gonna be you.**

 **Gabriella: It will be me.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know.**

 **Gabriella: *Sees the look on his face.* What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: I have to get you out of here.**

 **Gabriella: What?**

 **Superman/Clark: Relax, I'm just kidding with you.**

 **Gabriella: You are?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I am.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Unhooks her from the morphine drip.* She is free to go home now.**

 **Gabriella: I am?**

 **Superman/Clark: She is?**

 **Nurse Sarah: Yes, but her neck still has to heal, before she can eat again.**

 **Superman/Clark: What do you mean?**

 **Nurse Sarah: The bag left the red marks, which means she cannot eat, but she can drink.**

 **Superman/Clark: So, she won't be able to eat for a while?**

 **Nurse Sarah: I'm just messing you both. She is able to eat her food.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Leaves them.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Smiles.* Your free to go out with me.**

 **Gabriella: *Smiles.* I am glad that I am.**

 **Superman/Clark: Me too.**

 **Gabriella: *Gets up/changes into her work clothes.* You don't mind, do you?**

 **Superman/Clark: Of course I don't.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: But firstly, I want to make a quick pit stop at your house, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because I figured that you might want to go home, and get changed into something a little more decent. To make your life a whole lot easier.**

 **Gabriella: Alrighty then.**

 **Superman/Clark: Why did your sister come into the hospital unexpected?**

 **Gabriella: I don't know, but as the nurse said she is my sister after all, but I meant what I said. I won't ever forgive her and mum for lying to me all those years that she remained still alive. I would never lie to my own sister about me being dead, because at the end of the day, I know that I'll be the one that's lying.**

 **Superman/Clark: Your telling the truth.**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am.**

 **Superman/Clark: I've been thinking.**

 **Gabriella: Thinking about what exactly?**

 **Superman/Clark: About having... You know what?**

 **Gabriella: What?**

 **Superman/Clark: Never mind.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: We'll probably talk about it over dinner.**

 **Gabriella: What about?**

 **Superman/Clark: About our future and on where we go from here.**

 **Gabriella: That's a great idea, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Walks over to near by window/opens it till it's wide enough/looks back at her/climbs out it/lays a hand out for her.* Are you ready to fly to your house with me?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay. Hold on to me, Gab, and don't ever let go of me.**

 **Gabriella: *Takes his hand/holds on to it tightly.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Pulls her closely to him.***

 **Gabriella: Just don't let me fall.**

 **Superman/Clark: With me always around, I will never let you fall. You are my life, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: I know you are.**

 **Superman/Clark: I love you, Gabs.**

 **Gabriella: I love you too.**

 **Superman/Clark: I'm glad you came to the City of Gotham.**

 **Gabriella: You are?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, my life would've been boring without you in it, and someday, I hope we will have kids of our own to be right where we are at this very moment.**

 **Gabriella: Do you want kids right at this very moment with me?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I do. But it can wait.**

 **Gabriella: I believe it can.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Thinks.* What am I saying? Of course I want to have kids with her today. It's just that I want to get to know her a little bit better, and then, I'll settle down with her, until she's ready to give in.**

 **Gabriella: *Thinks.* He wants to start a family with me. And I want to start one with him too.**

 **Superman/Clark: What are you thinking, Gab?**

 **Gabriella: I am thinking that maybe your right, but it can wait a while longer.**

 **Superman/Clark: I guess it could.**

* * *

 **Why you hanging in the background?**  
 **Like a painting that's been turned round**  
 **Come on, come on, come on, come on**  
 **Come on, come on, come on, come on**  
 **Why you humming with your mouth shut?**  
 **It's like Aretha singing backup**  
 **Come on, come on, come on, come on**  
 **You know the words, go write your song**

 **Make it loud**  
 **It's your time now**  
 **Can you feel it now?**

 **You got the heart of a phoenix**  
 **So let them see you rise**  
 **Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey**  
 **Let them know that you mean it**  
 **Let them see you rise**  
 **Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey**

 **You feel it burn when you're knocked down**  
 **But let the fire be your crown**  
 **Come on, come on, come on, come on**  
 **Come on, come on, come on, come on**  
 **So go and claim your kingdom**  
 **Then slay all your demons**  
 **Come on, come on, come on, come on**  
 **I know you know where you belong**

 **Don't look now**  
 **But you're off the ground**  
 **Can you feel it now?**

 **You got the heart of a phoenix**  
 **So let them see you rise**  
 **Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey**  
 **Let them know that you mean it**  
 **Let them see you rise**  
 **Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey**

 **Let's see you show how high you can go**  
 **Flying right past the ones who said no**  
 **Let's give them all one hell of a show**  
 **Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey**

 **You got the heart of a phoenix**  
 **So let them see you rise**  
 **Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey**

 **You got the heart, you got the heart**  
 **You got the heart of a, heart of a, hey**  
 **You got the heart, you got the heart**  
 **You got the heart of a, heart of a, hey**  
 **You got the heart, you got the heart**  
 **You got the heart of a, heart of a, hey**  
 **You got the heart, you got the heart**  
 **You got the heart of a, heart of a**

 **You got the heart of a phoenix**  
 **So let them see you rise**  
 **Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey**  
 **You got the heart of a phoenix**  
 **So let them see you rise**  
 **Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey**  
 **Let them know that you mean it**  
 **Let them see you rise,**  
 **Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey**

* * *

 **Restaurant**

 **(** **They both reach her house.)**

 **Gabriella: Are you coming in with me?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I am. Because I don't want the same exact thing to happen to you again.**

 **Gabriella: Your right.**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I am.**

 **Gabriella: What an interesting day it's been.**

 **Superman/Clark: It's been an interesting day for me too, Gab. Especially, after finding out that your sister was still alive after all those yes of her lying and scheming against your mother.**

 **Gabriella: They both deserved it.**

 **Superman/Clark: I believe they did.**

 **Gabriella: Do you mind waiting while I put on dress?**

 **Superman/Clark: I don't mind waiting at all for you.**

 **Gabriella: And what about you?**

 **Superman/Clark: I'll change in the bathroom, but wait for me.**

 **Gabriella: *Walks up to house/goes into her left pocket/reaches for the key/unlocks the door/finds a pair of scissors on the floor/picks them up/Hands it to him.* I will wait for you, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Looks at them.* So that's how they must've gotten in the first place.**

 **Gabriella: And there's a name on them saying Lex Luthor.**

 **Superman/Clark: Lex Luthor is the one that's after you?**

 **Gabriella: It looks like it to me.**

 **Superman/Clark: But why would he be after you, Gabriella?**

 **Gabriella: I have no idea.**

 **Superman/Clark: Neither do I.**

 **Gabriella: So, what restaurant are we going to?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clarke Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent**

 **Author's Note: I was speechless after what had happened yesterday. It had finally thundered here in England. It literally made my day so much brighter than many days before. And my bedroom has cooled down, but it's still mildly hot here. I missed the rain so much, that it made me cry. I love it when it rains.**

* * *

 **First things first**  
 **I'mma say all the words inside my head**  
 **I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh**  
 **The way that things have been, oh ooh**

 **Second things second**  
 **Don't you tell me what you think that I could be**  
 **I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh**  
 **The master of my sea, oh ooh**

 **I was broken from a young age**  
 **Taking my sulking to the masses**  
 **Writing my poems for the few**  
 **That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me**  
 **Singing from heartache from the pain**  
 **Taking my message from the veins**  
 **Speaking my lesson from the brain**  
 **Seeing the beauty through the...**

 **Pain!**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 **Pain!**  
 **You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**  
 **Pain!**  
 **Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**  
 **My life, my love, my drive, it came from...**  
 **Pain!**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **Third things third**  
 **Send a prayer to the ones up above**  
 **All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh**  
 **Your spirit up above, oh ooh**

 **I was choking in the crowd**  
 **Building my rain up in the cloud**  
 **Falling like ashes to the ground**  
 **Hoping my feelings, they would drown**  
 **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**  
 **Inhibited, limited**  
 **Till it broke open and rained down**  
 **And rained down, like...**

 **Pain!**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 **Pain!**  
 **You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**  
 **Pain!**  
 **Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**  
 **My life, my love, my drive, it came from...**  
 **Pain!**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **Last things last**  
 **By the grace of the fire and the flames**  
 **You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh**  
 **The blood in my veins, oh ooh**  
 **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**  
 **Inhibited, limited**  
 **Till it broke open and rained down**  
 **And rained down, like...**

 **Pain!**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**  
 **Pain!**  
 **You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**  
 **Pain!**  
 **Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**  
 **My life, my love, my drive, it came from...**  
 **Pain!**  
 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

* * *

 **Back in Albuquerque**

 **Troy: *Walks up the stairs/slams his bedroom door/sits at the edge of his bed/sighs/lays back down.***

 **Mr. Bolton: *Knocks on his door.* Troy, what happened back in Gotham City?**

 **Troy: *Cries.* Gabriella decided to stay there.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Why?**

 **Troy: Because I broke her heart and now she won't ever forgive for what I did to her. It's my fault for breaking up with her in the first place.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Then why did you let her go?**

 **Troy: Because I thought it was the right thing to do, but now she's never coming back here, to be with me. She chooses that Clark Kent guy over me, and tells him that she loves him, which she use to tell me, but now, she's with him, I guess that I broke her by saying that I wanted to break up with.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Troy, son, you can't go blaming yourself. You were already moving on from her and look how far it's gotten you.**

 **Troy: Then I will.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Sharpay's the one that is in love with you, and I know that deep down, that you love her too. She's the one for you.**

 **Troy: How can you be so sure that she is?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Because she wasn't like that nerd that you were dating for four to six years running. It's about time you moved on from all the pain, and let Gabriella go to the one she loves, which Clark Kent.**

 **Troy: *Sighs.* I guess your right.**

 **Mr. Bolton: That's because I am, son.**

 **Troy: Okay.**

 **Mr. Bolton: And why is the nerd in The City Of Gotham anyway?**

 **Troy: Because she got a job transfer there.**

 **Mr. Bolton: She did?**

 **Troy: Yes, but I won't suspect that she'll be coming back.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Why?**

 **Troy: Clark told me that she's staying in Gotham with him, which means, he was already moving on from Lois Lane, and onto her. I saw it in his eyes the way he was protecting her from me, when he winked at his manager. They cared about her, and that's not all there's even more. Richard saw her as a sister in his eyes, and decided to make as part of the family.**

 **Mr. Bolton: How?**

 **Troy: Her mother somehow, thought she was an accident bound to happen.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Who told you all this?**

 **Troy: Her mother did, after she had left her home to start a new life in Gotham.**

 **Mr. Bolton: You truly did love her? That's why you didn't want her to leave in the first place. You wanted her to stay with you, didn't you?**

 **Troy: Yes, satisfied?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Yes, I am now.**

 **Troy: She's probably pregnant by now.**

 **Mr. Bolton: She probably is.**

 **Troy: What is it, dad?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Are you planning on having children with Sharpay Evans?**

 **Troy: No, not yet. Not after everything I've been through just to get my old girlfriend back into my life once again.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Well, it's never going to happen, Troy. She's move on from you, after hearing everything you've ever said about her behind her back. She will never forgive you for what happened to her that day, on when you dumped her for no reason at all. I know that she never wanted to leave you. She loved you more than anything in the world, but obviously, she doesn't feel that way for you anymore. And she only feels for Clark Kent now.**

 **Troy: I know. I get it.**

 **Mr. Bolton: You get what?**

 **Troy: *Gets up from his bed/goes to his cupboard/grabs his suitcase.* That she doesn't love me at all.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Troy, what are you doing?**

 **Troy: Packing.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Why?**

 **Troy: *Exhales.* Because I'm going to start a new life in New Zealand with my new girlfriend, Sharpay Evans.**

 **Mr. Bolton: So, are you going to abandon us?**

 **Troy: No, you and mum are coming with us both to begin our lives in a new place, rather than to here in Albuquerque, and watch Gabriella make babies with Clark Kent in another city.**

 **Mr. Bolton: You wanna go, don't you?**

 **Troy: Yes, I do. I can't bare here any more. I want to get away from here.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Your right. I'll have a chat with your mother to see what she says, okay?**

 **Troy: Okay, dad.**

* * *

 **Right now, I'm in a state of mind  
**

 **I wanna be in like all the time**  
 **Ain't got no tears left to cry**  
 **So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up**  
 **I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up**  
 **I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up**  
 **I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up (oh, yeah)**

 **I'm pickin' it up (yeah), pickin' it up (yeah)**  
 **Lovin', I'm livin', so we turnin' up**  
 **Yeah, we turnin' it up**

 **Ain't got no tears in my body**  
 **I ran out, but boy, I like it, I like it, I like it**  
 **Don't matter how, what, where, who tries it**  
 **We're out here vibin', we vibin', we vibin'**

 **Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down**  
 **Can't stop now, can't stop so shut your mouth**  
 **Shut your mouth, and if you don't know**  
 **Then now you know it, babe**  
 **Know it, babe, yeah**

 **Right now, I'm in a state of mind**  
 **I wanna be in, like, all the time**  
 **Ain't got no tears left to cry**  
 **So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah)**  
 **I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up**

 **Oh, I just want you to come with me**  
 **We're on another mentality**  
 **Ain't got no tears left to cry**  
 **So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up**  
 **I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up**  
 **Pickin' it up, pickin' it up**  
 **I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up (oh, yeah)**  
 **Yeah, we turnin' it up**

 **They point out the colors in you, I see 'em too**  
 **And, boy, I like 'em, I like 'em, I like 'em**  
 **We're way too fly to partake in all this hate**  
 **We out here vibin', we vibin', we vibin'**

 **Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down**  
 **Can't stop now, can't stop, so shut your mouth**  
 **Shut your mouth, and if you don't know**  
 **Then now you know it, babe**  
 **Know it, babe, yeah**

 **Right now, I'm in a state of mind**  
 **I wanna be in, like, all the time**  
 **Ain't got no tears left to cry**  
 **So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah)**  
 **I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up**

 **Oh, I just want you to come with me**  
 **We're on another mentality**  
 **Ain't got no tears left to cry (so don't cry)**  
 **So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah)**  
 **I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up**

 **Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down**  
 **Can't stop now**  
 **Shut your mouth**  
 **Ain't got no tears left to cry**  
 **Oh yeah, oh yeah**

 **Oh, I just want you to come with me**  
 **We're on another mentality**  
 **Ain't got no tears left to cry (cry)**  
 **So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah)**  
 **I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up**

 **Pickin' it up (yeah), pickin' it up (yeah)**  
 **Lovin', I'm livin', so we turnin' up**  
 **Yeah, we turnin' it up**

* * *

 **Gotham**

 **(At Gabriella's house.)**

 **Superman/Clark: We're going to the one that's close by here.**

 **Gabriella: How are we getting there?**

 **Superman/Clark: By walking there.**

 **Gabriella: *Comes out of the closet/wearing a red dress.* Don't you think the red is a little bit too much?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Kisses her cheek.* No, it's not. You look absolutely perfect to me tonight.**

 **Gabriella: I am?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, you are.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: I sense a storm coming.**

 **Gabriella: A storm?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I do.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Spots the clouds in the distance/hears thunder.* That's why.**

 **Gabriella: Okay. So, what are we going to do?**

 **Superman/Clark: Maybe, perhaps, since there's a thunder storm, I was wondering if we should get a cab, and go to see a movie in the cinema or something.**

 **Gabriella: What kind of movie?**

 **Superman/Clark: Twilight or Guardians of The Galaxy?**

 **Gabriella: Guardians of The Galaxy.**

 **Superman/Clark: Guardians of The Galaxy it is then.**

 **Gabriella: What did you have in mind, Clark?**

 **Superman/Clark: I was thinking of going to see Twilight.**

 **Gabriella: Which one? There's five of them.**

 **Superman/Clark: The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

 **Gabriella: I'm not really into Twilight, but... *Trails off.***

 **Superman/Clark: But what?**

 **Gabriella: But I guess I could give a try.**

 **Superman/Clark: You would?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, of course I would, Clark. I would do anything for my loved one.**

 **Superman/Clark: So would I, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: *Hears the rumble of thunder/gets scared.***

 **Superman/Clark: Are you scared of the thunder, Gab?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am.**

 **Superman/Clark: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because when I was at East High, there was a flash flood, and a lot of people died. I don't understand why they had to die, and why they us so soon, when we needed them the most. My friend, Taylor had moved away to Forks to get a job there, and never called me back to tell me how it went. She never tells me a thing on what's happening now.**

 **Superman/Clark: No-one never tells me either.**

 **Gabriella: They don't?**

 **Superman/Clark: No, they do, but they cry out for help every single day of my life. Even you, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: I do?**

 **Superman/Clark: You do.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Looks at her for a moment.***

 **Gabriella: *Notices.* What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: Nothing, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: It's definitely not nothing.**

 **Superman/Clark: It's just you look very different to the girls I've ever met a long the way, Lois Lane was almost the same as you, Gab. But very much different.**

 **Gabriella: I guess we are. Do you still love her?**

 **Superman/Clark: No. I am trying to move on from her, but I'm having a tough time.**

 **Gabriella: You are?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: I think this relationship is a little too much for you, Clark.**

 **Superman/Clark: I think that too.**

 **Gabriella: Do you want to break-up with me for a while?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, until I am completely over her.**

 **Gabriella: Alrighty then. I guess we can still remain as friends for now, until you are ready to love again.**

 **Superman/Clark: And what about our movie, Gab?**

 **Gabriella: We can watch it some other time, Clark. Right now, you just need some alone time, and when your ready to fall in love again, I'll be here waiting for you.**

 **Superman/Clark: You will?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I will.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: I'll see you later, Clark.**

 **Superman/Clark: You too, Miss Montez.**

* * *

 **I'm so glad you made time to see me.**  
 **How's life? Tell me how's your family?**  
 **I haven't seen them in a while.**

 **You've been good, busier than ever.**  
 **We small-talk, work and the weather.**  
 **Your guard is up and I know why.**

 **Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind.**  
 **You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**

 **So this is me swallowing my pride,**  
 **Standing in front of you, saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"**  
 **And I go back to December all the time.**

 **It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**  
 **Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**  
 **I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**  
 **I go back to December all the time.**

 **These days I haven't been sleeping,**  
 **Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.**  
 **When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**

 **And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,**  
 **I watched you laughing from the passenger side.**  
 **And realized I loved you in the fall.**

 **And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**  
 **You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".**

 **So this is me swallowing my pride,**  
 **Standing in front of you, saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**  
 **And I go back to December all the time.**

 **It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**  
 **Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**  
 **I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.**  
 **I go back to December all the time.**

 **I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile.**  
 **So good to me, so right.**  
 **And how you held me in your arms that September night:**  
 **The first time you ever saw me cry.**

 **Maybe this is wishful thinking,**  
 **Probably mindless dreaming,**  
 **But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**

 **I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**  
 **So if the chain is on your door I understand.**

 **But this is me swallowing my pride,**  
 **Standing in front of you, saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**  
 **And I go back to December.**

 **It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**  
 **Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**  
 **I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**  
 **I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

 **I go back to December all the time.**  
 **All the time.**

* * *

 **Conscious: You did the right thing.**

 **Gabriella: I did?**

 **Conscious: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: It was a tough decision, but I think it was worth it.**

 **Conscious: How so?**

 **Gabriella: I had to let him go.**

 **Conscious: Yes, you did. But why?**

 **Gabriella: Because he can't get over his relationship that he previously had with Lois Lane. I need him to get over it first, and when he's ready I will be awaiting for his answer in time.**

 **Conscious: What happened to the old Gabriella?**

 **Gabriella: She's long gone.**

 **Conscious: Is she?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, she is. I need to focus on my work, and to help him with his.**

 **Conscious: Why all of the change in you now?**

 **Gabriella: Because he's changing me. He's making me happy than I ever was before, when things were starting to fall out of place for me, but they began to fall back into place when I moved here, and with Troy out of my life forever. And Clark/Superman are so in it.**

 **Conscious: True dat. But what happened to starting a family together?**

 **Gabriella: It will happen eventually when we are ready to marry and actually start a family together.**

 **Conscious: I guess you are right. We need to give him sometime alone. But he'll still save you right from conversations like this one we are having right now?**

 **Gabriella: Maybe, he will.**

 **Conscious: Do you want to start a family with him?**

 **Gabriella: I don't know, but what I do know is that, he needed this break-up to get over her. If I ever saw her, I would possibly give her a piece of my mind.**

 **Conscious: Are you jealous?**

 **Gabriella: I... No I'm not. It's just that I really care about Clark, and I love him, but the toughest thing is that he might go back to her. After all, she is his first love. I'm not. I am just the other girl in his life right now, and I don't want to be the other one. I very much saw that coming after I told him that I just wanted to remain as friends. He was my one shot at finding true love once again, and I'll do anything for love.**

 **Conscious: You would?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I would.**

 **Conscious: So who are you choosing?**

 **Gabriella: Superman/Clark I am choosing because he would never hurt me as much Troy Bolton.**

 **Conscious: Your obviously are not over Troy Bolton yet, are you?**

 **Gabriella: Of course not. I need to visit Albuquerque.**

 **Conscious: But Clark said that you are never going back there, after what he did to you.**

 **Gabriella: I'm sorry, Conscious. But I have too. It'll be my only chance to ever see him again. He is my only hope. He was my first true love, so I have to go back. He didn't want me leaving him, he wanted me to stay, and I couldn't give him a good enough reason as to why I had to go and leave his world so cold.**

 **Conscious: You are putting yourself in danger here.**

 **Gabriella: No, I am not. I have to see him.**

 **Conscious: So your going after Troy Bolton when he had told you that it would be as if you never existed in his world?**

 **Gabriella: If it's the only option I have. I can't just give up on him just like that, there's gotta be a better way to fix this relationship before it's too late.**

 **Conscious: It's a little too late, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: What do you mean?**

 **Conscious: He probably doesn't feel that way about you now. He might have moved on from what might've happened between the both of you.**

 **Gabriella: He does love me. He told me himself.**

 **Conscious: But he doesn't.**

 **Gabriella: Okay, I'm going to Albuquerque to see for myself.**

 **Conscious: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Runs upstairs/packs some clothes/rushes out of her bedroom/runs out the front door/locks the house up/calls for a cab.***

 **Cab Driver: Where are you going to, Miss?**

 **Gabriella: I'm going to Albuquerque.**

 **Cab Driver: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Closes her door.***

 **Conscious: You still don't know what your getting yourself into.**

 **Gabriella: *Thinks.* Yes, I do.**

 **Conscious: No, you don't. Your going to get yourself hurt.**

 **Gabriella: No, I'm not.**

 **Conscious: You can't trust Troy Bolton.**

 **Gabriella: Unfortunately, I can. He's never let me down. Apart from, breaking my heart, and leaving me for Sharpay Evans.**

 **Conscious: That's what I meant. Your endangering yourself here by putting your trust in the wrong person. Instead of the right person, who has always been right there along. And it seems like Superman won't be able to save us this time, since your the one that decided that it was time to go back to the place, to where you have your first heart broken.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Conscious: Then why are you trusting him again? Don't you want to be with Clark?**

 **Gabriella: *Thinks/nods.* Yes, I do want to be with Superman/Clark. I don't want to be without him, but Troy is the only option in finding out that if he really meant what he said. If he does, then it's true, and if not, then, all hope is lost. There's no chance in this relationship at all.**

 **Conscious: And?**

 **Gabriella: And then, I'll go back to The City of Gotham.**

 **Conscious: True dat.**

 **Gabriella: Alrighty then.**

* * *

 **I don't like your little games**

 **Don't like your tilted stage**  
 **The role you made me play**  
 **Of the fool, no, I don't like you**  
 **I don't like your perfect crime**  
 **How you laugh when you lie**  
 **You said the gun was mine**  
 **Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (Oh!)**

 **But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time**  
 **Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time**  
 **I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined**  
 **I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me**  
 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**

 **I don't like your kingdom keys**  
 **They once belonged to me**  
 **You asked me for a place to sleep**  
 **Locked me out and threw a feast (What?)**  
 **The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama**  
 **But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma**  
 **And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure**  
 **Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours**

 **But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time**  
 **Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time**  
 **I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined**  
 **I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me**  
 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**

 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**  
 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**  
 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**  
 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**  
 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**  
 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**  
 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**  
 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**

 **(Ooh, look what you made me do)**  
 **(Look what you made me do)**  
 **(Look what you just made me do)**  
 **"I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now."**  
 **(Look what you just made me do)**  
 **(Look what you made me do)**  
 **(Look what you made me do)**  
 **"Why?"**  
 **(Look what you just made me do)**  
 **"Oh, 'cause she's dead!" (Oh!)**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me**  
 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me**  
 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**

* * *

 **(They reach Albuquerque)**

 **Cab Driver: Which one of these are your old home, miss?**

 **Gabriella: It's the one with the sale sign.**

 **Cab Driver: It is?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, the one where my mum just came out of.**

 **Cab Driver: Okay.**

 **Cab Driver: *Parks up outside her house.***

 **Gabriella: *Gives him some money/gets out/closes the door.***

 **Cab Driver: *Drives away.***

 **Mrs. Montez: *Shouts.* What are you doing here?**

 **Gabriella: Visiting. Why is that a crime?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Yes. You shouldn't be here.**

 **Gabriella: I have every right to be here.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Why? Did you and that Clark fellow break up or something?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, we did. He can't get over Lois Lane. I came back to find out the truth of what had happened between me and Troy Bolton. And also to find out why you had lied to me my whole enter life.**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Lies/acts dumb.* What? I never lied to you.**

 **Gabriella: Yes, you did. You lied to me about my big sister being dead, and never told me that she had been put into social care. How could you be so cruel to me? And are you trying to tell my little brother that we are both dead to him? Clark told me that you had been abusing both me and my sister my whole life. You never really wanted me, why? Because you never cared about me at all. Except, that you only care for Liam now.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Gabriella-**

 **Gabriella: I don't wanna know or even hear an apology from you, mum. You were my mother, but you completely pushed me aside, all because you wanted a son and never me or my adorable big sister, why did you do all that for? Didn't you ever think that me and my sister were more important in life?**

 **Mrs. Montez: I didn't mean to push you away.**

 **Gabriella: Then why did you do it?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Because I thought I was doing the right thing by sending you to Gotham City rather than to abuse you over and over again.**

 **Gabriella: You didn't want me here?**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Tries to grab her hand.* I did.**

 **Gabriella: *Pushes her hand away.***

 **Mrs. Montez: Why won't you let me touch you, Gabby?**

 **Gabriella: Because you hurt me and I won't let me touch me ever again, not after you've put me. And besides, I doubt if I'm even allowed back in my old house, which used to be my home, until you kicked me out.**

 **Mrs. Montez: I will. It is still your home, but only different.**

 **Gabriella: This doesn't change a thing.**

 **Mrs. Montez: I know it doesn't, but you are still my daughter, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: *Walks into the house/spots her baby brother faster asleep in the living room.* I know I am. Do I still have my old bedroom?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Yes, you do still have your old bedroom.**

 **Gabriella: *Runs up stairs to her old room/opens up her door/goes in/throws her bag onto the bed/lays down on it/lets out a sigh of relief. Thinks.* I still need to see Troy Bolton, but what if he's left as well as I have?**

 **Conscious: You'll never know if you don't try.**

 **Gabriella: Your still with me?**

 **Conscious: Yes, I am.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Knocks on her door.* I've been needing to give this to you.**

 **Gabriella: You have?**

 **Mrs. Montez: It's in case you ever have children of your own someday, and raise them to be as brave as you are.**

 **Gabriella: Okay. What is it?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Your birthday present.**

 **Gabriella: What?**

 **Mrs. Montez: It's your birthday, Gabby.**

 **Gabriella: No, it's not.**

 **Mrs. Montez: yes, it is.**

 **Gabriella: Are you trying to kill me?**

 **Mrs. Montez: No, I am not trying to kill you, Gabby.**

 **Gabriella: Then prove it.**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Opens the box/pulls out a knife/puts it to her neck.***

 **Gabriella: *Gets up with her.* What are you going to do to me?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Kill you.**

 **Gabriella: You wouldn't do that.**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Cuts into her chest/throws her to ground/feels a cold breeze from behind her.* What are you doing here?**

 **Superman/Clark: Saving my girlfriend's life here.**

 **Gabriella: *Goes unconscious.***

 **Superman/Clark: She made the wrong decision by coming here to you.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Well, she should've stayed where she was. And she was never meant to come here any way.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Picks Gabriella up/wraps her arms around his neck.* I told her not to come here, but she came any way.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Now get her out of here.**

 **Superman/Clark: I will.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Good riddance.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Flies away with Gabriella in his arms/grabs her bag that holds her clothes in/thinks.* You silly, girl. Why did you go back to Albuquerque? You could've asked me to tag along with you.**

 **Gabriella: *Moves/wakes up/falls back to sleep.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Spots Gotham in the distance/strokes her hair.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/feels pain.***

 **Superman/Clark: It was your own fault. You went to Albuquerque, when I had told you not to.**

 **Gabriella: I know you did. And I went.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know you did. What am I going to with you?**

 **Gabriella: I don't know.**

 **Superman/Clark: By the way, I had sometime to think and it's...**

 **Gabriella: It's who?**

 **Superman/Clark: You, Gabriella. Your the one for me. And I promise to never hurt you like that again.**

 **Gabriella: You never did anything, Superman. It was all me.**

 **Superman: It was?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent**

* * *

 **This is my moment**  
 **This is my perfect moment with you**  
 **This is what God meant**  
 **This is my perfect moment with you**  
 **I wish I could freeze this space in time  
The way I feel for you inside  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
Tell me you love me when you leave  
You're more than a shadow, that's what I believe  
You take me to places I never dreamed I'd see  
Minute by minute you are the world to me  
I wish I could frame the look in your eyes  
The way that i feel for you inside  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
And if tomorrow brings a lonely day  
Here and now i know I haven't lived in vain  
I'll cry my tears in the rain  
and if love never comes again  
I can always say I've been  
to paradise skies in your eyes... in your eyes  
So tell me you love me the moment you leave  
You're more than a shadow, I've just to believe  
I wish I could keep you all of my life  
The way that I feel for you inside  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment  
With you, with you..**

* * *

 **Gabriella: Yes, it was. If I hadn't of gone to Albuquerque in the first place, I wouldn't of put myself in danger, and my mother wouldn't have hurt me.**

 **Superman/Clark: And she did.**

 **Gabriella: What?**

 **Superman/Clark: You've got a stab wound on your chest.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: I'm just glad that I got to you in time.**

 **Gabriella: I'm glad you as well,** **Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: You are?**

 **Gabriella: She would've killed me even before you arrived to save me in time.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Strokes her hair.* And I did save you. I would never want anything more to harm or even, hurt you, like your mother and your ex-boyfriend has done to you. You've been through enough pain, to end up like this.**

 **Gabriella: You are right.**

 **Superman/Clark: About what exactly?**

 **Gabriella: About what you said before when you told me not to go. Even my conscious told me not, and I wouldn't listen to it.**

 **Superman/Clark: Your conscious warned you?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, it did. And now, I wished that I had listened to it.**

 **Superman/Clark: Well, you would get yourself in danger, and injured by people who would try to make you feel so small, even fragile.**

 **Gabriella: That's because I am fragile, and I was dumb enough not to realize that I was trapped by the only mother I ever knew, who would try to kill me, even I knew that she wouldn't let me back into her life. I can't go back there, until things are sorted out with her and with me.**

 **Superman/Clark: You love your mum, don't you?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I do.**

 **Superman/Clark: But she hates you, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Looks at her for a moment in time.***

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: Your going to make a good mother one day. I know you will, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: And how will you know that?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because I will be right beside you all the way.**

 **Gabriella: You mean, you'll be it's father?**

 **Superman/Clark: You know I will be, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: Does the gunshot wound still hurt, Gab?**

 **Gabriella: *Feels pain.* Yes, it does.**

 **Superman/Clark: You'll make it through, Gab. Just don't fall asleep on me.**

 **Gabriella: I won't, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Kisses her forehead/thinks.* She finally listens to me, after I told not to go back to Albuquerque. Where mother was planning on killing her, but she's safe with me now, and I won't be letting her go anywhere, except to the mall to buy clothes or something. I promised myself that would look after her, and that's what I intend to do.**

 **Gabriella: What are you thinking?**

 **Superman/Clark: That you've finally listened to me.**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I have.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Lands outside the hospital.* I know you have.**

 **Gabriella: *Vision starts fading.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Shouts/tries to wake her up.* Gabriella, don't die on me now. I need you.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Comes over/helps him lie her down onto the hospital bed.* What happened?**

 **Superman/Clark: She was stabbed by her mother.**

 **Nurse Sarah: Why would she do that to her own daughter?**

 **Superman/Clark: I don't know, but I intend to stay with Gabriella over night, to see if she'll be alright. I would hate if anything more would happen to her.**

 **Nurse Sarah: She needs you, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know she does.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Checks Gabriella's eyes/rolls her down to 217.* Did anything more happen to her?**

 **Superman/Clark: No, nothing more did, Nurse Sarah, after seeing what her mother had done to her tonight.**

 **Gabriella: *Tries to wake up.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Takes her hand in his/Let's go.* Please wake up soon, Gabriella. I miss you.**

 **Nurse Sarah: She'll be alright, Superman. We'll do everything we can to make sure that she'll survive the night.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Grabs a chair/sits beside her/strokes up/down her arms.***

 **Nurse Sarah: I'll be back with with her morphine in the morning, when she's awake and alert.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Leaves.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Falls asleep.***

 **Gabriella: *Groans/Wakes up/feels pain as she moves her hand in his/reaches over/strokes his hair.* Superman?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Wakes up/holds her hand.* I'm here.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: I thought I'd lost you, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Me too.**

 **Superman/Clark: Do you want to know what happened back there?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do.**

 **Superman/Clark: I thought you had died on me, Gabriella, after seeing that you were fading fast, but I brought you here, and your safe now.**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Knocks on the door.***

 **Gabriella: *Feels pain/turns onto her side.* What's she doing here?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Whispers into her ear.* I don't know.**

 **Mrs Montez: I just came by and thought I might as well apologize to after what I did to her back home. I didn't realize that she meant every word that she had spoken, was truthful. I did shut her out of my life, but that didn't stop me from doing the things I did. Liam has gone into foster care, because the neighbors didn't want him going through the same thing as you, Lily and Jessica were going through when I kept on hurting you.**

 **Gabriella: Wait, a second, I had another sister that I never really knew about?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Yes. Superman, can we have a moment alone, so I can tell my daughter everything?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Thank you.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Leaves.***

 **Gabriella: *Thinks.* I wanted him to stay.**

 **Gabriella: Let me guess, Jessica's dead?**

 **Mrs. Montez: No, she's not. She's alive.**

 **Gabriella: She is?**

 **Mrs. Montez: She is, Gabby.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Mrs. Montez: And are you pregnant yet?**

 **Gabriella: No, and why does it matter to you, mum?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Never mind.**

 **Gabriella: Aren't you going now?**

 **Mrs. Montez: I am.**

 **Police officer: *Comes in/arrests her.***

 **Mrs. Montez: You set me up?**

 **Superman/Clark: No, she didn't. I called for them.**

 **Mrs. Montez: You did?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I did. Before you try to harm her again. You didn't think she would be alright if I left her more than a minute alone with you, after what you did to her all those years of you hurting her so badly that you never wanted her, but I do, and I plan on keeping her away from Albuquerque as long as I possibly can.**

 **Mrs. Montez: So your keeping her from me?**

 **Gabriella: If it's the only way of stopping me from going to you in jail.**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Leaves with the police.***

 **Police officer 2: Do you mind telling me what happened to you, Miss?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do. My mother stabbed me in the chest. It's still a bit sore.**

 **Police Officer 3: What else did she do?**

 **Gabriella: She hurt me when I was little.**

 **Police officer: We'll leave you alone.**

 ***They leave.***

 **Gabriella: *Feels pain once more/turns onto her back.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Closes the door/gets in beside her/pulls her close to him.* I am so proud of you, Gabriella. You wanna know why?**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because you told them truth of what she had been doing to you. Your whole entire life.**

 **Gabriella: That's because I raised my self not to be a liar like she is. You've kept me honest.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Hugs her gently.***

 **Gabriella: *Hugs him back.***

 **Superman/Clark: *kisses her lips.***

 **Gabriella: *Kisses him back.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Looks at her for a moment again.***

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: I think the only way to get you to stay put is to make you pregnant, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because it will stop you from going back to Albuquerque, and those horrible memories of you being harmed by your mother.**

 **Gabriella: But I have a brother there, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know you do, but he'll grow up, and hopefully, pay you a visit someday. Trust me, the boy will want to see you in time.**

 **Gabriella: I just hope your right.**

 **Superman/Clark: I am. You can trust in me, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

* * *

 **London, Paris, Tokyo**  
 **Thinkin' of you wherever I go**  
 **When I close my eyes**  
 **You're by my side**  
 **A thousand miles can't keep us apart**  
 **You're tender words serenade my heart**  
 **And you keep me smiling, perfect timing**  
 **I wish that you were here with me tonight**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **See I travelled all around the world now**  
 **And I've seen so many beautiful girls now**  
 **But somehow, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **You know I've been so many different places**  
 **And I've seen so many pretty faces**  
 **But baby, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **Close to you, close to you**

 **Planes and trains through sudden rain**  
 **Another hotel another daybreak**  
 **And I'm on my way**  
 **I called to say**  
 **I wish that you were here with me tonight**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **See I travelled around the world now**  
 **And I've seen so many beautiful girls now**  
 **But somehow, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **You know I've been so many different places**  
 **And I've seen so many pretty faces**  
 **But baby, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **Close to you, close to you**

 **And it feels like**  
 **You are always with me**  
 **On these long nights**  
 **Another lonely city**  
 **You are right here, right now**  
 **Cause in my mind I never left at all**  
 **Never left at all**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **See I travelled around the world now**  
 **And I've seen so many beautiful girls now**  
 **But somehow, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **You know I've been so many different places**  
 **And I've seen so many pretty faces**  
 **But baby, no one ever comes close to you**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **See I travelled around the world now**  
 **And I've seen so many beautiful girls now**  
 **But somehow, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **You know I've been so many different places**  
 **And I've seen so many pretty faces**  
 **But baby, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **Close to you, close to you**

 **Can you hear me**  
 **Can you hear me**  
 **Close to you, close to you**

* * *

 **Albuquerque**

 **Troy: *Finishes up packing his stuff.***

 **Mr. Bolton: *Knocks on his door.* I have news.**

 **Troy: On what?**

 **Mr. Bolton: On Gabriella.**

 **Troy: What about her?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Apparently, she popped into town, and got stabbed by her own mother, who knew she would eventually, make a comeback to Albuquerque.**

 **Troy: *Shocked/drops everything.* Her mother stabbed her?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Yes. But some guy named Superman saved her life, and took her back to The City Of Gotham.**

 **Troy: He did?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Yes, he did.**

 **Troy: She might've wanted to see me, dad. And he wouldn't let her.**

 **Mr. Bolton: I know.**

 **Troy: Does she still have feelings for me?**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Shakes his head.* I'm not really sure. I mean, you love Sharpay now, and obviously, moved on, so the chances are, I don't think she does, because she would've said something to you, but her mother didn't want to.**

 **Troy: It was...**

 **Sharpay: *Joins them.* Her mother was lying to her about her sisters death, and her brother, Liam has gone to Foster care.**

 **Troy: She had a brother and sister?**

 **Sharpay: *Corrects him.* Two sisters and one brother.**

 **Troy: What are their names, Sharpay?**

 **Sharpay: Do you think her sisters or brother?**

 **Troy: Her sisters names.**

 **Sharpay: Lily and Jessica are her sisters names.**

 **Mr. Bolton: They are?**

 **Sharpay: Yes. One of them paid Gabriella a visit to the hospital, after discovering that she was going to give birth to twins.**

 **Troy: Let me guess, Lily, right?**

 **Sharpay: Yes, it was Lily.**

 **Mr. Bolton: How did you know?**

 **Troy: Because I've seen her husband, Derek used to work just down the road from us, but he decided that he and Lily should move down to Boston, to get a bigger house, because he knew that anytime soon that she would drop.**

 **Sharpay: I thought her husband's name was Charles?**

 **Troy: That's Jessica's husband. He used to go to Stanford University.**

 **Sharpay: He did?**

 **Troy: Yes, he did. Gabriella was meant to be going there, but sadly, she started a job in Gotham.**

 **Sharpay: And why do we bring the topic back to her, Troy? Don't you love me?**

 **Mr. Bolton: She did not just ask that.**

 **Troy: *Sighs.* I do love you, Sharpay. I'm just having a tough time getting over this break-up with her. I want to be able to move on, but it's killing me softly inside. I want to forget about her, so that it doesn't keep on bringing me down this much. I just need her to be friends with me, but obviously, she doesn't wanna talk.**

 **Mr. Bolton: I don't think she does any way. Because she was just stabbed yesterday.**

 **Troy: I know.**

 **Sharpay: Besides, I'm ready to go to New Zealand when you are.**

 **Troy: I'm still packing me things away, but I might give this photo of Gabriella up to someone who needs.**

 **Sharpay: Give to her brother, Liam.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Where does he live now?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: *Joins them.* He lives on Nob Hill street.**

 **Mr. Bolton: That's around the corner from us, right?**

 **Sharpay: It is actually.**

 **Mrs. Bolton:** **Why are we going there any way?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Because Troy was to drop of a picture of his ex-girlfriend, at Liam's foster care home.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Oh. And are you all packed and ready to move to a new life in another country?**

 **Troy: Not yet, mum. But I will be.**

 **Sharpay: *Runs to the toilet/Throws up.***

 **Troy: *Follows after her.* Are you alright?**

 **Sharpay: I've been throwing up lately, and I've been a little light headed.**

 **Troy: How?**

 **Sharpay: I don't know, but I'll find out the reason why when I get home, to get my stuff and put it into my car.**

 **Troy: Okay.**

 **Sharpay: *Leaves/goes home.***

 **Mrs. Bolton: What's wrong with her, Troy?**

 **Troy: I don't know, can we just take my picture of Gabriella to Liam's foster care home?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Okay. Let's go.**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Grabs the picture frame/rushes out/Gets into the car/slams the door lightly/beeps the horn.* Come on, Troy.**

 **Troy: I'm coming.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Okay.**

 **Both: *Come out/get in the car together.***

 **Mrs. Bolton: *Fastens her seat belt/closes her door/starts the cars engine/pulls out of the drive way.)**

 **Troy: *Spots the road.* We're here.**

 **Mr. Bolton: We know.**

 **Troy: *Sees a foster care person come out/opens his door.***

 **Mr. Bolton: *Hands him the picture frame.***

 **Troy: *Takes it/walks up to Liam's foster care home/calls.* Excuse me, are you Liam's foster care home?**

 **Foster carer: *Nods politely/answers.* Yes, I am.**

 **Troy: Does he live here?**

 **Foster carer: Yes, he was left on our doorstep by Mrs. Montez, before she left to tell her daughter the entire truth of why she did what she did to her all those years ago.**

 **Troy: Okay. Could you give this to him? It's a picture of his dearest sister.**

 **Foster carer: Is she dead?**

 **Troy: *Nods/hands him the photo.* No, she's not. She's just in another town getting on with her life there.**

 **Foster Carer: *Takes it/looks at it.* What is her name?**

 **Troy: Her name is Gabriella Montez.**

 **Foster carer: I'll make sure that I'll give it to him, so he'll know her a little bit more.**

 **Troy: Okay.**

* * *

 **Let me sail, let me sail, let the Orinoco flow,**  
 **Let me reach, let me beach on the shores of Tripoli.**  
 **Let me sail, let me sail, let me crash upon your shore,**  
 **Let me reach, let me beach far beyond the Yellow Sea.**

 **(sail away, sail away, sail away) (sail away, sail away, sail away)**  
 **(sail away, sail away, sail away) (sail away, sail away, sail away)**

 **From Bissau to Palau - in the shade of Avalon,**  
 **From Fiji to Tiree and the Isles of Ebony,**  
 **From Peru to Cebu hear the power of Babylon,**  
 **From Bali to Cali - far beneath the Coral Sea.**

 **(sail away, sail away, sail away) (sail away, sail away, sail away)**  
 **(sail away, sail away, sail away) (sail away, sail away, sail away)**

 **From the North to the South, Ebudae into Khartoum,**  
 **From the deep sea of Clouds to the island of the moon,**  
 **Carry me on the waves to the lands I've never been,**  
 **Carry me on the waves to the lands I've never seen.**

 **We can sail, we can sail... (With the Orinoco flow)**  
 **We can sail, we can sail... (sail away, sail away)**  
 **We can steer, we can near with Rob Dickins at the wheel,**  
 **We can sigh, say goodbye Ross and his dependencies**

 **We can sail, we can sail...(sail away. sail away)**  
 **(We can reach we can beach, on the shores of Tripoli)**  
 **We can sail, we can sail...(sail away, sail away, sail away)**  
 **(From Bali to Cali - far beneath the Coral Sea.)**

 ** _[2x:]_ We can sail, we can sail... (sail away, sail away, sail away)**  
 ** _[3x:]_ (sail away, sail away, sail away)**

* * *

 **Gotham**

 **Gabriella: *Faster asleep in his arms.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Sees nurse Sarah coming in.***

 **Nurse Sarah: *Whispers.* Is she awake?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Whispers back.* No, but she was earlier on, when everything was so quiet.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Whispers.* I know. I just needed to take some blood test from her.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Whispers.* Why?**

 **Nurse Sarah: To see if there is anything wrong with her.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Sticks a needle into Gabriella's arm.***

 **Gabriella: *Flinches in her sleep.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Holds her tightly/whispers into her ear.* Your alright, Gab. The nurse is just taking a bit of blood from you.**

 **Gabriella: *Moves a little/falls faster asleep once more.***

 **Nurse Sarah: All done. It should take about three minutes or more.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Leaves them both.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Unwraps himself from her/stands by the window.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/groans/tries to move when she feels pain in her chest/goes to sit up.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Moves away from the window/looks over at her/sees her trying to sit up/Holds her down.* I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

 **Gabriella: That must've been some bad stabbing to my chest.**

 **Superman/Clark: It must've been.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Looks at her for a minute or two.* You look pale.**

 **Gabriella: I do?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, you do, Gab.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Comes back in with the test results/reads them over.***

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: Tell us, Nurse Sarah.**

 **Nurse Sarah: She is er,...**

 **Superman/Clark: She is what, Nurse Sarah.**

 **Nurse Sarah: Pregnant. There I said it. Happy now?**

 **Gabriella: I'm what?**

 **Nurse Sarah: You are pregnant.**

 **Gabriella: *Shocked/faints into her pillow.***

 **Superman/Clark: Well, that went will.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Leaves him with her.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up again.* How did this happen?**

 **Superman/Clark: It problem happened when you left for Albuquerque, on the day, we both broke up on.**

 **Gabriella: Oh.**

 **Superman/Clark: You won't be alone in this, Gab. I'll be helping you out.**

 **Gabriella: I know I won't be. But what happens now?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent**

* * *

 **You look around**  
 **It's staring back at you**  
 **Another wave of doubt**  
 **Will it pull you under**  
 **You wonder**

 **What if I'm overtaken**  
 **What if I never make it**  
 **What if no one's there?**  
 **Will you hear my prayer?**

 **When you take that first step**  
 **Into the unknown**  
 **You know that He won't let you go**

 **So what are you waiting for?**  
 **What do you have to lose?**  
 **Your insecurities, they try to alter you**  
 **You know you're made for more**  
 **So don't be afraid to move**  
 **Your faith is all**  
 **It takes in you**  
 **You can walk on the water too**

 **So get out**  
 **and let your fear fall to the ground**  
 **No time to waste**  
 **Don't wait**  
 **Don't you turn around and miss out**  
 **Everything you were made for**  
 **I know you're not sure**  
 **So you play it safe**  
 **Try to run away**

 **If you take that first step**  
 **Into the unknown**  
 **He won't let you go**

 **So what are you waiting for?**  
 **What do you have to lose?**  
 **Your insecurities, they try to alter you**  
 **You know you're made for more**  
 **So don't be afraid to move**  
 **Your faith is all**  
 **It takes in you**  
 **You can walk on the water too**

 **Even when it's stormin'**  
 **(Step Out)**  
 **Even when you're broken**  
 **(Step Out)**  
 **Even when your heart is telling you, telling you to give up**  
 **(Step Out)**  
 **When your hope is stolen**  
 **(Step Out)**  
 **You can't see where you're going**  
 **You don't have to be afraid**

 **So what are you waiting for?**

 **So what are you waiting for?**  
 **What do you have to lose?**  
 **Your insecurities, they try to alter you**  
 **You know you're made for more**  
 **So don't be afraid to move**  
 **Your faith is all**  
 **It takes in you**  
 **You can walk on the water too**

* * *

 _ **Gabriella: I know I won't be. But what happens now?**_

 **Superman/Clark: I don't know, but what I do know is that we're going to be amazing parents to this child no matter what.**

 **Gabriella: Your right. We are.**

 **Superman/Clark: Are you sleepy?**

 **Gabriella: No, just a little bit dizzy, but I'll be fine.**

 **Superman/Clark: Your going to have that for a while, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: I know I am.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay. Do you think Lex Luthor is still after you?**

 **Gabriella: I used to think that, and now, I just don't.**

 **Superman/Clark: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because he hasn't been any where near me, since the day of the attack happened to me at my house, but now, I mentioned it, I'm kind of scared of going back there.**

 **Superman/Clark: You don't have to be scared or afraid to go back.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because I'll be with you all the way.**

 **Gabriella: But don't you have a world that you need to protect first?**

 **Superman/Clark: I do, but it's you and this child who needs the protection more.**

 **Gabriella: We are?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, you are, and if anybody hurts you, I'll be there to get you out of it.**

 **Gabriella: *Smiles.* Your always gonna be right, aren't you?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Smiles.* Yes, I am. If I'm to protect you from harms way, Gab, your safety comes first, and so does the child.**

 **Gabriella: I guess your right.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know, and you still have the stab wound to recover from.**

 **Gabriella: *Looks down at her right side/Touches it/winces.* It's still sore.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know.**

 **Gabriella: *Yawns.***

 **Superman/Clark: You need your sleep, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Tries to leave.***

 **Gabriella: *Grabs him.* Please, stay.**

 **Superman/Clark: I will be back, Gab. I am not going any where.**

 **Gabriella: *Let's him go.* Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Kisses her forehead/Lips.***

 **Gabriella: *Kisses him back/whispers.* I love you.**

 **Superman/Clark: Me too. And I'll be back before you know it, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: *Turns onto her back/Begins to fall asleep.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Leaves/thinks.***

 **Conscious: What are you doing?**

 **Superman/Clark: I fear that Lex Luthor has something to do with all of this.**

 **Conscious: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because he tried to hurt her the other day.**

 **Conscious: But you do realize that we have a baby on the way now? We can't have her worry about what he'll do to our precious child.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know. I can't leave her on her own in this. She needs me more than ever now.**

 **Conscious: Yes, she does.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know. Any way, I came out to get some glasses of water for the both of us.**

 **Conscious: You did?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I did.**

 **Conscious: Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Hears Gabriella screaming/rushes back to her.***

 **Conscious: What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: She screamed, conscious. I'm going to see why.**

 **Conscious: And what if it's over nothing?**

 **Superman/Clark: She has nightmares.**

 **Conscious: Right. I forgot about that.**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, you did.**

 **Conscious: But how do you know?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because most of her dreams end up the same, and some of them are merely a like, or more stranger than usual.**

 **Conscious: I guess your right.**

 **Superman/Clark: And besides, it's her I'm more worried about now, since her mother almost trying to kill in Albuquerque, and then, her sister showing, was way too scary for me.**

 **Conscious: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: Cause, I thought she was suppose to remain dead, but obviously, she was alive. And I feel like Gabriella was lied to her whole enter life, with people keeping secrets from her, and her mother was trying to cover it up. I don't think she should go back there after everything that has happened to her. I need to protect her.**

 **Conscious: And that you will. Just let her know that she can trust you.**

 **Superman/Clark: She can. And she will.**

 **Conscious: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: Now can you let me go, so I can check on her now?**

 **Conscious: Yes, I am, letting you go.**

 **Superman/Clark: Thank you.**

 **Conscious: What for?**

 **Superman/Clark: For letting me see to Gabriella Montez.**

 **Conscious: Your welcome.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Runs towards Gabriella/sees tears rolling down her cheeks/pulls her into his arms.* I'm here. I'm not going any where, as I told you before, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: *Stops crying/feels the baby move.* I know, but the dream seemed real to me.**

 **Superman/Clark: It did?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, it did.**

 **Superman/Clark: How?**

 **Gabriella: It felt as if apart of me was taken away, but then, I realized that it was only just a dream.**

 **Superman/Clark: That's because it was.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Gets in beside her/pulls her close to him.* I was on my way to get you and me a glass of water, before I heard you scream from the room, so I rushed back to see what it was.**

 **Gabriella: And it was a nightmare.**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, it was.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Moves his hand/touches her belly.* It's really in there.**

 **Gabriella: It is.**

 **Superman/Clark: Do you wanna get out of here?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: When we get to your house, Gabriella, you won't be left alone, to defend on your own.**

 **Gabriella: I know I won't. Because, I'll have you to get me through the night.**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I will.**

 **Gabriella: *Unwraps his arms from her/leans over the side/gets out/feels pain/collapses to the floor.* Ow.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Helps her up/carries her back to the bed/lays her down/gets a bin/rubs her back.* Your going to have that for a while, Gab. Until, it's all gone.**

 **Gabriella: *Leans over once again/throws up.* I know I am.**

* * *

 **I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me,**  
 **Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be.**  
 **Open my eyes (yeah).**  
 **It was only just a dream.**  
 **So I travelled back down that road.**  
 **Will she come back? No one knows.**  
 **I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream.**

 **I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement.**  
 **Number one spot and now she find her a replacement.**  
 **I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**  
 **And now you ain't around, baby, I can't think.**  
 **I should've put it down, should've got the ring.**  
 **'Cause I can still feel it in the air,**  
 **See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair.**

 **My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife.**  
 **She left me, I'm tied.**  
 **'Cause I knew that it just ain't right.**

 **I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me,**  
 **Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be.**  
 **Open my eyes (yeah).**  
 **It was only just a dream.**  
 **So I travelled back down that road.**  
 **Will she come back? No one knows.**  
 **I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream.**

 **When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn.**  
 **Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn.**  
 **And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for.**  
 **More and more I miss her. When will I learn?**  
 **Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.**  
 **Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby.**  
 **Hey, she was so easy to love.**  
 **But wait—I guess that love wasn't enough.**  
 **I'm going through it every time that I'm alone.**  
 **And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone.**  
 **But she made the decision that she wanted to move on**  
 **'Cause I was wrong.**

 **I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me,**  
 **Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be.**  
 **Open my eyes (yeah).**  
 **It was only just a dream.**  
 **So I travelled back down that road.**  
 **Will she come back? No one knows.**  
 **I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream.**

 **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
 **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
 **And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything.**  
 **Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
 **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
 **Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything.**

 ** _[2x]_**  
 **I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me,**  
 **Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be.**  
 **Open my eyes (yeah).**  
 **It was only just a dream**  
 **So I travelled back down that road.**  
 **Will she come back? No one knows.**  
 **I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream.**

* * *

 **In Albuquerque**

 **Troy: *Gets back in the car.***

 **Mr. Bolton: I don't think Sharpay's really pregnant, son.**

 **Troy: What?**

 **Mr. Bolton: I think she's faking it.**

 **Troy: How?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Because I never saw the baby bump, or whatever.**

 **Troy: How can you say that? We've been dating for four days, since Gabriella left.**

 **Mr. Bolton: You should have stayed with Gabriella the nerd, son.**

 **Troy: But she has Superman now. And she's probably already pregnant by him, so it's obvious, she doesn't want me.**

 **Mr. Bolton: And how will you know that?**

 **Troy: Because you weren't there when I told her that she was a fake to me, and that she never existed in my world, and now, she's trusting him, all cause, I pushed her away and thought that she wasn't good enough for me. I told her to go and live out her dreams, while she had hers, I never got to have mine.**

 **Mr. Bolton: And what was that?**

 **Troy: I wanted to be the one that has children with her, but obviously not. It's always been him.**

 **Mr. Bolton: It was your fault that she left, Troy.**

 **Troy: But I pushed her trust away forever.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: I guess you did, Troy.**

 **Troy: And how would you know that? She was my future, my everything.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: We know she was. But Gabriella had choices to make for herself. It was either to stay here or not to. Whatever decision she made, she chose to go with her heart and follow it. It was never really up to you, Troy.**

 **Troy: I just miss her, mum.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: But you won't.**

 **Troy: Why?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Because we'll be moving to New Zealand, and hopefully, you'll find somebody new.**

 **Troy: Is this really your plan?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: What?**

 **Troy: To get me and Gabriella to go our separate ways so that we won't ever see each other again?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: It's for the best, Troy.**

 **Troy: It's for the best? Or what's best for you, mum? Which is it?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: It's what's best for you, Troy. Gabriella decide on what's best for her.**

 **Troy: Okay, I'll go to New Zealand with you for a fresh start.**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Starts the cars engine/pulls out of the driveway.***

 **Troy: *Thinks.* I need to get over her.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: What are you thinking about?**

 **Troy: *Lies.* Nothing. I need to speak with Sharpay if we're going to New Zealand.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Yes, you do, Troy.**

 **Troy: Okay.**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Parks up the car in the driveway.***

 **Sharpay: *Sees them.***

 **Troy: *Walks up to her/spots the tears forming down her cheeks/hugs.* What's the matter?**

 **Sharpay: I need to tell you in private.**

 **Troy: *Goes with her to the back yard.* What is it?**

 **Sharpay: *Cries.* I was never really pregnant by you.**

 **Troy: You weren't?**

 **Sharpay: Yes, I lied. And now...**

 **Troy: And now what?**

 **Sharpay: I have to move to Boston with my parents, because I lied to you.**

 **Troy: What's in Boston?**

 **Sharpay: My family and friends who I haven't seen in a long time.**

 **Troy: Oh. But why would you lie to to me, Sharpay? I thought you were different and better than this, but obviously, your nothing but a liar, like Gabriella is. You both make out that everything's okay, but it's not. That's why I want to get away from here, before I turn into a liar just like you and Gabriella.**

 **Sharpay: I am nothing like her, Troy.**

 **Troy: I know you aren't, but faking your pregnancy, was a pretty bad way to go.**

 **Sharpay: *Slaps him across the face.* You lie to, Troy. You told Gabriella that you didn't love her, and yet, you still went after her, when she no longer wanted you. It's your own fault that she's like this because you kept pushing her love and her away, even her trust in you was starting to fade away from you.**

 **Troy: *Touches his cheek.* She's not the monster. You are.**

 **Sharpay: Yes, I am.**

 **Mr. Bolton: What's going on here?**

 **Troy: *Starts crying.* She hit me, dad.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: We saw the whole enter thing.**

 **Troy: You did?**

* * *

 **Don't make me start without you**  
 **Oh la la la ohhh**  
 **Uh red one**  
 **Alexandra**  
 **Hey**

 ** _[VERSE 1]_**  
 **Ey, hey, I'm like a beast**  
 **Ey, hey, I'm like a beast**  
 **The DJ dropped the record Imma start a stampede**  
 **He dropped the record I'll start a stampede**

 **Ey boy, I'll push it out**  
 **Ey boy, I'll push it out**  
 **Fire in my belly like a merry go round**  
 **From front to the back I'll make you go round**

 ** _[BRIDGE]_**  
 **Yeah like me, get on the dance floor**  
 **Yeah like me**  
 **(don't wanna start without you)**

 ** _[CHORUS]_**  
 **Oh here I go**  
 **Drip dropping way down low**  
 **You bound to miss**  
 **Windin' ta this**  
 **Don't let me start without you**

 **Oh here I go**  
 **Your moving way to slow**  
 **I'm coming up**  
 **Put down your cup**  
 **Don't make me start without you**

 **(I don't wanna start without you)**  
 **(I don't wanna start without you)**

 ** _[VERSE 2]_**  
 **Eh boy, way that I move**  
 **Eh boy, way that I move**

 **Body like a weapon that'll make you go boom**  
 **Hit like a drum, I'll make you go (BOOM)**

 **Hey boy, oi were you at?**  
 **Hey boy, oi were you at?**

 **Your the only one that I want on my back**  
 **The only one I want on my back**

 ** _[BRIDGE]_**  
 **Yeah like me, get on the dance floor**  
 **Yeah like me**  
 **(don't make me start without you)**

 ** _[CHORUS]_**  
 **Oh here I go,**  
 **Drip dropping way down low**  
 **You're bound to miss**  
 **Windin' ta this**  
 **Don't let me start without you**

 **Oh here I go**  
 **Your moving way to slow**  
 **I'm coming up**  
 **Put down your cup**  
 **Don't make me start without you**

 ** _[MIDDLE]_**  
 **Hear it out push it out**  
 **Watch it how she work it out**  
 **popping couple bottles drink it up**  
 **i get another round i know you love the**  
 **rubber dub in the club dont start without me**  
 **i just got in the club**  
 **you steal the show no competion you the hottest thing**  
 **since the fire invention drop it on my head and you give me amnesia**  
 **shake it shake it shake it like your booty gotta seizure clear it down**  
 **propeller she wind and wind and wind imma press up behind behind behind**  
 **my girl she know what to do drop it like a missile that will make you go boom.**

 ** _[BRIDGE]_**  
 **Yeah like me, get on the dance floor**  
 **Yeah like me**  
 **(don't make me start without you)**

 ** _[CHORUS x2]_**  
 **Oh here I go,**  
 **Drip dropping way down low**  
 **You're bound to miss**  
 **Windin' ta this**  
 **Don't let me start without you**

 **Oh here I go**  
 **Your moving way to slow**  
 **I'm coming up**  
 **Put down your cup**  
 **Don't make me start without you**

* * *

 **Gotham Hospital/Gabriella goes home**

 **Superman/Clark: Are you ready to go home with me yet, Gab?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Picks her up/Opens the window/flies out of it/takes her back home.* Tell me if you feel sick or not.**

 **Gabriella: I'm feeling a little bit sick, but other than that, I'll be fine.**

 **Superman/Clark: Of course you will.**

 **Gabriella: Do you hear anything?**

 **Superman/Clark: No, apart from when I heard you scream from the hospital room, when I was on my way to get some cups of water.**

 **Gabriella: Oh. Have you ever thought of going to New Zealand?**

 **Superman/Clark: No. I'd rather stay here with you, but I have thought of going to Australia with you and our child someday, when we're both finish working over here.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Kisses her forehead.***

 **Gabriella: *Falls asleep in his arms.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Whispers into her ear/lands outside of her house/lays her on the ground/finds a key/unlocks the door/picks her up/takes her inside/lays her down gently on the sofa/locks the door/goes back into the living room/takes her upstairs to her bedroom/kisses her lips.* Sweet dreams, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: *Turns onto her side/nearly falls out.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Stops her/Thinks.* What is she getting herself into?**

 **Conscious: I don't know.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Puts his hand on her shoulder.* Are you alright?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I am.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay, Snappy.**

 **Gabriella: *Laughs.* I love that nickname.**

 **Superman/Clark: You do?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do.**

 **Superman/Clark: Alrighty then.**

 **Gabriella: *Gets up from the bed/runs to the toilet/throws up into it/passes out.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Picks her up/carries her back to her bedroom once more/lays her down/gets in beside her/rubs circles on her stomach.***

 **Gabriella: *Puts her head into his chest.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Whispers.* I'll never let anybody hurt you, or this baby of ours.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent**

* * *

 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Can't hold it back anymore**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Turn my back and slam the door**

 **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**  
 **Not a footprint to be seen**  
 **A kingdom of isolation**  
 **And it looks like I'm the Queen**

 **The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside**  
 **Couldn't keep it in,**  
 **Heaven knows I tried**

 **Don't let them in,**  
 **Don't let them see**  
 **Be the good girl you always had to be**  
 **Conceal, don't feel**  
 **Don't let them know**  
 **Well, now they know**

 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Can't hold it back anymore**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Turn my back and slam the door**

 **And here I stand,**  
 **And here I'll stay**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **The cold never bothered me anyway**

 **It's funny how some distance**  
 **Makes everything seem small**  
 **And the fears that once controlled me**  
 **Can't get to me at all**

 **Up here in the cold thin air**  
 **I finally can breathe**  
 **I know left a life behind**  
 **But I'm too relieved to grieve**

 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Can't hold it back anymore**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Turn my back and slam the door**

 **And here I stand**  
 **And here I'll stay**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **The cold never bothered me anyway**

 **Standing frozen**  
 **In the life I've chosen**  
 **You won't find me,**  
 **The past is so behind me**  
 **Buried in the snow**

 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Can't hold it back anymore**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Turn my back and slam the door**

 **And here I stand**  
 **And here I'll stay yeah,**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah,**  
 **Yeah yeah yeah, oh, whoa**

 **Let it go**  
 **Yeah yeah**  
 **Na na**  
 **Here I stand, ooh,**  
 **Ooh, let it go**  
 **Let it go, ooh,**  
 **Ooh,**  
 **Ooh, let it go**

* * *

 **Gabriella: *Whispers in her sleep/Mumbles.* I know you won't, Superman.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Thinks.* She never mumbles in her sleep.**

 **Conscious: Well, that'll be a first.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I know.**

 **Conscious: Okay. Do you think he'll come for her?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Who exactly?**

 **Conscious: Lex Luthor?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I don't think he will get anywhere near her.**

 **Conscious: Well, I think he will.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: If he does, I'll be here with her, until the end.**

 **Conscious: What about getting married to her?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Sighs/Thinks.* I'm not sure about that. We only just became a couple with a child on the way, and possibly after she's had, hopefully, I will ask her to marry me, when I am ready to propose to her first.**

 **Conscious: That's true, but why?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Because I don't want to rush her into anything.**

 **Conscious: Why again?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Because she's already been through so much already.**

 **Conscious: Okay.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Anyway, I need to be awake in case somebody tries to kidnap her or even worse, take her back to Albuquerque.**

 **Conscious: You say it like it's a bad thing.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: That's because I am worried about her.**

 **Conscious: I know, but has the gunshot wound healed yet?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I don't think so.**

 **Conscious: It hasn't?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Of course it hasn't. She only just got out of the hospital a few days ago, and I don't think it'll heal up.**

 **Conscious: I believe it will get better.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Okay.**

 **Conscious: And coming back to that sleep thing?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: What about it?**

 **Conscious: I'll wake you up in case anything happens. I can sense it for you.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Falls asleep/wakes up.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/looks up at him.* What is it?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I'm scared for you, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Because I'm scared that someone will try and kidnap you from me.**

 **Gabriella: *Touches his face.* Don't think like that. I'll never let anybody harm me or our baby, like my mother did to me and my sister.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Grabs her hand/kisses it.* Do you promise me, Gab?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do, Clark.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Hears a window being smashed in the kitchen/whispers.* I have to get you out of here.**

 **Gabriella: *Whispers.* Why? What is it?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Whispers into her ear.* Lex Luthor is here.**

 **Gabriella: *Runs to the toilet/Throws up/flushes the toilet/Whispers.* Let's go.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Picks her up/rushes back to bedroom/shuts the door quietly/opens the window/Flies her away from her house/lands in a near by park/sits her the bench/sits down beside her.* Are you alright?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, but what was Lex Luthor doing at my house.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Looking for you.**

 **Gabriella: Oh.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Strokes her hair.* Don't worry. Your safe now.**

 **Gabriella: *Lays her head on his shoulder.* I love you.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Me too.**

 **Gabriella: I can't go back home now, so what are we going to do?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Camping here in the park instead, until they've stop hunting for you and our baby.**

 **Gabriella: I was thinking of a hotel, but your idea is better than mine. Because I don't have much money.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Chuckles/hugs her.* I know you don't.**

 **Gabriella: *Feels the baby kick/hugs him.* He or she certainly knows who their parents are.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Touches her stomach/feels the baby move.* He or she certainly does know.**

 **Gabriella: *Spots Lex Luthors guards in the distance.* That's what I was afraid off.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: What is it?**

 **Gabriella: *points behind him.* Look.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Looks/grabs her/runs/finds an alley way/hides with her.***

 **Gabriella: Why are they track... *Faints.***

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Catches her/Flies up with her in his arms/lands on the roof/lays her gently onto the ground/leaves her for a minute/comes back with a blanket/pillow.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up.***

 **Clark/** **Superman: Do you feel tired?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods.***

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Lifts her head up/puts a pillow behind it/lays her back down.* We're going to stay here for a while, until they decide to stop looking for you and the baby, including myself.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Puts a quilt over her.* Are you cold?**

 **Gabriella: A little bit cold, but I'll be fine.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Alrighty then.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I stopped you from going back to Albuquerque, because I knew you were in danger with your mother, then with Troy coming here, was a bad idea, and finding out that your sister, Lily was still alive and well, but also, learning another truth.**

 **Gabriella: And what is that truth?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Is that your mother lied about your other sister, Jessica.**

 **Gabriella: So she never told me about Jessica, but now you mention it, I did in fact see her in the picture frames with Lily. Is there any other family members she hasn't told me about? Or lied to me about since I was a little girl? Or do I have another sister or brother hidden from me, because if so she wouldn't be hiding the ugly truth from me or my two other siblings, including my baby brother, who I might not meet someday.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: You will meet him someday, but do you want to go back to Albuquerque?**

 **Gabriella: No. Not after seeing what my mother did to me all over the years. I chose to stay here and to raise this child with you.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Your right. But you don't hate me, do you?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I don't.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I love you.**

 **Gabriella: Me too.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Hugs her.* Is your gunshot wound healing?**

 **Gabriella: It's trying to, but it's getting there.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Kisses her lips.* Get some sleep. I'll wake you up, if anything happens.**

 **Gabriella: *Turns over onto her side/feels the baby move/falls asleep.* Okay.**

* * *

 **I'm standing on the edge**  
 **And everything I know**  
 **Is blown away**  
 **Life is upside down**  
 **But anyway it goes**  
 **I'll work it out**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Here we go!**

 **One, two, three...**

 **I'm ready for tomorrow**  
 **Tomorrow starts today**  
 **There ain't no map to follow**  
 **But I'm with you all the way**  
 **I'm ready for tomorrow**  
 **Tomorrow starts today**  
 **There ain't no map to follow**  
 **But I'm with you all the way**

 **I'm looking straight ahead**  
 **Into the unknown**  
 **I'm not afraid**  
 **This fight has just begun**  
 **I'll take the highs and lows**  
 **So bring it on**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Here we go!**

 **One, two, three...**

 **I'm ready for tomorrow**  
 **Tomorrow starts today**  
 **There ain't no map to follow**  
 **But I'm with you all the way**  
 **I'm ready for tomorrow**  
 **Tomorrow starts today**  
 **There ain't no map to follow**  
 **But I'm with you all the way**  
 **All the way**

 **Sometimes life's a rollercoaster**  
 **Takes you up-up-up**  
 **And then it spins you 'round**  
 **So throw your hands up in the air**  
 **And go all (go all out)**  
 **Make it count (1, 2, 3)**

 **I'm ready for tomorrow**  
 **Tomorrow starts today**  
 **There ain't no map to follow**  
 **But I'm with you all the way**  
 **I'm ready for tomorrow**  
 **Tomorrow starts today**  
 **There ain't no map to follow**  
 **But I'm with you all the way**  
 **I'm ready for tomorrow (I'm ready for tomorrow)**  
 **There ain't no map to follow (There ain't no map to follow)**  
 **I'm ready for tomorrow**  
 **Tomorrow starts today**  
 **There ain't no map to follow**  
 **But I'm with you all the way**  
 **All the way**

* * *

 **In Albuquerque**

 **Mr. Bolton: Yes, we did.**

 **Troy: You knew that she would do this to me?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: No, which is why we had to watch to see what she does to after she lied about being pregnant with your child, when she wasn't. I don't understand why you didn't stay with Gabriella, Troy. She wouldn't lie to you like her mother has done in the past.**

 **Troy: I believe that.**

 **Mr. Bolton: You do?**

 **Troy: Yes, I do. She was my first real love at first sight, but now, I've come to a decision in letting her go to Superman. He'll take care of her now, because in a way, I realized that I can't be apart of her life, if I am going to keep on hurting her, just to get my own way. Shell be well protected from me and her sisters. She can't trust me.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: So your just going to let her go?**

 **Troy: Yes, if it's the right thing to do.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Of course it is the right thing to do.**

 **Troy: Her happiness comes before mine, and mine comes after hers.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Your going to have to go to Gotham and tell her that, so she doesn't start thinking that you've forgotten about her already.**

 **Troy: That's true. And what if she's pregnant by now and ready to start a family with him?**

 **Mr. Bolton: She probably is, but at the end of the day, you still have to tell her, before it's too late.**

 **Troy: And also, now that I got more time on my hands, than there usually is, I can finally begin my new life in New Zealand with you and mum, rather than to be upset all of the time, without her and Sharpay being around me at all times. It's time to move on, even though it's not easy. But I got to.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Besides, she was ready to move on from you, Troy.**

 **Troy: I know she was. Which is why I had to let her go to him.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Okay. But are you going to end your relationship status with Sharpay?**

 **Troy: *Nods.* No, I'm giving her a second chance, but if she blows it, I will end it for good, rather than to have her end up with Zeke.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: So your going to trust her?**

 **Troy: Yes, if it's the right thing to do.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Let's go to the City of Gotham, son.**

 **Troy: Okay.**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Gets back into the car/slams the door/starts the cars engine.***

 **Troy: *Gets in behind him/slams the door/Sees Sharpay.* Can she come with us, dad?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Yes, she can.**

 **Troy: *Opens his window/shouts softly to her.* Come on you. I've given you a second chance.**

 **Sharpay: *Gets in beside him/closes the car seat door.* Where are we going to, Troy?**

 **Troy: We are going to Gotham City, after that, we're catching a plane to New Zealand to get away from all of the pain.**

 **Sharpay: What about your ex-girlfriend?**

 **Troy: I'm going to tell her her that I am over her, and that she won't ever see or hear from me again, after all the pain I've caused her. She's ready to move on with her life, and if she can do it, so can I, and as I said before to dad, she's possibly pregnant by now, and my guess is that she already is.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: *Joins them/closes the door/spots Sharpay.* What's she doing here?**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Pulls out of the driveway.* Coming to Gotham with us.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: She is?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Yes, she is.**

 **Troy: So, why did you fake your pregnancy?**

 **Sharpay: I didn't. At first I thought I was and after taking a test result, it proved to me that I wasn't, so I had to lie about it, which was silly of me for doing so. I had to come clean, and tell you truth as to why I did it, and then a couple of days later, I took another one, but while I was at the diner, I had lost the baby.**

 **Troy: What happened?**

 **Sharpay: I had a miscarriage**

 **Troy: So, you lost our baby? How?**

 **Sharpay: It was yesterday at the place I was staying at, whilst my parents were figuring out on what my punishment for lying to you and your family was, so they decided and I was grounded, so now, they want me to New Zealand with you and your family.**

 **Troy: In a way, their still mad at you?**

 **Sharpay: Yes, they are still mad at me, and I guess I deserved it. Do you forgive me?**

 **Troy: Of course I don't, because you still lied to me.**

 **Sharpay: *Shouts.* Stop the car.**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Stops the car.***

 **Sharpay: I can't do this anymore, Troy.**

 **Troy: What?**

 **Sharpay: I'm breaking up with you. I'll see you at the airport.**

 **Troy: Why are you breaking up with me?**

 **Sharpay: Because your going after a girl who doesn't even love you any more, and then you decide to tell me that your giving us a second chance to be together, but I know that, your only pretending to be in a relationship. You were pretending because of Gabriella, and you still are, when the times right, she'll know and figure out the truth, and will lose superman because of a hideous liar like you,. She'll figure it out.**

 **Troy: You think I don't know that?**

 **Sharpay: That's because you don't know how it feels to be lied to all your life about how you have other sisters, who were pushed away by their only mother, who just wanted a son in the family. So, you don't know what it's like for her to put up with all of that. I think it's best if you left her alone, and let her get on with her life. Word of advice: Stop pretending to be in love with you, and let it become real love and a new relationship.**

 **Troy: Fine.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Take it as advice, son. She honestly speaks the truth.**

 **Troy: I am. I chose the airport.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Are you coming, Sharpay?**

 **Sharpay: I have to.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Okay.**

* * *

 **I can't disguise I was hypnotized**  
 **Lost the track, struggled back**  
 **I'd wanted easy stuff to please me**  
 **Something in the dark began to squeeze me**

 **Seen it there, thinner in the mirror**  
 **Totally focused, no hocus pocus**  
 **Dare I give in to this thing gripping my skin**  
 **To win, thinking how to**

 **As the lights of the cars go by in a stream**  
 **Seems like I stand pretty much unseen**  
 **But I open my eyes and beams come out**

 **Gimme, gimme symphonies**  
 **Gimme more than the life I see**  
 **Score rise up, angels play**  
 **Let my loneliness get blown away**

 **Gimme, gimme symphonies**  
 **Gimme more than the life I see**

 **I lie down in the dust just under your eye**  
 **A scrap of paper, thin as vapour**  
 **Filling my clothes like smoke**  
 **A couple of the wires in my heart are broke**

 **I float, I miss something, nothing but**  
 **Dreams, schemes, moments wasted**  
 **Taste I tasted, fate I'm fated**  
 **Re-edited again then copy/pasted**

 **As the lights of the cars go by in a stream**  
 **Seems like I stand pretty much unseen**  
 **But I open my eyes and beams come out**

 **Gimme, gimme symphonies**  
 **Gimme more than the life I see**  
 **(Score rise up, angels play**  
 **Let my loneliness get blown away)**

 **Gimme, gimme, symphonies**  
 **Gimme more than the life I see**

 **When I wanna quit, I suffocate it**  
 **I chew Bubblicious, stress repetitious**  
 **Vicious, I'm one outsider**  
 **Up above the streets on the DC wire**

 **Higher, fire in my guts**  
 **In a rut, but what I've got**  
 **Is in no can, no other human**  
 **But I do get lonely, scared I'm phony**

 **As the lights of the cars go by in a stream**  
 **Seems like I stand pretty much unseen**  
 **But I open my eyes and beams come out**

 **Gimme, gimme symphonies**  
 **Gimme more than the life I see**  
 **Score rise up, angels play**  
 **Let my loneliness get blown away**

 **Gimme, gimme symphonies**  
 **Gimme more than the life I see**

 **Gimme, gimme symphonies**  
 **Gimme more than the life I see**  
 **Gimme, gimme symphonies**

* * *

 **Gotham.**

 **Gabriella: *wakes up/sits up.* Has anything happened?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Nothing, darling.**

 **Gabriella: So, nothing has?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: No, honey.**

 **Gabriella: How's the baby?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: It's safely in your womb.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: And as I said before, we're safer now, no can find us, or see us from up here.**

 **Gabriella: *Sees a helicopter.* Except that.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Picks her up/finds empty flat/unlocks the door/closes it.* Now we're safe.**

 **Gabriella: *Whispers.* Why are they searching for us?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Locks the front door.* Because they want to kill us.**

 **Gabriella: Is there a much safer place for us?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Nope. I believe there's not apart from this empty flat, no-ones rented it for two years, so I figured we might as well stay here, until it's safer for you and our child.**

 **Gabriella: I believe your right, but is there a bedroom is this apartment?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Points.* Through there.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I can show you around.**

 **Gabriella: I don't mind.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Shows her around the apartment/hears sirens.***

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I'm hearing sirens. Someones in danger.**

 **Gabriella: You have to save them. I'll be alright.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: You will?**

 **Gabriella. Yes, I promise that I won't leave the apartment without your consent. I'll be alright.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: You promise?**

 **Gabriella: I do promise you.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Are you hungry by any chance?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I am hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since getting up this morning.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I don't want to leave you here on your own, but I know that I'm gonna have to, and soon enough I won't be able to, because I've got a son or daughter on the way.**

 **Gabriella: I know, and don't give up.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because I'll be the one that's looking after the child with the same powers that you've got, who knows what he'll or she'll bring to the table.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I agree.**

 **Gabriella: Me too.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: I have to go now.**

 **Gabriella: I'll see you in a couple of minutes.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Kisses her lips/kneels down kisses her belly.* See you both soon, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: You will.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Smiles/gets up/Leaves.***

 **Gabriella: *Thinks.* What is it, Conscious?**

 **Conscious: I don't know, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Conscious: Why do you ask?**

 **Gabriella: Because I honestly thought that you said something to me, and when I asked you forgotten what it was.**

 **Conscious: I did?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, you did.**

 **Conscious: And we've got a baby on the the way. Superman was right to choose us from the first day we met, and now I'm thinking that he might be thinking the same thing about you, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Of course he will be thinking it. And he did stop me from going back to Albuquerque, to see my sisters, brother and my mother. I am happy that he did all of that for me, since I was stabbed in the chest with a knife. He'd saved me each other time, when Troy wouldn't do so. I felt so lost, but not anymore, without him, I'll be nothing.**

 **Conscious: And now your a something to him. Don't ever forget that.**

 **Gabriella: I won't.**

 **Conscious: Do you wanna be married to him?**

 **Gabriella: I do, but I don't want to rush him into anything. The choice is entirely his alone, but if he proposes, I'd say yes.**

 **Conscious: You would?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I would. Besides, there's no-one else that I want to be with, apart from him. He's exactly who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Rather than somebody who doesn't love me for me. I'm just trying to be fair, so that he or me or our baby won't ever get hurt by our enemies, who want to kill us, or worse, put us through hell, like I was once before. I can't go through that again.**

 **Conscious: And this time your not going to be.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Conscious: Cause, you'll have Superman, and not Troy.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Conscious: Think about it. He impregnated you with a baby, that will be the future, in the next generation of saving people from danger, even you yourself know that this child is the future.**

 **Gabriella: I do know that. It's just I can't decide on what name to give him or her.**

 **Conscious: You need to find out, but you'll have to hurry.**

 **Gabriella: I can't do this without my boyfriend's consent, conscious. And you know that.**

 **Conscious: Okay.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Comes back in/locks the door.* I'm back now. What is it?**

 **Gabriella: My conscious is urging my to found out if our baby is going to be a boy or girl.**

 **Clark/** **Superman: *Pulls her towards him.* I'm hoping for a girl, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: You are?**

* * *

 **I was left to my own devi-i-i-i-ces**  
 **Many days fell away with nothing to show**

 **And the walls kept tumbling down**  
 **In the city that we love**  
 **Gray clouds roll over the hills**  
 **Bringing darkness from above**

 **But if you close your eyes,**  
 **Does it almost feel like**  
 **Nothing changed at all?**  
 **And if you close your eyes,**  
 **Does it almost feel like**  
 **You've been here before?**  
 **How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**  
 **How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

 **We were caught up and lost in all of our vices**  
 **In your pose as the dust settled around us**

 **And the walls kept tumbling down**  
 **In the city that we love**  
 **Gray clouds roll over the hills**  
 **Bringing darkness from above**

 **But if you close your eyes,**  
 **Does it almost feel like**  
 **Nothing changed at all?**  
 **And if you close your eyes,**  
 **Does it almost feel like**  
 **You've been here before?**  
 **How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**  
 **How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

 **Eheu aul aul _[x4]_**

 **Oh where do we begin?**  
 **The rubble or our sins?**  
 **Oh oh where do we begin?**  
 **The rubble or our sins?**

 **And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)**  
 **In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)**  
 **Gray clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)**  
 **Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)**

 **But if you close your eyes,**  
 **Does it almost feel like**  
 **Nothing changed at all?**  
 **And if you close your eyes,**  
 **Does it almost feel like**  
 **You've been here before?**  
 **How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**  
 **How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

 **If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?**

 **Eheu aul aul _[x8]_**


	12. Songs used in the scripting

**I own nothing all rights go to it's owners**

* * *

 **1) Feel The light**

 **2) Strong (Cinderella 2015)**

 **3) Thunder by Imagine Dragons**

 **4) Help! I'm a Fish (Theme Song from Help! I'm A Fish)**

 **5) Don't Let Me Down by Chainsmokers and Daya.**

 **6) We'll be The Stars by Sabrina Carpenter.**

 **7) Alice by Avril Lavigne**

 **8) I Hate You, I Love You**

 **9) A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri**

 **10) Have You Ever by S Club Seven**

 **11) Capital Letters by Hailee Steinfeld**

 **12) Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding**

 **13) Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld**

 **14) Shine Your Way (Croods) By Owl City**

 **15) Set Me Free by ATC**

 **16) Phoenix By Olivia Holt.**

 **17) Believer By Imagine Dragons**

 **18) No Tears Left To Cry by Ariana Grande**

 **19) Back To December by Taylor Swift**

 **20) Look What You Made Me Do Taylor Swift**

 **21) Perfect Moment by** **Martine Mccutcheon**

 **22) Close To You by JLS**

 **23) Orinoco Flow by Enya**

 **24) Walk On The Water by Brit Nicole**

 **25) Just A Dream by Nelly**

 **26) Don't Make Me Start Without You by Alexandra Burke**

 **27) Let It Go by Demi Lovato**

 **28) Tomorrow Starts Today by Sabrina Carpenter**

 **29) Symphonies by Dan Black**

 **30) Human by John Bellion**

 **31) I'm With You by** **Avril Lavigne**

 **32) Magic by Tiffany Alvord**

 **33) Stone Hearts and Hand Grenades by Leona Lewis.**

 **34) Ghost by Ella Henderson**

 **35) Let Me Down Easy by Sheppard**

 **36) Shotgun by George Ezra**

 **37) Afraid by Vanessa Hudgens**

 **38) Let It Go by Disney's Frozen**

 **39) Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran**

 **40) Just Wanna Be With You by HSM3**

 **41) Made In The U.S.A by Demi Lovato**

* * *

 **There's going to be a lot more songs added.**


	13. 13 Chapter 13

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent.**

* * *

 **I always fear that I'm not living right**  
 **So I feel guilty when I go to church**  
 **The pastor tells me I've been saved, I'm fine**  
 **Then please explain to me why my chest still hurts**

 **I spent four thousand on the Mart McFlys**  
 **Yet I'm still petrified of going broke**  
 **There's someone gorgeous in my bed tonight**  
 **Yet I'm still petrified that I'll die alone**

 **I'm just so sick of being**  
 **Human**  
 **I'm just so sick of being**  
 **Human**  
 **I'm just so sick of being**  
 **Human**  
 **I'm just so sick of being**  
 **Oh na...**

 **My mother calls I have no time to talk**  
 **But I can find the time to drink and smoke**  
 **Took 15 hits 'till I can barely walk**  
 **I threw up on the lawn, I can't find my phone**

 **I got no nuts to tell the one I love**  
 **That she's the reason that I wrote this song**  
 **And that's some coward shit I know it sucks**  
 **But Lauren call me when you hear this song**

 **I'm just so sick of being**  
 **Human**  
 **I'm just so sick of being**  
 **Human**  
 **I'm just so sick of being**  
 **Human**  
 **I'm just so sick of being**  
 **Oh na...**

 **See I got GPS on my phone**  
 **And I can follow it to get home**  
 **If my location's never unknown**  
 **Then tell me why I still feel lost**  
 **Tell me why I still feel lost**

 **See I got GPS on my phone**  
 **And I can follow it to get home**  
 **If my location's never unknown**  
 **Then tell me why I still feel lost**  
 **Tell me why I still feel lost**

 **Tell me why I still feel lost**  
 **Tell me why I still feel**  
 **(Human, human, human, human)  
**

* * *

 _ **Gabriella: You are?**_

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, I am.**

 **Gabriella: I'm also hoping for a girl too.**

 **Clark/Superman: You are?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am.**

 **Clark/Superman: Come on, let's get you to the hospital to find out if it's a girl or boy.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Flies her back to the hospital/lands outside the main entrance/takes her hand in his own.***

 **Gabriella: *walks in with him/stops in front of the receptionist.***

 **Receptionist: Gabriella Montez, your right on time.**

 **Gabriella: *Confused.* I am?**

 **Receptionist: Yes, you are. Superman here, booked an appointment for you this afternoon, whilst he brought in a man who was near enough close to dying on the road.**

 **Gabriella: You did?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Nods.***

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Receptionist: Who have you both come to see?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Sighs.* Doctor Reynolds.**

 **Receptionist: *Points to room sis.* He's through those doors.**

 **Gabriella: He is?**

 **Receptionist: Yes, he is.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Receptionist: Are you here to get the stitches removed?**

 **Clark/Superman: No, but we're to find out if we are going to have a boy or a girl. We just really need to find out.**

 **Receptionist: Somebody's a little bit eager beaver.**

 **Gabriella: Come on, honey. Before you hypnotized by her.**

 **Clark/Superman: Coming, dear.**

 **Gabriella: *Knocks on Doctor Reynolds door.***

 **Doctor Reynolds: *Answers/calls.* Come in, Miss. Montez.**

 **Gabriella: *Opens the door.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Comes in behind her.***

 **Doctor Reynolds: What seems to be the problem?**

 **Clark/Superman: We need to know if our baby is going to be a boy or a girl.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: Okay. I need the machine.**

 **Gabriella: What for?**

 **Doctor Reynolds: To check the baby's heart beat.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you nervous?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am a little nervous, but I'll be fine.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Strokes her hair.* Don't worry. I'm here if anything goes wrong with our child, and if nothing is, it'll be alright, Gab. I'll be there for you.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: Have you ever been nervous before, Miss Montez?**

 **Gabriella: No. Only today I've started feeling it, I should be fine later on.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: *Leaves the room for a couple of minutes.***

 **Clark/Superman: Are you alright?**

 **Gabriella: Just a little bit nervous, but other than I am alright, because your here with me. I can't do this by myself.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Shushes her/wipes her tears away/sits in a chair beside her/Strokes up/down her arm.* Your not doing this by yourself, because you've got me with you. You are the bravest person I've ever met. And just to prove it to you, Gab. I'll be here holding your hand through this, and I'm never leaving your side. You are and this baby are a blessing to me, darling. Don't ever forget that.**

 **Gabriella: I won't.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: *Comes back in with the ultrasound Machine.* Nurse Sarah, can you check patient Selena Whitlock for me?**

 **Nurse Sarah: Why?**

 **Doctor Reynolds: Because I'm checking up on their baby to see if it's a boy or girl.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Leaves.* Okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Stops crying/holds Superman's hand.***

 **Doctor Reynolds: Are you ready?**

 **Gabriella: *Quietly/softly.* Yes, I am.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Nods.* We are.**

 **Gabriella: *Looks at Superman/smiles.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Whispers into her ear.* Remember what I said to you, Gab. Your not alone in this, I'm with you.**

 **Gabriella: *Whispers back.* I know, darling.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her her neck.* As I said, I'm with you.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: Are you both ready to find out the gender?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Nods.* Yes, we are ready.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: *Rolls up Gabriella's t-shirt/puts some gel onto her belly.* Are you both ready?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Takes Gabriella's hand in his.* We are ready.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: Okay. Now let's see if your baby is going to be a boy or a girl.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you ready, Gab?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods.* Yes.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you feeling faint-ish?**

 **Gabriella: A little bit.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Looks at the doctor.* What is it?**

 **Doctor Reynolds: It appears to be two dots.**

 **Gabriella: What does that mean?**

 **Doctor Reynolds: I don't know, but there's three heart beats.**

 **Clark/Superman: What does that mean?**

 **Doctor Reynolds: She's carrying tripets.**

 **Gabriella: *Faints.***

 **Clark/Superman: Are they all girls?**

 **Doctor Reynolds: *Wipes the gel of her belly.* Yes, they are. But one's a boy.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Picks her up.***

 **Doctor Reynolds: Lay her down on a hospital bed. I'll get a nurse to help you out.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Lays her down on the hospital bed/leans down/kisses her forehead/holds her hand.***

 **Doctor Reynolds: *Calls.* Nurse Sarah?**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Goes in.* Yes?**

 **Doctor Reynolds: Can you please roll Gabriella to room 56, until she wakes up?**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Rolls Gabriella down to room fifty-six.* Sure.**

* * *

 **I'm standing on a bridge**  
 **I'm waiting in the dark**  
 **I thought that you'd be here by now**  
 **There's nothing but the rain**  
 **No footsteps on the ground**  
 **I'm listening but there's no sound**

 **Isn't anyone trying to find me?**  
 **Won't somebody come take me home?**

 **It's a damn cold night**  
 **Trying to figure out this life**  
 **Won't you take me by the hand?**  
 **Take me somewhere new**  
 **I don't know who you are**  
 **But I... I'm with you**  
 **I'm with you**

 **I'm looking for a place**  
 **I'm searching for a face**  
 **Is anybody here I know**  
 **'Cause nothing's going right**  
 **And everything's a mess**  
 **And no one likes to be alone**

 **Isn't anyone trying to find me?**  
 **Won't somebody come take me home?**

 **It's a damn cold night**  
 **Trying to figure out this life**  
 **Won't you take me by the hand?**  
 **Take me somewhere new**  
 **I don't know who you are**  
 **But I... I'm with you**  
 **I'm with you**

 **Oh why is everything so confusing**  
 **Maybe I'm just out of my mind**  
 **Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!**

 **It's a damn cold night**  
 **Trying to figure out this life**  
 **Won't you take me by the hand?**  
 **Take me somewhere new**  
 **I don't know who you are**  
 **But I... I'm with you**  
 **I'm with you**

 **Take me by the hand**  
 **Take me somewhere new**  
 **I don't know who you are**  
 **But I... I'm with you**  
 **I'm with you**

 **Take me by the hand**  
 **Take me somewhere new**  
 **I don't know who you are**  
 **But I... I'm with you**  
 **I'm with you**  
 **I'm with you...**

* * *

 **Clark/Superman: *Holds Gabriella's hand.* Do you think she'll wake up?**

 **Nurse Sarah: Of course she will.**

 **Clark/Superman: And what if she doesn't wake up?**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Puts her into room 56/** **Connects her up to a drip/Monitor** **/leaves.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Sits at her beside/lays down/falls asleep.***

 **Gabriella: *groans/looks at him/moves her hand in his/croaks.* Superman?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Wakes up/looks at her.***

 **Gabriella: What happened?**

 **Clark/Superman: You fainted and I've got some news to tell you.**

 **Gabriella: You do?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes. Your carrying triplets.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: And there's something else.**

 **Gabriella: And what is that something else, honey?**

 **Clark/Superman: Your carrying two girls and one boy.**

 **Gabriella: I am?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, I am.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: I need to get you out of here.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: I love you. And I don't want to lose you or these adorable babies.**

 **Gabriella: *Leans over the side/throws up.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Rubs her back.* Morning sickness?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods.* Yes, it is the morning sickness, Superman. I've been feeling really dizzy.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know. I'll take you home, and put you on lots of bed rest for now. Up until our son and daughters are ready to come out, to greet the world with us as their mother and father.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: *Comes in.* It's good to see you awake.**

 **Gabriella: It's good to be awake.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: Did he tell you the other good news?**

 **Gabriella: What other good news? What is he on about?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Strokes her hair.* I don't know. Your confusing her, Doctor Reynolds.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: I am?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, you are.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: Is it okay if Gabriella comes home with me now?**

 **Doctor Reynolds: We have to keep her in for over night observation, in case anything else had happened to her, like having a stab wound that was left on her chest her own mother, who never taught her well enough, and getting a bag put over head, seemed pretty stupid to be honest and not only that, she's pregnant with triplets. And you rescued her from going back to Albuquerque, and stopping her from putting her life at risk.**

 **Clark/Superman: I did all of that because I knew, and she still is in danger with the mob chasing after her.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: Is that why you want to get her out of here so badly in case they come looking for her here in stead?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes. Now can you give us a moment alone, so I can take care of her?**

 **Doctor Reynolds: Sure, but you do realize that she still has to come here for her appointments, and for her check up's every so often, until the babies decide that their ready to come out, and greet you both.**

 **Gabriella: We know.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay.**

 **Doctor Reynolds: *Leaves them.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Gets in beside her/puts his hand on her stomach/leans down/kisses it.* You have blessed me with triplets, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: *Smiles.* And I thank the heavens for you, since I first started falling for you from the moment I met you. And all I wanna do is be with you until the end of time, and to me, I always thought you were just an ordinary person just like myself, but obviously your not, your more than ordinary, you are extraordinary human being with me.**

 **Clark/Superman: And don't forgot a 'supernatural' person with super powers.**

 **Gabriella: I won't.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Hugs her.***

 **Gabriella: *Hugs him.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Whispers into her ear.* I really need to get you out of here for Lex Luthor finds out that your here, and harms our babies that growing inside of you right, I can't have people people hurting the ones I love.**

 **Gabriella: *Grabs him by the chin.* I promise that if any of of us get hurt that I will call on you, if I am hurt or been kidnapped again. I promise you on that, and when I promise, I never ever break it, I stick to it, because I'll need you, to keep an close watch to see if anything happens to me or worse, if it takes it's tow, I'll know that I am in more danger.**

 **Clark/Superman: I trust you, Gabby.**

 **Gabriella: *Sees Lex Luthor outside her room.* He's here. We have have to go. In case he comes in.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Spots him as well.***

 **Gabriella: *Gets changed out of the hospital clothes/puts on a dress.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Zips her up/picks her up/opens a window.***

 **Lex Luthor: Where are you both going?**

 **Clark/Superman: We're getting away from you, Lex Luthor.**

 **Lex Luthor: Why?**

 **Gabriella: Because your going to try and kill me.**

 **Lex Luthor: No, I'm not the one that's been trying to kill you.**

 **Clark/Superman: So, your you not the one that's been trying to kill her?**

 **Lex Luthor: Of course not. It's been him.**

 **Gabriella: It was you, Chad.**

 **Chad: It was me alright, your mother told me to kill if you were to ever come near Albuquerque again, that I should kill, but I told myself not to do it, but it left me no other choice to come here, and to prove to myself, that I am not a killer like most criminals here in the City of Gotham are.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Puts her down.* Then why did you want to kill her in the first place?**

 **Chad: Because she dumped Troy, when really he was still in love with her, but now, he's with her, I guess he's over her.**

 **Gabriella: *Shouts.* He was already over me when I had told him that I was moving here, and I heard them both talking, saying that he wanted to leave me, and that he no longer needed... What's the use? Your not listening.**

 **Chad: *Calls.* Gabriella?**

 **Gabriella: *Walks out of the hospital at a different pace/Leaves/finds a near by cafe.***

* * *

 **Mmmm, no, hmm**

 **This feeling's so alien**  
 **Need to know if you're just a friend**  
 **Are you a secret I'm holding in**  
 **So leave it on my brain if you feel the same**  
 **I lie, but I notice it**  
 **Don't know the rules but I got to win**  
 **The paranoia is sinking in**  
 **So leave it on my brain if you feel the same**

 **Oooh, let me discover all of your colors**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **No, no, let me discover all of your colors**  
 **If you love me let me know**

 **Don't let me leave when I'm standing at your door**  
 **Don't make me stop when you're really wanting more**  
 **If you show me what you've been thinking of**  
 **Let me get inside your mind**  
 **If you show me love it'll be enough**  
 **It'll be a better night**

 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **It'll be a better night**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **It'll be a better night**

 **Alienated them**  
 **Right about when our love began**  
 **Emotions are moving in**  
 **Gettin' in my space, livin' in my place**  
 **When did these games begin?**  
 **I'm overthinking my thoughts again**  
 **No we don't break, but we're bound to bend**  
 **Gettin' in my space, living in my place**

 **Oooh, let me discover all of your colors**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **No, no, let me discover all of your colors**  
 **If you love me let me know**

 **Don't let me leave when I'm standing at your door (Baby no, don't let me)**  
 **Don't make me stop when you're really wanting more ('Cause I know you're wanting more)**  
 **If you show me what you been thinking of**  
 **Let me get inside your mind**  
 **If you show me love it'll be enough**  
 **It'll be a better night**

 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **It'll be a better night (Be a better night)**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **It'll be a better night (No, no, no)**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **It'll be a better night**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **If you love me let me know**  
 **It'll be a better night**  
 **A better night, yeah**

* * *

 **Gotham**

 **Clark/Superman: *Joins her.* I knew I'd find you here.**

 **Gabriella: Well, you found me.**

 **Clark/Superman: I didn't know that he was going to do that to you, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: I know you didn't, but I thought me and him were friends for life, up until my mother tried to get him to murder me.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: After you left the hospital, he started screaming at him, and cursing himself, that this was all of his fault, if he hadn't of come you wouldn't be in this position because of him, and...**

 **Gabriella: And what?**

 **Clark/Superman: And I wouldn't had believed you, but I do, because I know for a fact that you would never lie to me, after everything that is happening to you, I knew that you would be at the cafe having a cup of tea or maybe a hot chocolate, or coffee, and I believe Chad is the liar here.**

 **Gabriella: I believe he is.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Sits down beside her/pulls her close to him.***

 **Gabriella: *Cries into his chest.* I feel like a complete waste of time.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Strokes the back of her head.* Your not a complete waste of time. People just like to make you feel so small, and if you think about it, what doesn't kill makes you stronger than your already are, and if they are going to keep on hurting and making you feel like a nothing, then it's their loss, not yours. And we've got our babies to worry about now, up until their old enough to make their own sacrifices.**

 **Gabriella: Your right.**

 **Waitress: Here's your latte coffee, miss. Would like anything, sir?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Nods.* No, thank you.**

 **Gabriella: *Starts drinking/runs to the toilet/throws up/takes some water from the taps/swirls it around her mouth/finds some tissue/spits the water out into the sink/comes out/sits back down.* Did you want a drink?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Nods.* No. I wanted to know if you were alright, after watching you run out of the hospital, not at human speed, but at a different pace, that not Gotham here have, it was almost... *Whispers* as if you had super human powers too.**

 **Gabriella: What do you mean?**

 **Clark/Superman: You'll figure it out sooner or later, when the babies are born.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: Come on, let's get you home.**

 **Gabriella: What about my drink?**

 **Clark/Superman: You can bring it with you, honey.**

 **Gabriella: *Grabs her latte.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Flies her back to their new apartment.* That apartment we were at earlier had a three bedroom flat for us and our triplets, remember?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I remember.**

 **Clark/Superman: I had it done up with two extra helping hands. Perry and Richard helped me out with the bed rooms and the kitchen, whilst I took care of you at the hospital, after you fainted in our first ultra-sound. I thought I'd never be cheerful again, when Chad showed up with Lex Luthor in the hospital room, and you left me there.**

 **Gabriella: I know I did and I'm sorry.**

 **Clark/Superman: You don't need to be sorry. It's them who should be, for putting you this way and for letting you leave me like that, but I won't be letting you leave me like again, because after watching you leave multiple times, it made me realize, and my conscious has been urging me to do so, and I wanted to wait you were ready.**

 **Gabriella: Ready for what exactly?**

 **Clark/Superman: Never mind. I'll tell you when we are at the apartment, Gab.**

 **Conscious: *Shouts from the back of his mind.* Just tell her now, Superman. She has a right know, because she won't wait around forever for you to her that you plan on marrying her.**

 **Clark/Superman: In order to get my conscious to shut up. It wants me to tell you something.**

 **Gabriella: What is it? Just tell me.**

 **Clark/Superman: It wants me to marry you.**

 **Gabriella: Mine's been telling me to do the same thing.**

 **Clark/Superman: Do you think we're rushing into it?**

 **Gabriella: No. Do you?**

 **Clark/Superman: I did at first, but now I'm not.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because I let you go twice, and nearly lost you three times, my first mistake was letting you believe that I was still in love with Lois Lane, and the second was letting you go back to Albuquerque without me being there to support you, and thirdly, was watching you leave the hospital room, but I won't let you walk out of my life any more, because you belong with me now.**

 **Gabriella: I made those mistakes where as I wasn't inviting you back into my life, in stead of, I waltz right out of yours, without realizing that you were the one for me all along, and I...**

 **Clark/Superman: *Hushes her with a kiss.* I just wanted you to stop talking.**

 **Gabriella: Well, that was a very nice way of telling me to shut up.**

 **Clark/Superman: Do you wanna marry me?**

 **Gabriella: Let's just get our heads around it first, and then we'll decide on wether we want to be married or not. It's entirely up to no-one else. Let destiny take us right we want it to be, and only then, we will decide on becoming a married couple. The choice is up to us both.**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, it is.**

 **(They land back at the apartment)**

 **Clark/Superman: *Unlocks the front door/carries her in/sits her down on the sofa/goes back/locks the door.* Did you want to go back to your house to pick up a couple of things, if we were going to move into this three bedroom apartment for us and the children, Gabriella?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, but I want to get rid of the pictures that has my mother in it, and keep them in boxes, until I am ready to show them to our children someday, who'll someday be saving people themselves from danger that's lurking about here in the City of Gotham, and hopefully, we'll both be married by then.**

 **Clark/Superman: Of course we will. Have you thought of human names to give them yet?**

 **Gabriella: Not yet, but I am thinking of couple.**

 **Clark/Superman: You are?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Sits down beside her.* And what names would those be?**

* * *

 **What ya can't stop every time, yeah, what you want**  
 **What ya can't see always makin' me believe**  
 **When you look deep feelin' my heartbeat**  
 **Don't you know don't you know you cast a spell on me**  
 **I can't take this anymore, anymore**  
 **Illusions take me to your world, to your world**

 **You make me feel like magic…**  
 **Yeah you make me feel like magic**  
 **When I'm with you**  
 **Don't you know we got this magic…**  
 **Yeah you know I got this magic**  
 **When I'm with you**

 **In a flash you come and go you disappear**  
 **You call me up saying baby I'm right here**  
 **You play your cards right just like a mind freak**  
 **Abracadabra boy you put a spell on me**  
 **I can't take this anymore, anymore**  
 **Illusions take me to your world, to your world**

 **You make me feel like magic…**  
 **Yeah you make me feel like magic**  
 **When I'm with you**  
 **Don't you know we got this magic…**  
 **Yeah you know I got this magic**  
 **When I'm with you**

 **Magic**  
 **Magic**  
 **Yeah you make me feel like magic**

 **You make me feel like magic…**  
 **Yeah you make me feel like magic**  
 **When I'm with you**  
 **Don't you know we got this magic…**  
 **Yeah you know I got this magic**  
 **When I'm with you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent.**

* * *

 **You were like a crash of thunder**  
 **Look through my darkest nights**  
 **You awaken all my senses made me feel alive**  
 **Even if we try to fight it, we know that the sparks will fly**  
 **Cause in the end, we're just two people destine to collide**

 **Like stone hearts and grenades**  
 **You and I are not the same**  
 **There is nothing that I will change**  
 **Stone hearts and grenades**  
 **All my lonely, you throw it all away**  
 **(And) when you need me, I will keep you safe**

 **After that all the dust is settle**  
 **We lift each other off the ground**  
 **I'll carry you a million miles**  
 **I'll never let you down**  
 **(Noo)**  
 **There's a lot of strength in weakness**  
 **There's a lot of truth in lies**  
 **But in the end, we're just two people destine to collide**

 **Like stone hearts and grenades**  
 **You and I are not the same**  
 **There is nothing that I will change**  
 **Stone hearts and grenades**

 **All my lonely, you throw it all away**  
 **(And) when you need me, I will keep you safe**  
 **All my loneliness, you throw it all away**  
 **(Awayyy, away, awayy)**

 **Like stone hearts and grenades**  
 **You and I are not the same**  
 **There is nothing that I will change**

 **Stone hearts and grenades**  
 **Stone hearts and grenades**

 **All my lonely, you throw it all away**  
 **When you need me, I will keep you safe**  
 **All my lonely, you throw it all away**  
 **When you need me, I will keep you safe**  
 **All my lonely, you throw it all away**  
 **When you need me, I will keep you safe**  
 **All my lonely, you throw it all away**  
 **When you need me, I will keep you safe.**

* * *

 _ **Clark/Superman: *Sits down beside her.* And what names would those be?**_

 **Gabriella: Hermione, Aaron and Katniss.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Pulls her to his lips/kisses her.* Those are amazing names, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: *Responds.* What have you thought off for the baby names?**

 **Clark/Superman: I was thinking of Vanessa, Austin and Isabella.**

 **Gabriella: Wow.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know.**

 **Gabriella: Do you think I will be able to come back to work with you?**

 **Clark/Superman: I'm not really sure, darling.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because I'm not. I could find out if you are allowed to make a come back into work again.**

 **Gabriella: Okay. Is it okay if I pay a visit to my brother who's living in Albuquerque with my two other sisters.**

 **Clark/Superman: Sure. But only if I tag along with you, honey.**

 **Gabriella: Okay. And how are we getting there?**

 **Clark/Superman: I'm gonna get a cab there, rather than to fly us there and back.**

 **Gabriella: *Smiles.* Alright.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Smiles back at her.***

 **Gabriella: Let's go.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Goes into another room to get changed.* Okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Touches her stomach/feels a kick/whispers.* Our three little angels.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Comes out/kisses her on the lips/stops.* Do you feel nauseous?**

 **Gabriella: *Shakes her head.* No, but I'll be fine, and if I throw-up, I'll find a near by toilet.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her forehead/takes her by the hand/leads her to the front door/unlocks it.* Are you sure that you want to see your baby brother in foster care?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods.* Yes, I do.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Walks out/waits for her.* You need to bring your bag.**

 **Gabriella: *Quickly goes/gets her bag/comes back out.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Locks the flat up/holds her hand/walks down the stairs with her.* You four are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't you ever forget that, my love. You are my life now.**

 **Gabriella: I believe we are, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: Nobody's ever loved anybody as much as I love you.**

 **Gabriella: Where did you get that quotation from?**

 **Clark/Superman: The Twilight Saga Breaking dawn Part 2.**

 **Gabriella: Wow.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know.**

 **Gabriella: *Trips up.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Catches her.* Watch your step, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: I will.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Picks her up.* In case, you trip again and try to hurt yourself in the process, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Makes it to the bottom of the stairs/Opens the door to their way out/whistles for a car to stop.* And one time, are you sure that you wanna see your brother in foster care? I mean, he might have already gotten into a new home, with a newer family, who'll look after him, better than your mother did.**

 **Gabriella: Your right. He might've, but then again, I have to see him, because if I don't, I'll possibly, regret it for the rest of my life, just as my sisters regretted not coming to see me when I was being abused by my very own mother, who didn't tell me about my other sister, Jessica.**

 **Clark/Superman: I thought you had a sister named Carla?**

 **Gabriella: I did, but she died one year after I had gone into my final year at East High, and now, every thing has changed, and the wildcats have changed which, made me realize, that I can't go back there now. Not after everything I have been through, and my mother has lied to me my whole entire life about my two other sisters.**

 **Clark/Superman: Is that the reason why you want to visit your brother in foster care so badly?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, so that no-body lies to him about me being dead, when I'm actually alive and pregnant with you.**

 **Clark/Superman: Your right. You can't have anybody lie to him like the way your mother had done to you, and I won't stand for it. When you first arrived here in Gotham on the first day, I could see some bruises on you, and it looked like you had gone through a tough time with your mother.**

 **Gabriella: You could tell?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Cab Driver: *stops/parks up/rolls his window down.* Where are you both going to, sir?**

 **Clark/Superman: We are going to Albuquerque to visit her brother in Foster care there.**

 **Cab Driver: Is your wife okay? She doesn't look like herself.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Angered.* She's fine. And we are not husband and wife yet. We are waiting, until we are ready to be married, as for your information, she is pregnant with my child.**

 **Cab Driver: Okay. Sorry I asked.**

 **Clark/Superman: Can we get in?**

 **Cab Driver: Sure. Plus, I keep a bag in here just in case anyone ever gets sick, or wants to throw-up.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Opens the door/Puts Gabriella inside of the taxi/gets in beside her/slams it softly.* Okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Lays her head on his shoulder.* I wonder what he's going to be like when he sees me there? Will he hate me? Or will he dislike me for who I am?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Puts his arm around her.* He will like you for who you are, and if he doesn't, then he lost out on his third eldest sister for all eternity, and he won't want anything more to do with you or your sisters, who in fact, live there with him. He can't ever forget that. He needs to love all four of you.**

 **Gabriella: Your right.**

 **Clark/Superman: You always agree with me, why is that?**

 **Gabriella: Because you've never once tried to let me down easy, or ever tried to hurt me. And never even tried to humiliate me out in public.**

 **Clark/Superman: That's because I cared about you, and helped you move on from lock head basketball man himself, and that mean girl back in you home town.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: And what was it you said to our adorable babies?**

 **Gabriella: I said that the three of them are our little angels.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Hugs her.* That's because they are, and someday their going to grow up to be brave just like their mother has been. And I believe you have been all the way through, from the day we met, Gabby.**

 **Gabriella: *Cringes/a tear forms a line down her cheek/cries into his shoulder/feels a bit tired/sounds stressed out.* I still don't like that name, Clark. It winds me up. I try to forget about it, and my conscious knows that it's annoying me for life, and I am trying to get away from what has happened to me in the past, and you've been helping get passed that. I don't even want to remember my past enemies, but I know, it sounds impossible.**

 **Clark/Superman: Nothings impossible, Gab. It may seem impossible to you, but not to me.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because it's just not.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Lays her head down onto his lap.* Are you sleepy?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods.* Yes.**

 **Clark/Superman: Get some sleep. We shall be there soon, my darling.**

 **Gabriella: *Falls asleep.***

* * *

 **I keep going to the river to pray**  
 **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**  
 **And at most**  
 **I'm sleeping all these demons away**  
 **But your ghost, the ghost of you**  
 **It keeps me awake**

 **My friends I can figure out**  
 **You're the soul that's inside of you**  
 **It's rock hard in another you**  
 **But your evil was coming through**

 **These eyes sitting on the wall**  
 **Well they watch every move I make**  
 **Bright light taking in the shape**  
 **You go hard, makes my spirit shake**

 **I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane**  
 **Had to meet the devil just to know his name**

 **And that's when my love was burning**  
 **Yeah it's still burning**

 **I keep going to the river to pray**  
 **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**  
 **And at most**  
 **I'm sleeping all these demons away**  
 **But your ghost, the ghost of you**  
 **It keeps me awake**

 **I keep going to the river to pray**  
 **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**  
 **And at most**  
 **I'm sleeping all these demons away**  
 **But your ghost, the ghost of you**  
 **It keeps me awake**

 **Each time that I think you go**  
 **I turn around and you're creeping in**  
 **And I let you another skin**  
 **'Cause I love living in the sin**

 **Oh you never told me**  
 **True love was gonna hurt**  
 **True pain, it's own desert**  
 **True face that I never learned**

 **I keep going to the river to pray**  
 **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**  
 **And at most**  
 **I'm sleeping all these demons away**  
 **But your ghost, the ghost of you**  
 **It keeps me awake**

 **I keep going to the river to pray**  
 **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**  
 **And at most**  
 **I'm sleeping all these demons away**  
 **But your ghost, the ghost of you**  
 **It keeps me awake**

 **Give up the ghost**  
 **Give up the ghost**  
 **Give up the ghost**  
 **Stall the haunting baby**

 **Give up the ghost**  
 **Give up the ghost**  
 **Give up the ghost**  
 **No more haunting baby**

 **I keep going to the river**

 **I keep going to the river to pray**  
 **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**  
 **And at most**  
 **I'm sleeping all these demons away**  
 **But your ghost, the ghost of you**  
 **It keeps me awake**

 **I keep going to the river to pray**  
 **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**  
 **And at most**  
 **I'm sleeping all these demons away**  
 **But your ghost, the ghost of you**  
 **It keeps me awake**

* * *

 **In Albuquerque**

 **(** **They make it to the airport.)**

 **Mr. Bolton: Are you ready to go to New Zealand, son?**

 **Troy: Yes, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do.**

 **Mr. Bolton: It is. You choose to go to New Zealand up there, and it'll give you a chance at a better life than to stay here and live in the memories of you and her being together. You have to let her go. It's either this you give up, or it's her? Which is it? Because you can't have both, Troy. You can only choose one.**

 **Troy: I chose New Zealand.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: That's right. And Gabriella's mother is coming with us.**

 **Troy: *Shocked.* Why is she coming for?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Because she abused her children, and Gabriella was one of them.**

 **Troy: And how would you know that?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Because I helped her hurt her and to get rid of her from Albuquerque. Knowing that she can't stay.**

 **Sharpay: You do realize what you have done right?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Yes.**

 **Sharpay: You've made us all look like a bush of fools to her, and got her sent to the City of Gotham for no reason, and come to think of it, you wanted her to go, without an invite for her friends to go to the new city with her. That's probably why she hasn't phoned us or anything. It was all to do with you not being able to trust, and for what's worse is that, you put her in more danger than ever with a superhero to save her life from certain harm. Did you not even think of the pain you caused her?**

 **Mr. Bolton: No. But now that you mention it, Troy never really loved her, he wanted you.**

 **Sharpay: You wanted me?**

 **Troy: *Sighs.* Yes, I did.**

 **Sharpay: But why would you go for me?**

 **Troy: Because she was never the one for me, Shar. I choose you. I knew that you would never hurt me or leave me the way she has done in the past. I don't forgive her, but I forgave you.**

 **Sharpay: You did?**

 **Troy: Yes, I did. And Gabriella is always gonna be a slut to me, but you have that special something to me.**

 **Sharpay: And what is that special something, honey?**

 **Troy: Love and compassion. She didn't have any of those things. You did. You gave me it all.**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Clears his throat.***

 **Troy: *Looks at his dad.* What is it, dad?**

 **Mr. Bolton: We need to catch our plane. It leaves in five minutes, and we have to put our luggage onto the trolley, if we are to be in New Zealand by morning.**

 **Troy: Okay, dad. I guess duty calls, Shar.**

 **Sharpay: I guess it does, and I'm sorry for lying to you before about me being pregnant with your child. It was all my fault that I had a miscarriage. Not yours.**

 **Troy: You are right, but I am planning on trying for another baby with you. And if you wanted a boy or girl which one would you go for? Since, I lost out on having Gabriella for my wife, and to be the mother of our future children to be.**

 **Sharpay: I would say a boy, Troy.**

 **Troy: You would?**

 **Sharpay: And if I had a girl I would abort it to Gabriella stinking Montez.**

 **Troy: What am I going to do to you, Sharpay?**

 **Sharpay: I don't know, but what do know is that, I'll be yours, until all eternity. And I'm glad to be yours. It was never a mistake of having me be with you at the time of need, and you never, not even once, have you pushed me away from you, and I've never pushed you away from me, because if I did, I'll only have myself to blame for all the damage I have caused.**

 **Troy: Your right.**

 **(All four of them get on board the plane.)**

 **Sharpay: *Finds a seat/sits by the window/looks out it/begins to cry.* This is it. We're really going. I'm going to miss Albuquerque. And my brother. I can't believe this is finally coming true.**

 **Troy: *sits down beside her.* I can't believe it's actually happening either. This was always my dream, and now it's happening.**

 **Sharpay: Yes, it is happening, but are we coming back to visit?**

 **Mr. Bolton: No, we're not. We are planning to stay there forever, until the day we die.**

 **Sharpay: He can't be serious, Troy.**

 **Mr. Bolton: I am serious, Sharpay. And you are my daughter-in-law now, and my sons girlfriend.**

 **Troy: Wait, you approve of her?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Yes, we do, because ever since the day she arrived, we've been treating her like a nothing, but now she's a something, more than whatever Gabriella was meant to be. She didn't feel like she was apart of this family to us. She once said that we never treated her right, but you come along, and all of sudden, your part of the family, and our lifes start in New Zealand with you in it.**

* * *

 **Let me down easy, let me down easy, woah, before you go**  
 **Ohh, let me down easy, let me down easy, woah, before you go**  
 **Ba ba ba ba-da da ba ba ba _[x4]_**

 ** _[Verse 1:]_**  
 **Night and day I've been doin' the math**  
 **To calculate where we wandered off track**  
 **But I know that this love was never easy**

 **But something's faded inside of your heart**  
 **So you're crusadin' to tear us apart**  
 **It's clear now, I know you're gonna leave me**  
 **So disappear now, I won't get in your way**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **Ohh, let me down easy, let me down easy, woah, before you go _[x2]_**

 ** _[Verse 2:]_**  
 **Well how do I begin to convince you to love me**  
 **When you're a star in the sky up above me**  
 **And I'm too far down below**

 **Your heavy heart has taken its toll**  
 **You've lost all the magic inside of your soul**  
 **So sell me a lie before you hit the road**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **Ohh, let me down easy, let me down easy, woah, before you go**  
 **Ohh, let me down easy, let me down easy, woah, before you go**

 ** _[Bridge:]_**  
 **Woah Yeah!**  
 **Cause I know you'd rather run than stay and try**  
 **(Ba ba ba ba-da da ba ba ba)**  
 **Cause I know it's not much easier to say good bye**  
 **(Ba ba ba ba-da da ba ba ba)**  
 **Yes I know, so if you've made your mind**  
 **Take what you want and get out of my life**  
 **But can you do this one last thing?**  
 **Leave me with my pride**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **Ohh, let me down easy, let me down easy, woah, before you go _[x2]_**

 **Night and day I've been doin' the math**  
 **(Ohh)**  
 **To calculate where we wandered off track**  
 **(Let me down easy)**  
 **But I know, this love was never easy**  
 **(Let me down easy, woah, before you go)**

 **Something's fading inside of your heart**  
 **(Ohh)**  
 **So you're crusading to tear us apart**  
 **(Let me down easy)**  
 **It's clear now, I know you're gonna leave me**  
 **(Let me down easy)**  
 **So disappear now, I won't get in your way**  
 **(Woah, before you go)**

* * *

 **Gotham/with Gabriella/Clark/Superman.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Strokes her hair/touches her stomach/whispers.* I can't believe my angels are growing inside you. Soon enough, babies, you'll be able to greet and meet the world.**

 **Gabriella: *Groans in her slumber.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Shushes her.* Your alright, I'm here.**

 **Gabriella: *Whispers in her sleep/wakes up/sits up/grabs a bag/throws up.* I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Rubs circles on her back.***

 **Gabriella: *Leans back against his arm.* You make me feel a whole lot better.**

 **Clark/Superman: I guess I have that magic touch, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: I know. Are we there yet?**

 **Clark/Superman: No, not yet, but I think we are.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: If you feel faint-ish let me know, and we'll go straight back to Gotham, Okay?**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Cab Driver: *Pulls up outside Liam's foster care home.***

 **Clark/Superman: Do you mind waiting here for a couple of minutes?**

 **Cab Driver: Sure.**

 **Gabriella: *Opens the door/gets out/feels dizzy/loses footing/falls into a pair of arms/whispers unconsciously.*Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Catches her/pulls her back in/closes the door/lays her head on his lap/strokes up/down her arm/kisses her forehead.* I'm here. I'm not letting anything happen to you. I'm taking you back to Gotham, to our flat. Your going to be okay.**

 **Cab Driver: Change of plans?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Nods.* I'm taking her back to Gotham to get her to rest until my babies are born.**

 **Cab Driver: Okay. Let's get her home.**

 ***They begin to make their way back to Gotham.***

 **Gabriella: *Groans/tries to wake up.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Strokes her hair.* We'll be home soon, baby.**

 **Cab Driver: How is she doing?**

 **Clark/Superman: She's not in labor, she's just unconscious. I need to get her home.**

 **Cab Driver: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are we there yet?**

 **Cab Driver: Yes, we're back in Gotham.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are we really?**

 **Cab Driver: *Parks outside their apartment/opens his down/goes around the front of the car/opens the door/takes Gabriella from him/holds her.* I've got her.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Gets outside/takes her out of his arms.* I've got her. And here's twenty pounds.**

 **Cab Driver: Thank you.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Carries her into an alley way/lays her gently on the ground/changes/picks her up/flies her back into the apartment/lies her down on the sofa/checks her temperature.* She's okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up.* Superman?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Strokes her hair/shushes her.* I'm here.**

 **Gabriella: I know, what happened?**

 **Clark/Superman: You became unconscious for an whole hour, so I did what I said I would do, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Which is?**

 **Clark/Superman: I had to bring you back to Gotham, because you were dizzy, and began to fall, that's when I knew that I had to bring you back here, so I can keep an eye on you, and I also checked your temperature, but you seemed to be alright, and I've decided that your brother should come and pay a visit to you instead of you going to him.**

 **Gabriella: *Hugs him.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Hugs her.* I missed you, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: I've missed you too. I thought I wasn't going to wake up again, but eventually, I did. I love you.**

 **Clark/Superman: Me too.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: I'm just really worried about you, Gab. And thought that I was going to lose you forever, and now, I'm glad that your going to stay here with me, to raise these three adorable girls and boy. Who'll take after us.**

 **Gabriella: That's right. But you'll never know that if I am going to be carrying quadruplets inside me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent.**

* * *

 **Home grown alligator, see you later**  
 **Gotta hit the road, gotta hit the road**  
 **Something changed in the atmosphere**  
 **Architecture unfamiliar**  
 **I could get used to this**

 **Time flies by in the yellow and green**  
 **Stick around and you'll see what I mean**  
 **There's a mountain top that I'm dreaming of**  
 **If you need me you know where I'll be**

 **I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun**  
 **Feeling like a some one**  
 **I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun**  
 **Feeling like a some one**

 **The South of the Equator, navigator**  
 **Gotta hit the road, gotta hit the road**  
 **Deep sea diving round the clock, bikini bottoms, lager tops**  
 **I could get used to this**

 **Time flies by in the yellow and green**  
 **Stick around and you'll see what I mean**  
 **There's a mountain top that I'm dreaming of**  
 **If you need me you know where I'll be**

 **I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun**  
 **Feeling like a some one**  
 **I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun**  
 **Feeling like a some one**

 **We got two in the front**  
 **Two in the back**  
 **Sailing along**  
 **And we don't look back**

 **Time flies by in the yellow and green**  
 **Stick around and you'll see what I mean**  
 **There's a mountain top that I'm dreaming of**  
 **If you need me you know where I'll be**

 **I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun**  
 **Feeling like a some one**  
 **I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun**  
 **Feeling like a some one**  
 **I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun**  
 **Feeling like a some one**  
 **I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun**  
 **Feeling like a some one**  
 **I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun**  
 **Feeling like a some one**  
 **I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun**  
 **Feeling like a some one**

* * *

 _ **Gabriella: That's right. But you'll never know that if I am going to be carrying quadruplets inside me.**_

 **Clark/Superman: Of course I don't.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: Did you know?**

 **Gabriella: Know about what exactly?**

 **Clark/Superman: Know about Sharpay and Troy?**

 **Gabriella: No, why?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because when I came to rescue you from Albuquerque, I heard a car pulling out of the drive way. That's why I was asking you to see if you knew that they were leaving, to put all of this behind them, and to move on with what they had left over from the fight they had back there.**

 **Gabriella: Oh, Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: I didn't upset you, did I?**

 **Gabriella: No, you did not.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Hugs her.* I miss having you in my arms, Gabs.**

 **Gabriella: So do I.**

 **Clark/Superman: Do you want to come back to work on Monday?**

 **Gabriella: No. I'm thinking of taking maternity leave for a sort while, and then, return after I've given birth to the triplets.**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, that is probably the best thing for you to do, honey.**

 **Gabriella: Do you want me to come to work?**

 **Clark/Superman: I can honestly say that I want you too, but a matter of fact, you need to be put on bed rest for a while, and then when they are out of your system, you can come back to work with me, and maybe, we can decide on a wedding if there is ever going to be one.**

 **Gabriella: What do you mean?**

 **Clark/Superman: I want to propose to you, Gabby, but I haven't felt the urge to ask you the question yet.**

 **Gabriella: Take all the time you need, Clark. I can wait.**

 **Clark/Superman: You can?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I can. I can wait until the babies are here.**

 **Clark/Superman: I guess you can, because I was thinking of proposing to you now.**

 **Gabriella: But you just said... Never mind.**

 **Clark/Superman: Of course I will, but first things first, do you, Gabriella Montez, want to become my wife?**

 **Gabriella: *Shocked/Nods.* I'm a little shocked, but yes, I will become your wife, as long as we both shall live.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Picks her up/sits down with her in his arms.* You went from the girl that I barely knew about, to the girl that I want to settle down with, and have kids with, which is you, snappy.**

 **Gabriella: And I have to say the exact same thing about you, Clark. I never knew you could mean this much to me, because when I went to East High, I barely or hardly knew that you existed in the Superhero world, but now, I moved to Gotham, I no longer believe in that, because you are real, and my everything.**

 **Clark/Superman: And you are my everything that I need you to be, Gabriella. My forever.**

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: Did you ever want to move in with from the start of when we both first met each other at the work office?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, but sadly no, because I barely knew you, but now, I want to move in with you and get to know you a little bit more, and so, you can get to know me as well.**

 **Clark/Superman: So I'm taking it as a yes then?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, you are.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay.**

 **Gabriella: Do you think one of the triplets will have the ability to fly like you do?**

 **Clark/Superman: I think one will, but it will have to keep it a secret, otherwise, we just might have to go into hiding away from the world, and live under the ground, or find a house somewhere hidden in the woods, where we'll be protected from everything, and everyone. It's whatever you feel that needs to be done.**

 **Gabriella: But what about saving the world, Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: Right. I didn't think of that. Sorry, Snappy.**

 **Gabriella: It's okay. Whatever needs to be done, Clark, I am going to be with you all the way. No matter what I'll always stand by you, until the very end of tim** **e itself. I won't give up on you, and you won't ever give up on me.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Brings her lips to his/kisses her passionately.* I'll always be there for you, Gab, and when we're married, I promise to help you out with the children that are growing safely inside of you.**

 **Gabriella: *Responds.* You are right, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you sleepy?**

 **Gabriella: I am a little bit, but before bed, I need to eat.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Looks at the window beside him.* It'll be too late to eat, darling.**

 **Gabriella: I believe your right.**

 **Clark/Superman: How about I carry you to bed and see if there is anything leftover, and if there's not, I'll take a quick scoot over to a near by shop and get you something to eat for tomorrow morning instead, would that be okay?**

 **Gabriella: *Shakes her head.* That will be okay. Can I come with you?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Smiles at her.* Yes, you can. Are you afraid of being alone?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am. I don't trust in myself to be left alone after what had happened recently back at my old home, I felt like I couldn't breathe the same air when that man had tried to suffocate me. I would've died, before I could see the last of the sun setting on the Horizon, or just beyond the skyline. I don't want to die young.**

 **Clark/Superman: I don't want that either.**

 **Gabriella: I can trust in you more now than ever.**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, you can, because I'm here and I'll never ever leave your side, even during the pregnancy, I won't, you wanna know why, Gabriella?**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because I'm your personal bodyguard now, and I won't let you stumble and fall, I'm with you all the way.**

 **Gabriella: I love you.**

 **Clark/Superman: I love you more and these babies.**

 **Gabriella: Are we going?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Nods.* Yes, we are. But promise me after we've been to the shop that you will get some rest and sleep.**

 **Gabriella: *Promises/repeats.* I promise you, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her forehead.***

 **Gabriella: *Falls asleep in his arms/turns her head to his chest.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Gets up off the sofa/walks up to the front door/unlocks it/carries her out/locks it up once more/walks her across the road to the nearest shop/walks inside with her in his arms/whispers into her ear.* You wake up now, Gabby.**

 **Gabriella: *wakes up/looks exhausted.***

 **Clark/Superman: Your still tired, aren't you?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am still tired. I guess you were right, I should've went to bed.**

 **Clark/Superman: That's right. You should've. But now that we're out I guess I could carry you around in my arms, whilst you get some sleep.**

 **Gabriella: *Falls asleep once more in his arms/feels one of the babies kick/groans/relaxes once more.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Reaches for the salad/lays it on her stomach/goes and get some rocket leafs to go with it/goes and pays for it at the checkout.***

 **Cashier: *Smiles.* That'll be six pounds place.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Tries not to drop Gabriella out of his arms/pays her/takes the** **receipt from her/lays it on top of Gabriella/walks out of the store/carries her across the road/goes to his near by alley/flies her back in through an open window/lays her down gently onto the sofa/takes the salad/the rocket salad of her/goes into the kitchen/opens the fridge door/puts them in/closes it/walks back into the living room/over to them open window/closes it.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/groggy.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Picks her up/carries her to bed/lays her down under quilt/gets in beside her/lies his head down on the pillow behind him/pulls her closer to him.* Get some sleep, darling. You'll be much more better when you wake up.**

 **Gabriella: *Falls asleep once more.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Strokes her hair/touches her belly/feels a baby kick from inside her/rubs circles around it.* Your making your mummy very sleepy.**

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/puts her head to chest again.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Hums a tune to help her sleep.* Is it helping you?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, it is.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Continues to hum to her.* I should hope so.**

 **Gabriella: *Falls asleep on his chest once more/whispers.* Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her hair/falls asleep himself.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/gets up without waking him up/walks into the bathroom/throws-up into the toilet/feels a pair of hands holding her hair.***

 **Clark/Superman: As I said once before, Gabriella, your going to have that for a sharp while, until the triplets are ready to come out and greet us both with wisdom.**

* * *

 **Just when it's getting good**

 **I slowly start to freeze**

 **Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep**

 **It's the memory I can see**

 **Then this fear comes over me**

 **Understand that I don't mean**

 **To push you away from me**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again**

 **I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**

 **Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again**

 **I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**

 **You got a way of easing me out of myself**

 **I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy**

 **Please understand that its not you it's what I do**

 **Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again**

 **I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**

 **Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again**

 **I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**

 **Now I wonder what you think of me**

 **Don't kow why I break so easily**

 **All my fears are armed surrounding me**

 **I can't get no sleep**

 **I keep runnin in circles around you**

 **Are you the trap I wanna fall into?**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again**

 **I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**

 **Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again**

 **I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**

* * *

 **Back in New Zealand.**

 **Troy: Are you ready to go on your first date with me to the restaurant, Sharpay?**

 **Sharpay: Yes, and I think I see Clark's ex-girlfriend, Lois Lane.**

 **Troy: How do you even know it's her? She's probably trying to get over him, but your gonna try and get her to go back to him, and then, where will Gabriella be? She'll be sitting on the side walk that's what, and I'll be blaming you for it.**

 **Sharpay: Why?**

 **Troy: Because you'll be the one trying to break them up, and it ain't going to be funny.**

 **Sharpay: Of course not. After all, Gabriella did leave you for Gotham City.**

 **Troy: I know, but I am still not happy about the transfer she got. I could've gone with her, and I didn't.**

 **Sharpay: Why?**

 **Troy: Because I didn't want to upset her anymore, than I already had. I mean, I did love her, but it was time to let her go and follow her heart and dreams to as where they were taking her to begin with.**

 **Sharpay: Clark was her dream?**

 **Troy: Yes, he was.**

 **Lois Lane: *Walks over to them/joins them.* No, she wasn't. I was.**

 **Sharpay: You were, Lois? As far as I can tell, he is completely over you, and moved on to Troy's ex-girlfriend.**

 **Lois Lane: *Confused.* Wait, what? You mean to tell me that I moved here, because the manager wanted rid of me, just so that she could start a new life in my home city?**

 **Troy: Yes, that is why.**

 **Lois Lane: Okay.**

 **Troy: And he made her pregnant with his child.**

 **Lois Lane: So, he clearly has moved on without me? Why would he do that? I told him that I'll be coming back, after she left the city, but she is there to stay with him forever and possibly, going to marry him.**

 **Troy: He possibly is, but then again, he did tell her that he loved her.**

 **Lois Lane: He never wanted me?**

 **Sharpay: Of course he did. But you both left them to find their own destiny. Just be grateful that they found each other, and became a couple.**

 **Lois Lane: I can't take this any more. I'm going back to Gotham, to stop the two of them from being together. I did see him first, so he should still love me for what I have become, ever since then. I need to go back for him, and ask him to take me back, rather than her. After all, she is a transfer student from Albuquerque. I just have to stop this nightmare from happening all over again.**

 **Sharpay: Your jealous.**

 **Lois Lane: I am not jealous.**

 **Troy: Yes, you are jealous, Lois. You just don't stand the fact that he wants to move on and settle down to have some babies with somebody he really cares about. It's time for you to let him go, and he should be doing the same to you, which he is.**

 **Lois Lane: So, you want him to forget about me?**

 **Sharpay: Yes, we do.**

 **Lois Lane: He's chosen her over me, hasn't he?**

 **Troy: We don't kno** **w that for sure.**

 **Lois Lane: So, he's still into me?**

 **Sharpay: We didn't say that he was, Lois.**

 **Lois Lane: I'm gonna have to go back to Gotham, to see if it's true.**

 **Troy: Your going to spy on them?**

 **Lois Lane: I have to go and catch that plane back to him, to see if it's true.**

 **Tro** **y: I don't think that's a good idea.**

 **Lois Lane: Why?**

 **Sharpay: Because he'll end up leaving her if you show up there. Or she'll leave him.**

 **Lois Lane: That's what I plan on doing, and getting him to come back to me, then get him to propose to me. You see, I am not ready to let him go just yet. He was my first real love, but she stole him away from me, and now, I can't ever win him back over, or even, win his heart over once again.**

 **Troy: You're making a huge mistake. She won't be happy or he won't be if you try to destroy his relationship that he has going on with her. She's his future, Lois. And if he loses her, it'll be all your fault, and she'll probably move to another town or country, then, she'll never come back to Gotham to look at him in the eyes ever again. This is his moment to start all over with her in his life.**

 **Lois Lane: I don't really care about that. I care about him.**

 **Sharpay: Well, if you wreck their every little chance, then what's the point of them ever being together, if you won't let them be?**

 **Lois Lane: I don't have a choice. She steals him from me, and thinks it okay to be the one she falls in love with, It could've been me with him. But I'll never be the one he loves. He'll hate me, because I was never there for him, but now, I want to be the one in his life, and it's always gonna be her. Not the other way round.**

 **Troy: Lois, Gabriella is with child. His child.**

 **Lois Lane: I also don't even care about that. The child can grow-up without their father.**

 **Sharpay: How can you be so selfish, Lois? Don't you want him to be with somebody he can trust.**

 **Lois Lane: Fine. But I'm still going back to Gotham, and I'm going to get my life and my job back.**

 **Sharpay: I'm afraid you can't do that. Imagine what it'll do to Gabriella when she finds out that your back in the City Of Gotham, when she sees that you are real.**

 **Lois Lane: So, you don't want me to go after my man?**

 **Sharpay: No, but if you do that, she'll never be able to look at him the same way.**

 **Lois Lane: I still don't care.**

 **Troy: Then go after him, Lois. But if he breaks her heart, it's all your doing, because he was trying to move on from you, but now, your only gonna bring the darkness back into his life.**

 **Lois Lane: *Stumps her feet/leaves.* Fine.**

 ***She makes it to airport/orders a plane ticket.***

 ***Gets on board the plane/finds a near by seat/sits down/waits for the it to depart from it's gateway/flies back to Gotham/waits for the plane to land on the runway/parks up to gate number four/waits for the door to open/walks down the steps/walks down the hallway/makes it to the main entrance/calls on a taxi.* Taxi.**

 **Taxi Driver: Where to Miss?**

 **Lois Lane: To The City of Gotham.**

 **Taxi Dr** **iver: Okay.**

 **Lois Lane: *Opens the door/gets in/sits down.***

 **Taxi Driver: Why are you back?**

 **Lois Lane: Because my ex-boyfriend was taken from me by some girl living in a fantasy world. I thought it was about time that I came back to deal with this little problem that has been set amongst her so called friends.**

 **Taxi Driver** **: Funny you should say that, Superman was in my car carrying some girl, who I presume is now pregnant with triplets.**

 **Lois Lane: What?**

 **T** **axi Driver: She was going back to** **Albuquerque to see her younger brother in a foster care.**

 **Lois Lane: What else?**

 **Taxi Driver: He carried her into some apartment that hadn't been used in ten years, and it just recently became a three bedroom apartment for them and the triplets.**

 **Lois Lane: *Sees Clark holding hands with Gabriella/notices the baby bump/gives him the money/commands.* Stop.**

 **Taxi Driver: *Stops the car/parks up by the sidewalk.***

 **Lois Lane: *Opens the door/Gets out/calls after him.* Clark Kent?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Let's go of Gabriella's hand/turns around to see if it's really her/runs up to her/wraps his arms around her.* I missed you.**

 **Lois Lane: *Hugs him/kisses his lips.* Me too.**

 **Clark/S** **uperman: *Doesn't respond to it.* Then why didn't you call me to tell me that you were coming?**

 **Lois Lane: Because I honestly thought that you were still upset with me for getting a job back in New Zealand, but then, somebody tells me that you started dating some random girl, I mean, transfer student, to be your girlfriend, and now, as far as I'm concerned is that she took you from me, and you move on to her, why?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because I thought you were never coming back.**

 **Gabriella: *Watches from the distance/runs of crying/bumps into somebody/wraps her arms around him.***

 **Richard: *Hugs her back.* Are you alright?**

 **Gabriella: No. Can I come and stay with you for a while?**

 **Richard: Sure, but why?**

 **Gabriella: Because I saw the way he looked at Lois. I don't think he loves me anymore.**

 **Richard: *Spots Clark with Lois/looks at her.* Your probably right. Come with me.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Richard: Because I've got an extra room in my apartment. And are you pregnant with his kids?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, but I don't think he wants me or them. I can't even bare to look at him the same way. In the morning, I'm going away for a while to London. I can't live in heart break anymore. My first boyfriend dumps me, and now this, but now I know that I can't stay here, not for another minute.**

 **Richard: Then come live with me. Clark won't be upset if that means he's got her back in his life.**

 **Gabriella: You're probably right, Rich. Maybe, there is the slightest chance that he might still be in love with her, and chose to live with her, rather than me.**

 **Richard: *Hugs her.* You can stay with me. I live down by the river, and have a spare bedroom, if you want to stay with me, for a week, until you get another apartment for yourself, and the Quadruplets. I could help you out sometime if you really wanted me too.**

 **Gabriella: You are willing to do that for me?**

 **Richard: Yes.**

 **Gabriella: *Unwraps herself from him.* I feel like that your the only one that I can trust, but on the plus side, I still trust in him, and as Lois Lane is back, I feel as if I let myself down ever since I came here. Troy was right after all. Albuquerque is my home, but I've never felt normal there than I do here, and if I had a choice. I would have never let Troy get on board that plane to New Zealand.**

 **Richard: But you couldn't, could you?**

 **Gabriella: Because Clark stopped me from going back to my old life.**

 **Richard: So, your just going to leave him here in wonders to where you have gone too?**

 **Gabriella: If it sounds about right, Rich. I plan on going to Alaska for a couple of days.**

 **Richard: But where about in Alaska?**

 **Gabriella: I cannot not really say a thing, because then, I might be thinking of going to Sydney, Australia.**

 **Richard: Is that where he was planning on taking you for your honeymoon?**

 **Gabriella: I don't know.**

 **Richard: *Spots Clark walking towards them.***

 **Clark/Superman: There you are, I was looking for you.**

 **Gabriella: *Ignores him/walks up to a near by river/watches it from the fence/sits down on a near by bench.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Comes up behind her/tries to wrap his arms around her.***

 **Gabriella: *Walks away from him.* I can't stay here, Clark. I have to leave you. I have to go, because if I stay here, all it will cause, is so much heartache again. I can't live with that.**

 **Clark/Superman: So your leaving me?**

 **Gabriella: I have to, because after seeing and knowing that your ex-girlfriend is back, she made me realise that I was worthless and she was not, so I have to go. But I'll raise these kids alone, and let you live with Lois Lane, and don't you worry about me. I'll be fine.**

 **Clark/Superman: I'm sorry.**

 **Gabriella: Do you still love her?**

 **Clark/Superman: No. I love you.**

 **Gabriella: No, you don't. You still love her, and that is why I have to leave, until I've decided to give us another shot, but if not, then obviously, I am not the right person for you, so Lois has won you back.**

Clark/Superman: She left me, Gabriella. So, no she hasn't won me back, because my heart is telling me that it was always you to you to begin with.

Gabriella: Then how comes you kissed her lips?

Clark/Superman: I didn't kiss her.

 **Ga** **briella: Liar.**

Clark/Superman: I'm not lying to you, Gabby. I didn't even respond to it, and besides, it's you that I should be kissing instead of her.

Gabriella: And that is why I have to go. I'm staying with a friend for a while until the babies have arrived here, and then I'll have a apartment for me the quadruplets.

Clark/Superman: Then fine leave me, but don't come back to me.

Gabriella: *sighs.* Oh, believe me, I won't be.

Clark/Superman: Fine!

 **Gabriella: *Leaves him/runs away/trips up/hits the ground/cuts herself/then meets the eyes of Lex Luthor.***

 **Lex Luthor: *Helps her up.* Are you okay? Where were you going?**

 **Gabriella: *Sighs/sheds a tear.* I was going back to my apartment to start packing, because I am staying with a friend for a couple of weeks and possibly might be moving to Australia and if your asking me that if I am okay, then obviously, I am not. I'm hurt, broken, bruised and betrayed, so no I am not okay.**

 **Lex Luthor: *Looks down at her belly.* Your pregnant with his child, aren't you?**

 **Gabriella: Yes. I need to get out of here. I have to get a boat ticket to go anywhere, to make my life much better than living here. I can't trust anyone with my heart anymore. He let go of my hand, and I was no where in existence, so I'll have to go and make a new chapter in my life.**

 **Lex Luthor: I feel deeply sorry for you.**

 **Gabriella: You shouldn't be, Lex, besides, your the towns most hated or wanted villain.**

 **Lex Luthor: *Sees the cut on her hands/looks down/spots some blood/picks her up/carries her in his arms/lays her on a mattress/checks her over.* You'll be okay as long as he doesn't break your heart again.**

 **Gabriella: That's why I must go. Lois obviously came back for him, but now she's blaming me for it all, and she can have him, but his babies, will grow up without a father, and now, I just don't know what to do, since I'm leaving Gotham for a couple of days. I'm going to live in California, and raise my kids there, or maybe, live in Sydney.**

 **Lex Luthor: Do you want anyone to go with you?**

 **Gabriella: No. I'll be fine.**

 **Lex Luthor: Are you sure about that?**

 **Gabriella: *Collapses.* Yes, I am sure. Can you stay with me?**

 **Lex Luthor: *Catches her in his arms.* Of course I can**

 **Gabriella: *Faints.***

 **Lex Luthor: *Cleans up her cuts/finishes/carries her back towards her old house/finds it/lays her on the ground/finds the spare key/unlocks the door/picks her up/carries her in/lays her down on the sofa/closes the front door/stays with her/hears a knock on the door/answers it.***

 **Lois Lane: *Knocks on Gabriella's door.***

 **Lex Luthor: I don't think Gabriella will be willing to talk to you, Lois.**

 **Lois Lane: But she will be, won't she?**

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/shouts from the Living room.* No, and you've got what you wanted, Lois. And there's no way that I can stay in Gotham for one more minute. I have to go.**

 **Lois Lane: I'm sorry.**

 **Gabriella: Go away.**

 **Lois Lane: No, can do.**

 **Lex Luthor: She told you to go.**

 **Gabriella: *Feels a slight pain in her back/breathes/holds it/leaves the door open/puts the promise ring into her hand/heads back towards the living room/lays down gently on to the sofa/looks at her.* If you come to tell me that Clark wants me back, then I don't want to know, and he can have his promise ring back.**

 **Lois Lane: Fine, Lex. And Gabby, I am sorry. He told me that you were leaving in the morning, but there is no way out and I was foolish, I saw how he looked at you, but I didn't realise that you had meant that much to him, and he wants to have those babies with you more than anything in the world right now.**

 **Gabriella: *Feels another sharp pain.* No, he doesn't. He choose you.**

 **Lois Lane: Your not going to give birth tonight, are you?**

 **Gabriella: No, I am not. I am. But can you just leave, Lois?**

 **Lois Lane: No.**

 **Gabriella: *Gets up of the sofa/walks upstairs to the bathroom/switches on the taps to hot/cold water/pours a bit of bubble bath into it/takes her clothes off/hops in/relaxes.***

 **Clark/Superman: *comes in.* Where is she?**

 **Lois Lane: She went upstairs to the bath, and I think she's about to give birth. And I'm sorry.**

 **Clark/Superman: You should be.**

 **Lois Lane & Lex Luthor: *In Unison.* Do you want us to stay? **

**Clark/Superman: No. I'll take care of her. Besides, I did give her a promise ring to keep on her finger, but I'm sensing that she's possibly still mad at me for I did do.**

 **Lois Lane: I know. I'll go back to New Zealand.**

 **Clark/Superman: Now go.**

 **Lois Lane: *Hands him the promise ring/walks out the front door/leaves.***

 **Lex Luthor: *Leaves.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Closes the front door/locks it up/walks up the stairs/into the bathroom/sits on the floor beside her/hits the floor with his fist/sheds a tear/leans over/strokes her arm.* I'm sorry.**

 **Gabriella: *Breathes in/out.* It's okay. It was never your fault.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know.**

 **Gabriella: *Reaches for his hand.* I am sorry for overacting, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Gets up/walks into another room/grabs her robes/goes back into the bathroom/opens it up.* It's okay.**

 **Gabriella: *Gets up/pulls the plug out/feels a kick/turns around/puts her arm into the first sleeve.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Helps her a bit.* Why did you decide to have a bath anyway?**

 **Gabriella: *Sighs/ties up her robe when she slips up/bangs her nose against the wall/falls backwards.* Because I felt a little bit of an early contraction starting, but it should be fine for now.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Catches her/Helps her out of the bath.* Oh.**

 **Gabriella: *Looks at him.* Is my nose alright?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Carries her to her old room/lays her down/spots a bit of blood coming from it.* I'll be right back.**

 **Gabriella: *Gets up/goes to her cupboard/takes her robe off/hangs it up/changes into her vest top/trousers/lays back down on her back/feels a baby kick/whispers to her belly.* I know you want to come out. You've just got to be patient, babies.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Comes back in with some tissues/wipes her nose/cracks it back into place.***

 **Gabriella: *Grunts/moans.* Ow.**

 **Clark/Superman: It will heal itself in time.**

 **Gabriella: It will?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Nods.* Yes, it will. And now can we go back to our new apartment, to start a family together, like we planned to begin with?**

 **Gabriella: I was going to go back there, but what if you hurt me the second time roun...**

 **Clark/Superman: *Reaches for her hand/cuts her off.* I won't ever do that. I nearly almost lost you tonight because of her.**

 **Gabriella: Of course you won't, but I saw the way you looked at her, and the way she looked at you. I knew that there was still a spark in between you both, that's why I wanted to leave you, so both of you can have another chance. at being together once more.**

 **Clark/Superman: So your still going to leave me?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I am.**

 **Clark/Superman: Well, then leave, but don't expect me to come after you, because I won't this time.**

 **Gabriella: *Gets up/walks back into closet/grabs a suitcase/begins packing her clothes/feels a contraction./zips up her suitcase/hurries on down the stairs/opens her front door/heads out/closes it/locks it up/puts a hand on her belly/opens the cars door/slams it/turns the cars engine on/pulls out of the driveway/heads to the nearest hospital/whispers.* I know.**

 ***Makes it to the hospital/Nurse comes over to help her into the wheelchair/rolls her down to room 305/moves her from the wheelchair/lays her down.***

 **Gabriella: *Notices Clark.* What are you doing here?**

* * *

 **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**  
 **Not a footprint to be seen**  
 **A kingdom of isolation**  
 **And it looks like I'm the queen**

 **The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**  
 **Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**

 **Don't let them in, don't let them see**  
 **Be the good girl you always have to be**  
 **Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**  
 **Well, now they know**

 **Let it go, let it go**  
 **Can't hold it back anymore**  
 **Let it go, let it go**  
 **Turn away and slam the door**

 **I don't care**  
 **What they're going to say**  
 **Let the storm rage on**  
 **The cold never bothered me anyway**

 **It's funny how some distance**  
 **Makes everything seem small**  
 **And the fears that once controlled me**  
 **Can't get to me at all**

 **It's time to see what I can do**  
 **To test the limits and break through**  
 **No right, no wrong, no rules for me**  
 **I'm free**

 **Let it go, let it go**  
 **I am one with the wind and sky**  
 **Let it go, let it go**  
 **You'll never see me cry**  
 **Here I stand and here I'll stay**  
 **Let the storm rage on**

 **My power flurries through the air into the ground**  
 **My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**  
 **And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**  
 **I'm never going back, the past is in the past**

 **Let it go, let it go**  
 **And I'll rise like the break of dawn**  
 **Let it go, let it go**  
 **That perfect girl is gone**  
 **Here I stand in the light of day**  
 **Let the storm rage on**  
 **The cold never bothered me anyway**

* * *

 **The Hospital.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Sits at her bed side/takes her hand in his/kisses it/whispers to her/lays his right hand onto her belly.* I am here because I don't want these kids growing up without knowing who their father is to them, and I want to be apart of your life, but if you hate me and want me to leave, I'll understand why, but if you want me to stay with you until the triplets are born, then I'll do that. And it's you that want to be with, nobody else, it will always be you, Gabby, because after what I saw that day in the office, I knew that I would have to protect, but at the very same moment, you didn't even think for a minute, and later on, you decided that you wanted to go back to Albuquerque, so I followed you, knowing that your mother would stab you in the chest. That's why I came. And I'll never want to be with anyone else besides you, Gabby. I need to have these wonderful babies with you. Lois Lane can fall in love with someone else. Because I'll always chose you from the very beginning, and it will always be you, so I suggest that you let me help you through this pregnancy, Gabby. I don't want you to leave me, I still need you, and, you need me.**

 **Gabriella: *Feels another contraction again/grunts.* Alright. You've got a second chance.**

 **Clark/Superman: I have?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, you have, because I want you here and so does the babies. They want you here, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: And there won't be anymore leaving after this, because when these triplets are born, I plan on getting married to you, and move to Seattle, what do you say?**

 **Gabriella: *Feels a contraction starting again/groans.* Yes.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Strokes her hair.* They'll be out before you know it, darling.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

Clark/Superman: And do you still want to leave me, Gabs?

Gabriella: No, I don't want to leave you.

Clark/Superman: Richard told me that you were going to Australia with me, why?

Gabriella: Because I thought that you didn't love me enough.

Clark/Superman: And I do love you. Remember, I am not Troy Bolton. I won't ever break your heart like he has in so many ways. And you won't break mines, because, you are not Lois Lane. She left Gotham to start over in New Zealand to be away from me, cause I wasn't good enough for her. All four of us were heading in two different directions. Lois, Troy and Sharpay now live in Albuquerque, and you were sent here by your mother who abused you and your sisters. Both of us were hurt, broken and bruised after they decided to break both of our hearts.

Gabriella: *Sheds a tear/takes his hand in hers.*

 **Clark/Superman: *Gets in beside her/leans on his elbow/rubs circles on her stomach.* Does that make you feel any better?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods/falls asleep.***

 **Lex Luthor: *Knocks on the door.* Have the babies come yet?**

 **Clark/Superman: No, not yet, but they will soon, Lex. Plus, I am their father, and sometimes, she just let's out, so I'm staying with her.**

 **Lex Luthor: That's because you have to. I saw her crying this morning, and she thought you had left her to be with Lois, but I knew the reason why Lois came back. It was because Troy and Sharpay had told her that you had moved on with somebody new, then I had to see if the rumors were true, and they are.**

 **Clark/Superman: That's right they are.**

 **Lex Luthor: Are they arriving today?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, they are.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent.**

* * *

 **Mmmm**  
 **Mmmm**  
 **The club isn't the best place to find a lover**  
 **So the bar is where I go**  
 **Me and my friends at the table doing shots**  
 **Drinking fast and then we talk slow**  
 **And you come over and start up a conversation with just me**  
 **And trust me I'll give it a chance now**  
 **Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox**  
 **And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like**

 **And I'm singing girl, you know I want your love**  
 **Your love was handmade for somebody like me**  
 **Come on now, follow my lead**  
 **I may be crazy, don't mind me**  
 **Say, boy, let's not talk too much**  
 **Grab on my waist and put that body on me**  
 **Come on now, follow my lead**  
 **Come, come on now, follow my lead**

 **Oh I'm in love with the shape of you**  
 **We push and pull like a magnet do**  
 **Although my heart is falling too**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **And last night you were in my room**  
 **And now my bedsheets smell like you**  
 **Every day discovering something brand new**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **Every day discovering something brand new**  
 **I'm in love with the shape of you**

 **One week in we let the story begin**  
 **We're going out on our first date**  
 **You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat**  
 **Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate**  
 **We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour**  
 **And how your family is doing okay**  
 **Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat**  
 **Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like**

 **Girl, you know I want your love**  
 **Your love was handmade for somebody like me**  
 **Come on now, follow my lead**  
 **I may be crazy, don't mind me**  
 **Say, boy, let's not talk too much**  
 **Grab on my waist and put that body on me**  
 **Come on now, follow my lead**  
 **Come, come on now, follow my lead**

 **Oh, I'm in love with the shape of you**  
 **We push and pull like a magnet do**  
 **Although my heart is falling too**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **And last night you were in my room**  
 **And now my bed sheets smell like you**  
 **Every day discovering something brand new**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **Every day discovering something brand new**  
 **I'm in love with the shape of you**

 **Come on, be my baby, come on**  
 **Come on, be my baby, come on**  
 **Come on, be my baby, come on**  
 **Come on, be my baby, come on**  
 **Come on, be my baby, come on**  
 **Come on, be my baby, come on**  
 **Come on, be my baby, come on**  
 **Come on, be my baby, come on**

 **Oh, I'm in love with the shape of you**  
 **We push and pull like a magnet do**  
 **Although my heart is falling too**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **Last night you were in my room**  
 **And now my bed sheets smell like you**  
 **Every day discovering something brand new**  
 **I'm in love with your body**  
 **Come on, be my baby, come on, now**  
 **Oh, I'm in love with your body uh uh**  
 **Oh, I'm in love with your body**  
 **Oh, I'm in love with your body**  
 **Every day discovering something brand new**  
 **I'm in love with the shape of you**

* * *

 ** _Clark/Superman: Yes, they are._ **

**Lex Luthor: How far along is she with your children?**

 **Clark/Superman: Seven months.**

 **Lex Luthor: That's a lot of months, but is she ever going to have some more after these three are born first, right?**

 **Clark/Superman: That I can't even answer. I mean, I asked her to marry me, so that won't ever have to live without me being who knows where. I could go holiday, and still won't be there for her, but after, Lois Lane, I'll have to make the ultimate sacrifice in being with the girl of my dreams, which so happens to be sleeping in my arms.**

 **Lex Luthor: She is the girl of your dreams.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know.**

 **Lex Luthor: Do you still want to be with Lois?**

 **Clark/Superman: No. I choose Gabriella, because I didn't expect her to turn out to be beautiful and standing right before me, when I realized that she was the girl of my dreams, the one who I really cared for, and didn't want her to be hurt again, like she has been in Albuquerque, when people made fun of her and all that. It's always going to be her.**

 **Lex Luthor: *Smiles.* It will be her. Gotham's been expecting her to join us, rather than her to be stepped on back there.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Strokes Gabriella's arm up/down.* She was the one that we were waiting for all along. Not Lois.**

 **Lex Luthor: That's because she never got along with anyone here, but now that she's left, we won't have to put up with many ridiculous headlines on 'Why The World Doesn't Need Superman' because we, I mean the people will need him.**

 **Clark/Superman: They do need me, but Gabriella will need me more.**

 **Lex Luthor: She will need you, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: And why do you care?**

 **Lex Luthor: Because I can see a spark in between you both, that no-one else has ever felt, and to top it off, Gabriella was the only one that barely knew that you were alive, but now, you're real to her. She needs you, more than the world does. And as you told her once before, she is your everything.**

 **Clark/Superman: That's right.**

 **Gabriella: *moves/turns into his chest/Whispers.* Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: *pulls his hand away from her stomach/cuddles up to her.* I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere.**

 **Gabriella: *In her sleep.* I know.**

 **Lex Luthor: I'll leave you two alone now.**

 **Clark/Superman: Thank you, Lex.**

 **Lex Luthor: *Leaves.***

 **Nurse** **Linda** **: *Comes in.***

 **Clark/Superman: Is she okay?**

 **Nurse** **Linda** **: Not yet. She's dilated, but the babies.**

 **Clark/Superman: What about them?**

 **Nurse** **Linda** **: Their crowning and getting ready to come out, and meet the world before them all.**

 **Clark/Superman: So, their ready to meet us? Is she having them tonight?**

 **Nurse** **Linda** **: Yes, they are ready, and she is ready to have them, but her water hasn't broke yet, Clark. The babies will be out as soon as possible.**

 **Clark/Superman: I just need to keep an eye out on the water breakage, don't I?**

 **Nurse** **Linda** **: Yes, you do. In case her water decides to break sooner rather than later, and the babies decide that they are ready to greet their parents.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay. But is she carrying a fourth child or not?**

 **Nurse** **Linda** **: I don't know, but I could find out as soon as I take a blood sample from her.**

 **Clark/Superman: Alrighty then. She's asleep though.**

 **Nurse** **Linda** **: I know, she needs her rest and once their out, they can be carried home, first thing tomorrow.**

 **Clark/Superman: I see. But will she be able to return to work afterwards?**

 **Nurse** **Linda** **: I don't exactly know. And I suppose she will have to, and when she regains her strength back, she will be able to, but for now, she just needs to sleep those contractions off, but I don't think it'll work ever.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Holds Gabriella close to him.* By the way, she bashed her nose off the wall when she slipped up in the bath tub.**

 **Nurse** **Linda** **: Is her nose alright?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes. I cleaned it up, after she had fallen asleep, and it possibly might be a little bit bruised. But other than that, our babies are safe and sound in her womb.**

 **Nurse** **Linda** **: Do you's live together?**

 **Clark/Superman: Of course we do, Nurse Linda.**

 **Nurse Linda: *Goes/gets a needle/walks around the bed/lifts Gabriella's hospital gown/sticks it in her back.* You do?**

 **Gabriella: *Cringes in her sleep/squeezes Clarks hand.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Nods/rubs Gabriella's arm.* Yes, we do.**

 **Nurse Linda: *Leaves them.* That'll be all.**

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/looks up at him.***

 **Clark/Superman: Your alright, snappy. She just took a blood sample from you, but you will be fine. She also said that after you've had the triplets, that you could come home with me, and get some rest, and I'm going to be helping you out, whilst you are sleeping.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: And nurse was being a little bit of a nosy parker.**

 **Gabriella: How?**

 **Clark/Superman: She asked if we live together, and we do. It's just that I thing you want to move back into your old apartment rather than to come and live with me in my apartment that I rented for the both us and the triplets, but if you don't want to live with me, then I'll completely understand why.**

 **Gabriella: *Touches his face.* I will be living with you. It's just that this morning and seeing Lois...**

 **Clark/Superman: *Cuts her off.* Don't mention her to me. I just wanna be with you. Only you.**

 **Gabriella: You do?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, I do. Because Troy said that you didn't exist to him, but you clearly, exist to me, Lois is another person that I had wished I never met. She tried to hurt the one I love, but the way I see it. She was only doing it to try and make you dump me, and you almost did by taking the promise ring off your finger.**

 **Gabriella: It was because I thought that we were over, and that I never mattered to you, but now, I see the truth that I do, because you were never trying to hurt me. Ever since I've woken up, you've always been there for me, and I never met someone who would want to be with me for the rest of their lives, but I am going to be needing that ring back, because if somebody such as your self and myself, we should stick by it.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Hugs her.* That's right we should.**

 **Gabriella: *Feels a contraction starting/** **squeezes his hands** **/looks down/notices some water in between them.* I think my water just broke.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Looks down.* It looks like it has broken. I'll go and get the nurse.**

 **Gabriella: *Lays her head back onto her pillow/watches him leave/moans out in pain.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Finds Nurse Linda/walks up to her.* Gabriella's water just broke.**

 **Nurse Linda: It did?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, it did. She's about to give birth, and we need your help.**

 **Nurse Linda: Doctor Julian Michaels will help you. He's delivered plenty of babies before, and believe me, he is exceptionally, amazing at what he does for a living. And April Reed the intern, will also be helping you out with the triplets, and I have another patient to see named Jessica Montez.**

 **Clark/Superman: Is she Gabriella's sister?**

 **Nurse Linda: Yes, sister in law actually. Her brother Matthew Montez is here.**

 **Clark/Superman: Her mother also lied about him too? Why would she do this? Gabriella's been lied to enough times now. I need to get her out of here, before people make things worse for her, so I'm going to go back to her now, and get her to agree in having a home birth instead of being here.**

 **Nurse Linda: She can't be discharged yet. She only just got here.**

 **Clark/Superman: Well, it's out of my hands, but I have to take her home. She can't be in a place where people have lied to her. She only trusts me now, not to make the same mistakes.**

 **Nurse Linda: Well, take her home then.**

 **Clark/Superman: She really did need you, Linda, but honestly, you just made things worse for her, so I will take her home.**

 **Nurse Linda: So, your blaming me for being such a let down all because I need to see another patient before her?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, I am. So, I am leaving here with her in my arms, and carrying her to our flat that I rented and had to fix up recently. And put a spare room in for the triplets that are arriving today.**

 **Nurse Linda: Well, then take her, but there are consequences that need to be followed.**

 **Clark/Superman: I am not following on anything that you are going to say, because I really do need to get her out of here now, before time runs out, and the babies get here, and I'm going to get her now.**

 **Nurse Linda: I don't think she will be happy with that.**

 **Clark/Superman: I just need to get her out of here.**

 **Nurse Linda: Get on with it then.**

 **Clark/Superman: Fine. But after this, she is to never to come back, and nor am I.**

 **Nurse Linda: Your leaving?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, we are.**

 **Nurse Linda: And the test results are in.**

 **Clark/Superman: They are?**

 **Nurse Linda: Yes, they are. She's carrying a fourth baby. Quadruplets.**

 **Clark/Superman: She even said that she might be and she was right.**

* * *

 **I got a lot of things**  
 **I have to do**  
 **All these distractions**  
 **Our futures coming soon**  
 **We're being pulled a hundred different directions**  
 **But whatever happens I know I've got you**

 **You're on my mind you're in my heart**  
 **It doesn't matter where we are**  
 **It'll be alright**  
 **Even if we're miles apart**

 **All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you**  
 **There's nothing we can do just wanna be with you**  
 **Only you**  
 **No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart**  
 **You know its true**  
 **I just wanna be with you**

 **(Be with you)**

 **You know how life can be**  
 **It changes over night**  
 **It's sunny then raining, but it's alright**  
 **A friend like you**

 **Always makes it easy**  
 **I know that your kidding me every time**

 **Through every up through every down**  
 **You know I'll always be around**  
 **Through anything you can count on me**

 **All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you**  
 **There's nothing we can do just wanna be with you**  
 **Only you**  
 **No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart**  
 **You know it's true**  
 **I just wanna be with you**

 **I just wanna be with you**

* * *

 **(Leaves her/walks back into Gabriella's room.***

 **Gabriella: What is it, Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: I have to get you out of here.**

 **Gabriella: But the babies are coming.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know. I taking you home.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because your being lied to once again, so I have to take you home.**

 **Gabriella: What am I being lied about exactly?**

 **Clark/Superman: About Matthew Montez.**

 **Gabriella: *Feels a contraction.* Who the hell is he?**

 **Clark/Superman: Your brother. Your mother never once told you about him, so that's why I want you to come home with me and have the triplets there, rather than here, it's so that I can keep a close watch on you, so what do you say?**

 **Gabriella: Yes. Because it's what's best for me.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Smiles/Picks her up from the bed/closes the curtains/walks over to a near by window/opens it/spots a little nit of snow falling/strokes her hair.* Hold on tight to me, Gabby, and don't look down. Just look at me, and I'll help you.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: It's going to be little bit cold and the snow is falling, but are you ready for this?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I am.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Flies her out the window/back towards their apartment/lands outside an open window/lays her on the balcony's ground/goes in/picks her up once more/carries her over towards their bedroom/lies her down on the bed/notices a tear coming out of her eye/wipes it away/heads into the walk in closet/picks up four towels.* I'm gonna call Richard.**

 **Gabriella: Okay, superman.**

 **Clark/Superman: And you will be fine after this little after math today.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her forehead/leaves her/finds a near by phone/dials the number/starts ringing.***

 **Richard: *Answers it.* Hello, Clark. How's Gabriella?**

 **Clark/Superman: That's why I'm calling you, Richard.**

 **Richard: Why are you calling me anyway?**

 **Clark/Superman: The reason why because she is about to give birth to triplets and I was hoping that you would be able to help me.**

 **Richard: I'm sorry, but I can't. You could try calling Lex or somebody else.**

 **Clark/Superman: It's alright. I guess me and Gabriella might just have to do it by ourselves then.**

 **Richard: I'm sorry.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Hangs up the phone/walks into the bedroom/notices that Gabriella's not laying on the bed/makes his way towards the bathroom/sees her/kneels down beside her/holds her hand.* Richard's not coming over to help us, so it'll just be me helping you out with the triplets arrival, but you'll be fine.**

 **Gabriella: I will be.**

 **Clark/Superman:** ***Changes his clothes/Hears a knock on the front door/rushes towards it/opens it.* Hello?**

 **Richard: Hi, Clark. Is she here? I brought her someone who really wants to her, and I'm here to help you deliver the triplets.**

 **Clark/Superman: She's in the bathroom. I'll take you in there with me. How did you get here anyway?**

 **Richard: By a bus when I bumped into her old friend Vanessa, who once hated her, but now, she wants to apologise for all those years ago on when she had pushed her down so many times. She's now decided to help us with her. That'll mean that you will have to wait outside for her until the triplets have arrived.**

 **Clark/Superman: Can I just be in there with her? She'll need me in there with her.**

 **Richard: Okay. Are the towels on the bed ready for the triplets?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes. There on the bed, and was it snowing out there?**

 **Richard: *Walks in with Vanessa/goes/sits down on the sofa.* Yes, it is, and almost everyone in the City Of Gotham Musical, is nearly snowed in, so nobody's going anywhere until after Christmas.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Closes the front door/turns around/looks at them.* Are you both coming to help me, or are you just going to sit there and watch me do all of the work in getting the triplets out of her?**

 **Richard: Of course not. Where is she anyway?**

 **Clark/Superman: In the bathroom trying to keep the contractions down.**

 **Vanessa: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: I'm gonna get her out of there now.**

 **Richard: I'll come and help you, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: I prefer to do it alone, but I will be needing your help in bringing out the triplets into the world.**

 **Richard: Alrighty then.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Leaves them both sitting on the couch/walks into the bathroom/sits down on the floor/strokes up/down her arm.* Do you want me to carry you into our bedroom?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods/feels a contraction.* Yes. It'll be less painful.**

 **Clark/Superman: And do you promise me that you won't slip up again and bang your nose of the wall?**

 **Gabriella: I promise you, Clark, but if it does happen again, I'll make sure that I put some tissue on it.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Helps her out of the bath/carries her to their bedroom/puts her on the bed/goes into the closet/grabs a towel/dries her with it/whispers.* Do you want to get out of here tonight?**

 **Gabriella: It's snowing out.**

 **Clark/Superman: I meant after Christmas?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, but why?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because I'm thinking of going to London for a Christmas break away.**

 **Gabriella: Yes, that'll be amazing. But what happened to moving to Seattle for the rest of our lives?**

 **Clark/Superman: We will be moving their soon, but I think that I just might have to rent a pent house in order to keep you and the triplets safe from harms way, and start life anew.**

 **Gabriella: I think the triplets are ready to come.**

 **Clark/Superman: *lays the towel over her stomach her body with the towel/spots a baby's head/grabs a towel.* Having you been pushing, honey?**

 **Gabriella: A little bit, but I didn't want to do the rest without you, just in case you miss out on the first one being born and laying here in my arms, so I decided not to push any further, and do rest, but now your here, I can continue on.**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, you can. You can push the first one out.**

 **Gabriella: *Starts pushing again.***

 **Richard: *Comes in.* You can hold her hand, Clark.**

 **Vanessa: *Brings a cot in/puts it beside Clark.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Takes Gabriella's hand in his/strokes her forehead.* I was already going to do that, Richard.**

 **Richard: *Quickly grabs a pair of gloves/puts a towel in between her legs/ready's his hands/catches it/takes it in his arms/wraps a towel around the baby/holds him for a moment/passes him over to Clark.* It's a boy.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Holds the first born in his arms/shows the baby to it's mother.* Aaron Joey Kent.**

 **Gabriella: *Rubs his tiny little face with the back of her finger/sheds a tear.* Hello, Aaron. You are exactly like your father.**

 **Aaron: *Wails.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Rocks him to sleep/lays him in cot/holds Gabriella's hand/wipes her tear away.***

 **Richard: Ready for the second one?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, are you honey?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods/starts pushing.* Yes, I am.**

 **Richard: *Sits his hands back in place.* Keep going.**

 **Gabriella: *Continues pushing.***

 **Richard: I see the baby's head.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Strokes her hair/leans in closer to her/whispers into her ear.* Your doing great, my love.**

 **Gabriella: *Pushes harder.***

 **Richard: *catches baby number two in his hands/wraps a towel around her/lays her in her fathers arms.* It's a girl.**

 **Gabriella: Rosie Hermione Vanessa Kent.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Puts her close to her mother.***

 **Gabriella: *reaches up to her daughters face/strokes it softly.* Hello, Rosie.**

 **Rosie: *Wails.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Lays her down in her cot next to her brother.* She's a fighter just like you are, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: She is?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, she is, and her brother is a brother is a fighter like I am.**

 **Gabriella: Yes, he will.**

 **Richard: *Clears throat/interrupts.* We still have two more babies to be born.**

 **Gabriella: *Shocked.* Two?**

 **Richard: Yes, it is two.**

 **Gabriella: Wow.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you ready to deliver the third baby?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods.* Yes, I am ready.**

 **Richard: *Places his hands back in between her legs.***

 **Gabriella: *Begins pushing again on the third one.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Takes her hand in his/holds it.***

 **Gabriella: *Pushes/squeezes his hand.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her forehead.* Your doing so well.**

 **Richard: *Feels the baby's head.* Your doing really well, Gabs.**

 **Gabriella: *Pushes/yells.* Don't call me by that name, Richard.**

 **Richard: *Shuts up/catches the baby/takes it in his arms/wraps a towel around her/passes her to her father.* It's a girl.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Lays her down beside Gabriella.* Isabella Gabriella Elizabeth Kent.**

 **Gabriella: *Touches her daughters face.* Hello, Isabella, welcome to the world.**

 **Isabella: *Wails/gets taken away/lays her in the cot with her brother/sister.***

 **Clark/Superman: Are you ready for the fourth one?**

 **Gabriella: *Cringes/feels a contraction once more/holds his hand.* Yes, I am.**

 **Richard: *Opens up a towel/lays down beside her/sits back in position once more/puts his hands back in place.***

 **Gabriella: *Pushes once more/squeezes Clark's his hands.***

 **Richard: Two more pushes. Your almost there.**

 **Gabriella: *Pushes for the second time.***

 **Richard: One more.**

 **Gabriella: *Pushes once more.***

 **Richard: One final push.***

 **Gabriella: *Pushes on the final one.***

 **Richard: *Holds the baby in his hands.* It's another girl.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Gets up/walks over to him.* Do you want me to cut the cord?**

 **Richard: *Nods.* Yes, I do.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Grabs a pair of scissors/cuts the cord/goes back to his spot/kisses Gabriella's lips.***

 **Richard: *Wraps a towel around her.***

 **Gabriella: What do you want to name her?**

 **Clark/Superman: Sabrina Chelsea Rosalie Kent.**

 **Richard: *Carries her over/lays her in her fathers arms/goes back/starts cleaning up Gabriella/clears away the blood in between her legs.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Lays her next to her mother.***

 **Gabriella: *Touches her daughter's face with the back of her finger/holds her little tiny hand.* You're something beautiful, Sabrina.**

 **Richard: *Finishes cleaning her up/takes the towel from beneath her legs away/puts it in the kitchen washing machine.* Come on, Vanessa, it's time for us to leave them now, and let Gabriella rest. She's had quite a tiring day today, and will need lots of rest, until she's able to walk on her own two feet once again.**

 **Vanessa: Okay, I'm coming.**

 **Sabrina: *Wails/gets pulled away from her mother/put into the cot with her brother/sisters.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses his children's forehead/pulls away/sees Richard/Vanessa to the door/lets them out.* Thank you for helping me and my girlfriend tonight, Richard and Vanessa.**

 **Richard: *Walks out with Vanessa/turns around to face him.* No problem. I had to come and help you, my dearest friend. I hadn't seen you both ever since work, and decided to tell Perry that I needed to help you, because you sounded like you were in desperate need of it, and had to get Gabriella's used to be enemy to us out a bit. It was only fair.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know it was.**

 **Richard: I'm gonna have to tell Perry that you are both on maternity leave for now, until 2019, when you are ready.**

 **Clark/Superman: That's also another thing that I wanted to tell you, Richard.**

 **Richard: What is that other thing?**

 **Clark/Superman: We might not be living in Gotham next year, we're be living far up north of the states.**

 **Richard: What is that suppose to mean?**

 **Vanessa: It means that their going some place new.**

 **Clark/Superman: That's right, and possibly might get a new job there.**

 **Richard: But where will you be going?**

 **Clark/Superman: That's private information for me and Gabriella to know.**

 **Richard: You've always told me and Lois Lane things. Why are you being afraid to tell us now for?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because it's the way I am. I can't come clean with people, and besides, Gabriella's the only one that can understand me for who I am. Other than you, you didn't really know me. I only came back because of Lois, but I find out that she was ready to move, and so was Troy Bolton with Gabriella, but I guess things have changed now. Gabriella's apart of my life.**

 **Richard: I understand.**

 **Clark/Superman: I knew you would, and can you go now?**

 **Vanessa: We will. Is she going to be alright? I really didn't mean any of those horrible things that I said to her in the past. I was just following the popular crowd, but then realised that I made a mistake. I was might to be there for her and I wasn't there for her at all. I let her down. She was more like a sister that I never had, but if I could do it all over, I would put the blame on me, for making that one stupid mistake.**

 **Clark/Superman: She will forgive you for it someday, just not today.**

 **Vanessa: I know.**

* * *

 **Our love runs deep like a chevy**  
 **If you fall I'll fall with you baby**  
 **'Cause that's the way we like to do it**  
 **That's the way we like**

 **You run around open doors like a gentleman**  
 **Tell me girl every day you're my everything**  
 **'Cause that's the way you like to do it**  
 **That's the way you like**

 **Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine**  
 **Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time**  
 **Just you and I, just you and I**  
 **Woah, woah**

 **No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**  
 **I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**  
 **No matter what the people say,**  
 **I know that we'll never break**  
 **'Cause our love was made, made in the USA**  
 **Made in the USA, yeah**

 **You always reading my mind like a letter**  
 **When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater**  
 **'Cause that's the way we like to do it**  
 **That's the way we like**  
 **And never ever let the world get the best of you**  
 **Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you**  
 **'Cause that's the way I like to do it**  
 **That's the way I like**

 **We touch down on the east coast**  
 **Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights**  
 **You and I, you and I**  
 **Woah woah**

 **No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**  
 **I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**  
 **No matter what the people say,**  
 **I know that we'll never break**  
 **'Cause our love was made, made in the USA**

 **'Cause baby I'll break the bullet**  
 **And take the blow for love**  
 **Woah, our love was made in the USA**  
 **Made in the USA, made in the USA**

 **No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**  
 **I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**  
 **No matter what the people say,**  
 **I know that we'll never break**  
 **'Cause our love was made, made in the USA**  
 **Made in the USA, yeah**

 **Made in the U.S.**  
 **Made in the U.S.**  
 **Made in the U.S.A.**

* * *

 **Clark/Superman: Are you two going now?**

 **Richard: Yes, just make sure you take care of her, we wouldn't want her to run away from you again, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: Your right. It'll be too risky for her.**

 **Richard: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: Besides, I near enough lost her twice because of Lois Lane, but I won't be losing her anymore after this.**

 **Vanessa: Why?**

 **Clark/Superman: Because you can trust in me not to let her down like that. I love her and those four adorable babies.**

 **Richard: And someday, they'll be going to school like normal children do.**

 **Clark/Superman: That's for me and Gabriella to decide on what education that might need. They might be home schooled or they might be 'going' to school.**

 **Vanessa: You might be right about that.**

 **Clark/Superman: Their kind of like their mother in away.**

 **Vanessa: What do you mean?**

 **Clark/Superman: Their headstrong like her, and they also have a mixture of me in a likeable way.**

 **Vanessa: Oh. Let's go, Richard.**

 **Richard: Okay.**

 ***They turn away and leave together hand in hand.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Watches them/closes the door/locks it/turns around/walks back to Gabriella/takes the towel/lays it over her naked body/gets in beside her/pulls her towards him/kisses her forehead/lays an arm over her/puts a lock of hair behind her ear/leans forwards/kisses her lips.* You must be exhausted after tonight.**

 **Gabriella: *Responds to his kiss/whispers.* I guess I am**

 **Clark/Superman: Get some rest, darling., but first, do you feel cold?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods/answers.* Yes, I am.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Gets up off the quilt/pulls it from under her/lays it on top of her/lies down beside her/puts his arm back over her/kisses her neck.***

 **Gabriella: *Turns around to face him/lays her head into his chest/put her arm over his side/Falls asleep.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her hair/falls asleep.***

 **Aaron: *Wails.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/falls out of bed with a thud.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Wakes up/groans/leans over/finds her on the floor.* Gabriella, are you okay?**

 **Gabriella: *Gets up/lays a hand down on his cheek/strokes it/whispers.* I'm fine. Aaron's just started crying again.**

 **Clark/Superman: I'll deal with it. You need to rest, darling.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Grabs her hand gently/pulls her back under the quilt/gets up/picks Aaron up/puts him back to sleep/lays him back down/gets back under the quilt himself/puts it back over him/kisses Gabriella's neck/lays his arm back over her once more.***

 **Gabriella: *Turns into him/holds onto him.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Holds onto her.***

 **Gabriella: *Whispers in her sleep.* I love you, Clark, and I won't ever leave your side.**

 **Clark/Superman: And I won't let you leave me ever.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: And I love you and these children dearly.**

 **Gabriella: Me too. And what happened to my clothes?**

 **Clark/Superman: Now you ask me. You let them at the hospital when I told the nurse that we were leaving and won't be going back there for a while, until they sort themselves out, and in stead, I decided to go back there. The window has probably been left opened by the nurses in hope for your return there.**

 **Gabriella: Oh.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her forehead/gets out/opens the bedroom.* Keep an eye on our babies, darling.**

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up.* I will.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Flies out of the window/finds the hospital window left open/flies into room 305/sees a bag left on the/unzips it/finds out that it was Gabriella's changing clothes/zips it back up/flings it over his right shoulder/flies back to his apartment/sees the open window/lands on the balcony/climbs back through the window/closes it/takes of Gabriella's pick bag/puts it the closet/turns around/notices that the babies are faster asleep/spots Gabriella watching his every move/gets in beside her/pulls her close to him/whispers.* They left the window open for you. snappy.**

 **Gabriella: They did?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, they did, but no-one was in the room when I flew in. Your pink bag was left on the floor beside the bed.**

 **Gabriella: Will they know?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent.**

* * *

 **I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most**  
 **Find a little bit of steady as I get close**  
 **Find a balance in the middle of the chaos**  
 **Send me low, send me high, send me never demigod**  
 **I remember walking in the cold of November**  
 **Hoping that I make it to the end of December**  
 **27 years and the end on my mind**  
 **But holding to the thought of another time**  
 **But looking to the ways of the ones before me**  
 **Looking for the path of the young and lonely**  
 **I don't want to hear about what to do**  
 **I don't want to do it just to do it for you**

 **Hello, hello**  
 **Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero**  
 **Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel**  
 **Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real**  
 **I'm looking for a way out**  
 **Hello, hello**  
 **Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero**  
 **Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel**  
 **Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real**  
 **I'm looking for a way out**

 **I find it hard to tell you how I want to run away**  
 **I understand it always makes you feel a certain way**  
 **I find a balance in the middle of the chaos**  
 **Send me up, send me down, send me never demigod**  
 **I remember walkin' in the heat of the summer**  
 **Wide-eyed one with a mind full of wonder**  
 **27 years and I've nothing to show**  
 **Falling from the dove to the dark of the crow**  
 **Looking to the ways of the ones before me**  
 **Looking for a path of the young and lonely**  
 **I don't want to hear about what to do, no**  
 **I don't want to do it just to do it for you**

 **Hello, hello**  
 **Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero**  
 **Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel**  
 **Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real**  
 **I'm looking for a way out**  
 **Hello, hello**  
 **Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero**  
 **Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel**  
 **Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real**  
 **I'm looking for a way out**

 **Let me tell you 'bout it, well let me tell you 'bout it**  
 **Maybe you're the same as me**  
 **Let me tell you 'bout it, well let me tell you 'bout it**  
 **They say the truth will set you free**

 **Hello, hello**  
 **Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero**  
 **Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel**  
 **Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real**  
 **I'm looking for a way out**  
 **Hello, hello**  
 **Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero**  
 **Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel**  
 **Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real**  
 **I'm looking for a way out**

* * *

 **Clark/Superman: No, they won't, darling.**

 **Gabriella: Are you sure about that?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, I am.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Clark/Superman: Do you still wanna marry me after the whole incident that has happened to us in the past?**

 **Gabriella: *Hugs him.* I do, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Hugs her back.***

 **Gabriella: Do you want to marry me, Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, I do, because I don't want to live without you knowing that I am right here, and want to be apart of your life, Gabby, but you have to make the ultimate sacrifice, so that I'll know that you won't ever try to leave me again.**

 **Gabriella: I won't. But what if you leave me?**

 **Clark/Superman: I will never leave you, Gab. You and these babies are my life, and even if I am saving the world, I'll be thinking of you the whole entire time.**

 **Gabriella: You will be?**

 **Clark/Superman: Of course I will be.**

 **Gabriella: Alrighty then.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you cold?**

 **Gabriella: Nope. Not at all, because I've got you to keep me warm at night time.**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, you do.**

 **Gabriella: What jobs will we have once we arrived in Australia?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Holds her hand/smiles at her.* You'll be a teacher.**

 **Gabriella: *Surprised.* I will be?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, you will be.**

 **Gabriella: And what about you, darling?**

 **Clark/Superman: I'll be working down the hall from you, and if the kids give you a hard day. I'm sure you'll give them a detention that they deserve.**

 **Gabriella: Your right. I'll make a good teacher.**

 **Clark/Superman: You'll be a great one.**

 **Sabrina: *Wakes up/starts crying.***

 **Gabriella: *Gets up/Grabs her bath robe/puts it on/picks her daughter up out of the cot/carries her in her arms into the living room/sits down on the sofa/starts breast feeding her.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Sits beside her.***

 **Gabriella: What is it, Clark?**

 **Clark/Superman: How about we get married here in Gotham and then we'll discuss the flat we'll be living in someday?**

 **Gabriella: That's a good idea.**

 **Clark/Superman: And we have yet to talk about the schools that our daughters and son will be going to.**

 **Gabriella: That's true.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know.**

 **Gabriella: *Leaves him/Rocks Sabrina to sleep/lays her back down.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Comes in behind her/wraps his arms around her.* I'm wondering if we should pack up everything and move to Australia now to raise these three girls and one boy. What do you think?**

 **Gabriella: I think it's a good idea. But I thought we were going to wait until after Christmas has come and gone?**

 **Clark/Superman: It's probably best if we move there today, rather than people hurt you, darling. And I don't want to lose you again. I already lost you once, I don't wish for the same mistakes to happen all over again. Lois made me treat you like a nothing after I turned around and found out that you had ran off, because of her jealousy.**

 **Gabriella: *Turns around in his arms to face him/hugs him.* Your definitely right about that.**

 **Clark/Superman: I am?**

 **Gabriella: Yes. I spotted it as soon as she came knocking on my doorstep, and gave me a smirk before she left. She even tried to apologise, but I wasn't taking any of it, because after you came, I saw how upset you were with her for trying to kiss you, and you pulled away from her, which honestly, was my mistake for believing that you kissed her, when you didn't. It was very childish of me for doing that you.**

 **Clark/Superman: I believe it was, but I'll still love you either way.**

 **Gabriella: I will do the same for you.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Scoops her up/lays her down on their bed/climbs on top of her/kisses her lips.***

 **Gabriella: *Closes her eyes/kisses him back.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Whispers against her lips.* I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again.**

 **Gabriella: I know. Merry Christmas.**

 **Clark/Superman: You too, my love.**

 **Gabriella: And I want to thank you, Clark, for keeping me from going back to my worse nightmare in the whole entire universe, and for believing in me when no-one else would. You've changed my life ever since I've got here.**

 **Clark/Superman: You changed mine as well as having our four adorable babies grow in side of you, and now, their here, I definitely know that now's the time for us both to get married, and live out our lives in Australia together, to raise this family, and hope to have some more children someday, without anymore disturbances or and complications.**

 **Gabriella: Your right about that.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know.**

 **Gabriella: *Hears a knock at the front door/crawls out from underneath him/rushes to the door/opens it/answers.* Hello?**

 **Matthew: *looks at her/down at the photograph of her/looks back at her.* Are you my sister, Gabriella Montez?**

 **Gabriella: *Nods.* Yes, I am.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Comes out of their bedroom/wraps his arms around her.***

 **Liam: Are you two a couple?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, we are, Liam.**

 **Matthew: How long have you been together for?**

 **Clark/Superman: Four to six months, Matthew.**

 **Matthew: Do you love my sister because of her body or everything?**

 **Clark/Superman: I love everything about her, and plus, I've abducted her by making her stay away from Albuquerque, and promised to look after her with love and passion.**

 **Matthew: Does she know what happened to Carla Montez?**

 **Gabriella: No, I don't know what really went down between our sister and mother.**

 **Matthew: Apparently, she got adopted to another family. Our mother wanted to keep her, but a couple of weeks later, she lost the battle.**

 **Gabriella: Why? What happened?**

 **Matthew: She started hitting, harming and abusing Carla, cause of you, Lily and Jessica. So one day, Carla went out on her own with a couple of friends, and eventually, a drunk driver wasn't watching the road, and the next thing we new is that, she'd gotten ran over by a car, and the paramedics tried to save her life, but she had given up, and died overnight in the hospital. Months later, we had a funeral for her, so she could rest in peace.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you lying to us, Matthew?**

 **Matthew: No. It's the honest truth. And that's why I came by today, because just before Gabriella was born. She had left us all a letter, telling us why she had to leave us so suddenly.**

 **Gabriella: *Unwraps Clark from herself/walks into the kitchen/sits down on floor in front of a cupboard/sobs silently.***

 **Clark/Superman: Why are you even telling us this, Matthew? It's upset my wife-to-be.**

 **Matthew: Your marrying my sister? After, she completely banished from Albuquerque.**

 **Clark/Superman: *sighs.* She didn't banish from Albuquerque. She left to start a new life here, so she wouldn't feel the need to be hurt anymore, and I stepped into rescue her from the enemies who would make her feel like she was empty, so small, but then, my ex shows up and tries to break us both up.**

 **Matthew: And she still choose you after everything that Troy Bolton did?**

 **Clark/Superman: What did Troy do?**

 **Matthew: He was two-timing her with Sharpay, even before he got to know that she was leaving him behind, and to fair, he tried to get Sharpay pregnant, when she left Albuquerque that following day.**

 **Clark/Superman: And it failed?**

 **Matthew: *Nods/smiles.* Yes, it did, so now their both in New Zealand together.**

 **Clark/Superman: I heard about that.**

 **Matthew: You have?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, they were planning on doing it after she left there to come to the Gotham City Musical.**

 **Matthew: I know. But where did Gabriella go?**

 **Clark/Superman: Never mind in where your sister went. She is my business and mine to deal with, since you are all clearly trying as much as to hurt her in every way. I plan on marrying her wether or not you like it, and no, before you ask, we're only inviting the people who want to be there for her, rather than to have the ones that don't at all.**

 **Matthew: I'm truly am sorry for springing this all on you both like this.**

 **Clark/Superman: You be sorry for your sister who was nearly killed by your own mother, and you be sorry for leaving her in such a state. It's her that I feel sorry for.**

 **Matthew: *Walks down the stairs/hangs his head down.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Closes the door/locks it up/walks over to the kitchen/spots her sitting by the cupboard on the floor/gently picks her up/carries her to their bedroom/lays down with her in his arms/whispers into her ear.* Shh, I'll never let anybody hurt you, not as long as I'm around. I'll be here. Just like I told you once at the hospital when we went to see if we were triplets.**

 **Gabriella: *Sobs into his chest.* I know. I can't believe I opened the door to him.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Shushes her.* Don't you worry about a thing. What he said about you isn't true. You were transferred over to us, and Perry, including Richard, has grown to love you, even I have. After, I found out that Lois Lane was never coming back to the city of Gotham, I started to grow a new found love in you.**

 **Gabriella: *Sobbing.* I have as well.**

 **Clark/Superman: And listen, he told me that the zingers had moved to another country across the globe.**

 **Gabriella: I believe you. My conscious told me on that of when my mother decided to stab me in the chest, and you came to save me from my worse nightmares of all time, and now, I feel completely alone, because no-body understands how I felt, but when I'm with you, I'm standing with an army, and when your with me, I know you'll always have a little army with you wherever you go.**

 **Clark/Superman: Of course I do.**

 **Gabriella: *Stops crying in his arms/falls asleep to the sound of his beating heart.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Falls asleep after her.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up to Aaron crying/gets up/sits on the ledge of the bed/picks him up gently/puts a milk bottle into his mouth/feels Clark's arm wrap around her waist/whispers to him.* What is it, Clark? Are you alright?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Wakes up/moves from behind her to sit beside her.* I'm fine.**

 **Gabriella: *Leans forwards/lays her head on his shoulder/sighs.* You really did help me today when I needed it, Clark. If he hadn't of showed up, I would've cried my guts out, but I am glad that I didn't, and your not the reason why stayed away from Albuquerque, it was because I knew what my mother was going to do on my birthday, so I near enough ended up getting myself killed, then you came and rescued me from certain death. I couldn't be more prouder of you than I am of myself. I trusted you since after the day we both met.**

 **Clark/Superman: Me too.**

 **Gabriella: You do?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, I do. You would've died if I didn't stop your mother, and at the end of the day, it was your fault for going back, when I had told you not to. But I figured that the only way to get you to stay put, is to get you pregnant, and that way you'll stay away from your nightmare of a town.**

 **Gabriella: I know. I still blame myself for that fateful night.**

 **Clark/Superman: You do?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay. And you shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened on that night. It was your mother's fault.**

 **Gabriella: I believe your right about that. Whatever happened that day, was never my fault, so I decided that, I won't be going back there, and Troy's father has already got word out about me being stabbed as if it was some practical joke to him.**

 **Clark/Superman: It was never a practical joke. You could've gotten killed by her, if I hadn't of shown up. I knew on that day, that I was wrong to dump you that day, so I went by your house, and you weren't there, and then it hit me. You had gone back to Albuquerque, only to get yourself killed, but in away, I am glad you didn't.**

 **Gabriella: Me too.**

 **Clark/Superman: Are you tired, Gabby?**

 **Gabriella: A little bit, but I'll be fine, because I've got you here with me.**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes, you do.**

 **Gabriella: *Lays her head down on the pillow/lifts the quilt from underneath her/pulls it over her.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Goes around the bed once more/climbs in beside her/takes the opposite side of the quilt/pulls it over himself/takes her hand in his.* We'll get through this together, and when we move to Australia, I promise to help out a lot more often, Snappy. You are not alone in this. Remember what I told you back at the hospital? You'll never be left alone to look after our kids, or do it all by yourself. I'll be there for you.**

 **Gabriella: *Moves closer to be closer to him/strokes his cheek.* I remember, Clark. You told me that you'll be with me all the way, and you are. What is it?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Grabs her hand/kisses it.* It's just that I don't want us to even going back to think of that stupid mother and ex-boyfriend of yours, and neither do I with Lois Lane. All three of them have hurt us enough times, and I'm not going back through that, do you feel the same way about wanting to forget them too?**

 **Gabriella: *Smiles.* I'd never thought I'd hear you say that about them three, but yes, I do. I wish to forget about them three once and for all. Because they nearly tried to split us up, but they never won at that little game that they were playing.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her on the lips.***

 **Gabriella: *Responds/stops/Puts her head into his chest/falls asleep.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Falls asleep after her.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/looks over at the window/notices that it's morning/looks down at Clark/kisses him.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Kisses her lips/takes his lips to her ears/whispers into it.* Whilst we were asleep last night, I had sometime to think to myself, about us moving to Australia, and where the kids will be going to school in six years time, and when you are going to be pregnant once again.**

 **Gabriella: *Smiles.* One year from now, I can almost see us having twin boys, and I don't know what might happen after that.**

 **Clark/Superman: Neither do I, but what I do know is that the six of us or maybe if there's eight, we'll take care of each other.**

 **Gabriella: I know we will.**

 **Clark/Superman: I was thinking of marrying you today, and maybe get our children some baby clothes, before we move all the way over to our new home in Australia, where nobody's ever going to be able to lie or hurt you ever again, Snappy.**

 **Gabriella: *Smiles back at him.* What gave you the right idea of calling me by that in the first place?**

 **Clark/Superman: *Hugs her.* I just thought since you hated the name 'Gabby' a lot after you and Troy Bolton had broken up, I thought it was best if I called you by that name, and when you had ago at me a few days before the quadruplets were born, I realised the only reason why I'd given you that name, was because of how angry you got with my ex being around, but things however, have changed, since I fell in love with you, and I don't ever want us to be apart.**

 **Gabriella: Like that time I went back to Albuquerque only to end up getting stabbed in the chest by my own mother?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yes. And you must trust me to never go back there again, because you'll only end up getting hurt again.**

 **Gabriella: I promise you, Clark.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Hugs her.* Do you mean it?**

 **Gabriella: I really do. I promise to not go back there with protection, without having someone with me.**

 **Clark/Superman: In fact, I'll teach you how to fight your own battles, that's if you ever get into one with anyone, and I'll be there to help in the process. You can trust in me and count on me to be there for you.**

 **Gabriella: Even our children?**

 **Clark/Superman: Them as well, but they'll soon be starting school.**

 **Gabriella: I know they will be.**

 **Clark/Superman: Okay.**

* * *

 **After the after the party we're gonna keep it going**  
 **We're gonna rip it up, the neighbours might complain**

 **I think it's almost four A.M, but baby I'm still feeling just fine**  
 **Ice all up in a plastic cup and I'ma keep on sipping all night, yeah**  
 **I might a kissed a thousand lips but maybe that's just all in my mind**  
 **Some people never understand the way we live but we're living life**

 **Uh huh, hey, uh huh, Monday to Sunday, it's never too late**  
 **So everyone say, "we don't wanna stop!"**

 **'Cause after the afterparty, we're gonna keep it goin'**  
 **We're gonna rip it up, the neighbors might complain**  
 **'Cause after the afterparty, we're gonna stay 'til mornin'**  
 **Then when the time is up, we'll do it all again**  
 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
 **We're all in love**  
 **We're all in love**

 **I'm hangin' on my best friend's couch and my clothes are all on the floor**  
 **I got glitter in my underwear like it was Studio 54, yeah**  
 **I can't remember why I love it, but I need it baby, clap, bring on the encore**  
 **Let's pour another drink, the glasses go**  
 **Yeah, we're always up for one more**

 **Uh huh, hey, uh huh, Monday to Sunday, it's never too late**  
 **So everyone say, "we don't wanna stop!"**

 **'Cause after the afterparty, we're gonna keep it goin'**  
 **We're gonna rip it up, the neighbors might complain**  
 **'Cause after the afterparty (afterparty)**  
 **We're gonna stay 'til mornin' (stay 'til mornin')**  
 **Then when the time is up, we'll do it again (oh yeah)**

 **The party just ended but I'm not done with you**  
 **My folks are out of town, we got a crib with a view**  
 **Come over, bring a couple friends, I keep mine with me**  
 **Shout out to Whitney, she was so wicked**  
 **The party was so crazy, the party was so crazy**  
 **Tomorrow I'll be lazy but I'll spend it with you baby**

 **Monday to Sunday doing it our way**  
 **RiRi on replay, cheers to the weekday**  
 **We're all in, we're all in love, yeah**  
 **Drop, drop, drop, drop, drop**  
 **And we do it like ice cream for dinner**  
 **Bucket of liqueur, we're getting sicker**  
 **Don't need Ibiza**  
 **We're all in, we're all in love, yeah**  
 **Drop, drop, drop, drop, drop**  
 **And we do it like**  
 **Monday to Sunday doing it our way**  
 **RiRi on replay, cheers to the weekday**  
 **We're all in, we're all in love, yeah**

 **'Cause after the afterparty, we're gonna keep it goin'**  
 **We're gonna rip it up, the neighbors might complain**  
 **'Cause after the afterparty (afterparty), we're gonna stay 'til mornin' (stay 'til mornin')**  
 **Then when the time is up, we'll do it all again (oh yeah)**  
 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
 **We're all in, we're all in love, yeah**

 **Monday to Sunday doing it our way**  
 **RiRi on replay, cheers to the weekday**  
 **We're all in, we're all in love, yeah**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Sharpay and Troy)**

 **Sharpay: What is it, Troy?**

 **Troy: I need to kill Gabriella and let Lois Lane get her man back.**

 **Sharpay: You can't do that.**

 **Troy: Why?**

 **Sharpay: How do I tell you in two words or four words?**

 **Troy: What?!**

 **Sharpay: You cannot kill Gabriella. Superman wouldn't allow it. And I thought you were done with chasing after her tail?**

 **Troy: I'm not.**

 **Sharpay: You lied to me.**

 **Troy: Just like how you lied to me about your pregnancy, Sharpay?**

 **Sharpay: When you put it like that, you tell the truth.**

 **Troy: I know. That's because I'm always right on the spot.**

 **Sharpay: Your not really.**

 **Troy: What do you mean?**

 **Sharpay: What I mean is, you've been after Gabriella ever since we left America, and suddenly, you think killing her is going to get you two back into a relationship? You seriously need to do some rethinking, Troy. Or you'll end up losing me next, and you wouldn't want that, would you?**

 **Troy: Okay, your right.**

 **Sharpay: I am?**

 **Troy: Yes, I do need to do some rethinking, since she's all I ever think about, ever since we've moved here to New Zealand, so I've come to a decision.**

 **Sharpay: And what is your decision?**

 **Troy: Your staying here with my mum and dad, and I'm going back.**

 **Sharpay: You can't.**

 **Troy: I have to. Otherwise, it will all be for nothing.**

 **Sharpay: It would be for nothing.**

 **Troy: You'll find another boyfriend, Sharpay, but you know I can no longer wait around forever to have a child with someone who doesn't show me enough perfection or admiration. Or anything else for that matter, but remember that, I will always love you wherever I go, or who we'll end up with.**

 **Sharpay: It's you that I want. No-one else, except you.**

 **Troy: I know, and that's why I'm letting you down easy.**

 **Sharpay: So you no longer love me? But after all I've been through to get you away from that net job?**

 **Troy: So you broke me and her up?**

 **Sharpay: I had to, because I knew that she would be leaving you for The City Of Gotham, only to end up with the love of her life. She never needed you. She needed somebody who'll love her for the nerd she is. Not some zoo animal who'll abandon her after finding out that she was going away forever. She couldn't choose that.**

 **Troy: I can't believe what I am hearing.**

 **Sharpay: Well, it's true. You can find out the truth for yourself.**

 **Troy: Fine.**

 **Sharpay: Fine?**

 **Troy: I've decided that me and you are through with this relationship.**

 **Sharpay: We're done?**

 **Troy: Yes, we are so over. I'm finding a new girlfriend.**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Joins them.* What's going on here?**

 **Troy: Sharpay lied to me.**

 **Mr. Bolton: What? Again?**

 **Troy: Yes. She broke up my relationship with Gabriella, only because she wanted to be with me, but I didn't want to be with her.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Why?**

 **Sharpay: Because she was a distraction.**

 **Troy: She was never a distraction. You were the distraction.**

 **Sharpay: I was?**

 **Troy: Yes. I should've never broke up with my darling Gabriella.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Why did you do it, Sharpay?**

 **Sharpay: Because Gabriella needed a better life without him. That's why I did it.**

 **Mr. Bolton: So, you lied to all of us?**

 **Sharpay: You think it would've been if I wasn't the girl who merely screwed in almost every piece of my life just to get back at someone who didn't love or needed me? He acted like I was the only girl there, who realised that he was pushing Gabriella away forever. He told her it would be as if she never once existed in his entire life. She trusted him.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Is she telling the truth?**

 **Troy: Yes. I pushed Gabriella farther away than ever. And that's most probably why she won't ever talk to me again.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Well, it is your own fault. She did love her.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: *Behind her husband.* And you did push her farther away.**

 **Troy: I know. And it's all my fault for letting her go. I should've told her not to leave me for Clark Kent.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Troy, she could be with child and possibly end up married to him anyway. She can't simply just fall back in love with you. It won't just happen like that. And you know it won't. She'll end up dumping you after what you said, in which she did just before she went off to the City Of Gotham to be away from you for good.**

 **Troy: And that she did. She doesn't trust in me anymore.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: And we're glad that she doesn't.**

 **Troy: So your telling me not to go back there?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: No, we're not.**

 **Mr. Bolton: But if you really want to, then you can see the truth.**

 **Troy: Can I just think this through?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: No. You just need to let her be.**

 **Troy: How can I just sit back and watch her marry a man that she barely knows anything about her?**

 **Mr. Bolton: I... We don't know.**

 **Troy: Exactly! That's why I can't let her marry him. He doesn't know her like I do.**

 **Mr. Bolton: So your doing the same thing as Sharpay did?**

 **Troy: No, I'm going to win her heart back. If she'll let me back into her life.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Win her heart over?**

 **Troy: Yes.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Then go for it. But she's not going to like it.**

* * *

 **I need your love**  
 **I need your time**  
 **When everything's wrong**  
 **You make it right**  
 **I feel so high**  
 **I come alive**  
 **I need to be free with you tonight**  
 **I need your love**

 **I need your love**

 **I take a deep breath every time I pass your door**  
 **I know you're there but I can't see you anymore**  
 **And that's the reason you're in the dark**  
 **I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart**  
 **I feel so out of sea**  
 **Watch my eyes are filled with fear**  
 **Tell me do you feel the same**  
 **Hold me in your arms again**

 **I need your love**  
 **I need your time**  
 **When everything's wrong**  
 **You make it right**  
 **I feel so high**  
 **I go alive**  
 **I need to be free with you tonight**  
 **I need your love**

 **I need your love**

 **Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?**  
 **I walk in circles but I never make it out**  
 **What I mean to you, do I belong**  
 **I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong**

 **And I feel so helpless here**  
 **Watch my eyes are filled with fear**  
 **Tell me do you feel the same**  
 **Hold me in your arms again**

 **I need your love**  
 **I need your time**  
 **When everything's wrong**  
 **You make it right**  
 **I feel so high**  
 **I come alive**  
 **I need to be free with you tonight**  
 **I need your love**

 **I need your love**

 **All the years**  
 **All the times**  
 **You were never been to blame**  
 **And now my eyes are open**  
 **And now my heart is closing**  
 **And all the tears**  
 **All the lies**  
 **All the waste**  
 **I've been trying to make it change**  
 **And now my eyes are open**

 **I need your love**  
 **I need your time**  
 **When everything's wrong**  
 **You make it right**  
 **I feel so high**  
 **I come alive**  
 **I need to be free**

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Flat**

 **Gabriella: *Putting some pictures frames into her boxes.***

 **Clark/Superman: *Helps her/spots a picture of Troy.***

 **Gabriella: *Notices.* You can throw it away. I've grown tired of looking at him.**

 **Clark/Superman: Me too.**

 **Gabriella: Okay. Is the taxi ready?**

 **Clark/Superman: Yeah. The quadruplets are ready and ready to go to our home.**

 **Gabriella: And you?**

 **Clark/Superman: I am ready.**

 **Gabriella: Me too.**

 **Clark/Superman: I love you.**

 **Gabriella: I love you more.**

 **Clark/Superman: *Throws the picture of Troy in the bin.* I am planning on marrying you once we get to our destination.**

 **Gabriella: Me as well.**

 **Clark/Superman: And then we'll continue our life story with your teaching skills.**

 **Gabriella: *Wraps her arms around him.* That's true.**

 **Clark/Superman: I know. And I'll have to tell Perry and Richard that we are going on maternity leave for a couple of years. Unless we want to stay here and raise the babies here.**

 **Gabriella: I guess we're going to have make a choice whether to stay or not.**

 **Clark/Superman: I believe we do.**

 **Gabriella: *Hears a knock on the door/answers it.* What are you doing here?**

 **Troy: I came back for you.**

 **Gabriella: I've moved on.**

 **Troy: You have?**

 **Gabriella: Yes.**

 **Troy: But I thought that you were still in love with me after all this time.**

 **Gabriellla: Well, things have changed. I've changed.**

 **Troy: *Looks over at Clark.* Because of him?**

 **Gabriella: No, it wasn't. It was because I had grown tired of you, Troy. I broke up with you, cause you wanted to move on without me being there for you, so I'm choosing him. After all, you did say in front of me, in front of everyone else, that it would be as if I've never even existed to you.**

 **Troy: So your not into me?**

 **Gabriella: Not anymore. The girl that use to love you, Troy is not here anymore.**

 **Troy: She's not?**

 **Gabriella: Of course she's not.**

 **Troy: *Hangs his head down.* Sharpay was right. I shouldn't have come back. I should've just stayed where I was, but I never dared to listen to her. I guess she's not the monster. I am.**

 **Gabriella: Well, you are. You hurt me really badly.**

 **Troy: I did?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, you did.**

 **Troy: I know.**

 **Clark/Superman: You can't hurt her anymore than you've already have, Troy. Remember what you said to her?**

 **Troy: Of course I do.**

 **Clark/Superman: And why did you come back?**


End file.
